The Spell Of Lyrica
by Infinite Vibrance
Summary: What if music could be used as spells? Powerful spells able to affect the world around us? And what if there were people gifted enough to control the spells and use them for battle? What would you think of that? Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

~Fallen's Little Corner~

Hello my lurvelys how are you all today?

Akira: Seriously are you acting so cheery? What are you gonna do bribe them to read your new story?

Me: Gasp! I would never! But yeah... I did do some sucking up ;] ANYWAY! This is my new fanfic The Spell of Lyrica!

Kengo: Throws confetti-

As you all know this will be a Monochrome Factor fanfic, but what you might be wondering is: A new story so soon!?!

Well I'm in the middle of other stories at the moment and I've been planning on posting this fanfic for a longgg time. So since I finished Match Made by Destiny I said: What the heck let's post this up. So I hope you all enjoy chapter 1 of Lyrica. Read and review guys :]

Chapter summary: Welcome to the Island of Lyrica we're teens and adults are accepted to the prestigious Aeode school of Music. To the students music is their way of life, and only the most talented are able to grace their walls. However their is a secret to this school, and to this island. The music learned here are spells, ancient spells used to fight the evil forces that lurk on the island. At first Akira is skeptical about the magic the music possesses, but soon after meeting the rare good people that attend this school, his attitude changes as well as his will to fight for their school and to save the island.

* * *

**The Spell Of Lyrica**

The young teen stared lazily out the window. His green eyes dulled with boredom. He resisted the urge to take out his violin and start playing right there and then, but he knew the flight attendants would get angry and confiscate his instrument. So he just chose to place his earbuds in and listen to his iPod, even though nothing was playing at the moment. It was ironic though for the plane he was on was taking him to a music school, but not just any music school.

The Aeode School of Music is the most renowned school in the country. Anyone with musical gifts are accepted there to hone on their craft. Akira Nikaido is one of the gifted few that are excepted to this school. All around the world students ranging from childhood to adulthood come to the island of Lyrica, located off the coast of Japan, where the school is built.

Akira sighed, he had nothing to entertain himself. Sure there were other kids on the plane but known of them were talking to him. 'God this is so boring.' Akira thought to himself solemnly.

"Hey there you look bored." a voice said. At first he didn't reply and pretended as if the music he was listening to was too loud. However the blonde started to poke him in the shoulder repeatedly in order to get his attention. Akira, being the easily tempered person he was, took out an earbud and scowled at the teen.

"What do you want?" he asked irritably. The blonde haired teen just smiled idiotically.

"The name's Kengo Asamura and I play the trumpet!" he held up his trumpet case up for emphasis. Akira just kept staring at the blonde. Not really showing any interest in the matter.

"That's great, but I didn't ask for what instrument you played, or what your name was." he stated.

Kengo cocked his head, "Well I thought you'd like to know. Hey what instrument do you play?" he asked craning his neck to get a better look. Akira moved the instrument case away from the blonde's view.

"None of your business." he glared at the blonde, but the teen was oblivious and instead sat down next to the brunette. Akira sighed loudly, hoping that the blonde would catch his drift and leave him alone. Sadly he did not.

"Oh come on umm… what's your name again?" he asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"I don't remember telling you my name." Akira replied coldly.

"Oh come on just tell me pleaseeeee!" Kengo whined.

Akira sighed once again, "If you really want to know my name's Akira."

"…Last name?"

"That's all you're getting out of me." he said before turning his gaze back to the window.

"Akiraaaa-channn don't be such a meanieee!" the blonde whined once again.

'I'm really going to murder this boy. But how? Oh I have an idea. I'll throw him off the plane. Say it was a freak accident.' Akira thought with an evil smirk on his face.

"I'm only being mean because you're being annoying."

Kengo pouted, "You really don't know how to say anything nice do you?"

"Not really," Akira shrugged, "never found it worthwhile to learn."

Kengo stared at his trumpet case, "I guess… but what to expect… I'm used to the downgrading already." he said softly.

Akira stared at the teen for awhile, eyes widened slightly before returning normal. Patting the guy's back he said, "Don't get so emo, doesn't suit you at all. You're better with a smile."

Kengo perked up and to Akira it looked like he just grew dog ears and a tail, "You mean it? Really Akira-chan!" The tail Akira pictured on the blonde was wagging out of control now. Akira mentally slapped himself for getting the blonde so riled up.

"Yeah… sure… whatever." he replied blandly.

Kengo smiled, "You know I think this is going to be a start of a beautiful friendship! Twizzler?" he asked holding out a pack of red Twizzlers. Akira just stared at them, then the boy, then back to the twizzlers. Slowly he reached out and plucked a cherry red Twizzler and put the tip of it in his mouth, biting down softly.

"You know you could say thank you."

"Yeah I could have but I didn't." Akira countered. Then turned his gaze back to the window.

Kengo pouted, "You know I've only met you for like two minutes and I can already tell you're as social as a brick wall."

Akira gave a mock pout back, "Glad to know I can be compared to a wall, really makes my day."

Kengo adjusted his black hand gloves before replying, "Well, I don't see a reason for you to be so moody. I mean yeah we just met but still you could be a little nicer."

Akira took a small bite of his Twizzler, "I could…" was all he said.

Kengo fiddled with his thumbs before trying once again to strike up conversation, "Oi, what are you listening to anyways?"

"Nothing really, just like the feeling of the earbuds in my ears as all."

"That's just plain weird." Kengo grabbed the iPod before Akira could do anything about it and started looking through his songs.

"Oi, don't touch that! Put it down!" he yelled. A flight attendant came by and shushed him. Kengo snickered.

"No yelling on the plane Akira-channn." he stretched out the suffix causing Akira to growl, "Now then let's see what songs are on this iPod of yours."

"You're annoying you know that?"

"Yeah I know but you'll find out that's one of my best qualities." Kengo replied with a cheeky smile.

Akira sighed, "Whatever do what you want…"

Kengo shuffled through Akira's songs before finding a band he recognized.

"You like Framing Hanley?" he asked. His eyes widening with curiosity.

Akira took a bigger bite out of his already half-eaten Twizzler. "Yeah I do. So what of it?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! I love them too!" he rummaged through his book bag before pulling out a t-shirt that plainly stated in big bold white letters: Framing Hanley.

Akira blinked, "Didn't have to take out the t-shirt you know." he stated.

Kengo pouted, "Yeah actually I did. But that's not all I have." Akira chose this as the time to block the blonde out as he kept going on and on about the many concerts he's attended to.

"And then this guy actually jumped on stage to… Oi!" Kengo shook Akira causing the brunette to punch him square in the face, "What the hell was that for Akira-chan!" he yelped, rubbing his abused cheek.

"First of all don't touch me. Second of all drop the suffix it's annoying as crap."

Kengo smirked evilly, "Nahhh, I don't think I will A-ki-ra-channn. Akira-channn, Akira-channn. .La. Akira-channn." he began to sing. Akira punched him in the same spot again.

"Keep singing and you'll find it very hard to play that trumpet of yours."

Kengo gulped, "Fine… be that way."

"It would be my pleasure."

The pilot's voice came over the intercom, Hello passengers, I hope you enjoyed you're flight. We will be landing immediately. Please buckle up and prepare for departure.

Akira began to buckle his seat belt, however Kengo remained still.

"You idiot what's wrong?" Kengo remained silent. "Hey, Kengo what's wrong." he asked a little more louder this time.

Kengo blinked several times before rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. The blonde gave him a weary smile, "Sorry must have spaced out."

"Must have."

"Oi… did you… hear something?" Kengo asked wearily.

Akira looked at him as if he's gone crazy, "Nope nothing at all."

"Oh." was all he said.

Another flight attendant walked by telling Kengo to put on his seatbelt or else he would lunge forward and hit the seat in front of him. Kengo started to freak out and looked frantically for the seatbelt which was only a couple inches away from him. The flight attendant laughed while Akira scoffed at the behavior.

"Friend of yours?" the attendant asked politely.

"Hardly." he rolled his eyes. Kengo pouted before crossing his arms and sinking into the seat.

"Meanie…" he said softly. Akira caught this and gave him a toothy smile.

The pilot's voice came back on the intercom again, Thank you for flying with us today. We have now landed on Lyrica Island. All students please board off the plane in a calm manner. The bus will be at the gate to pick you up.

'About time we landed.' Akira thought. Picking up his belongings, which was only a book bag and the violin case. He stuffed one of his hands in his pocket and walked off the plane. Kengo was right behind him.

"Hey! Let's sit on the bus together!" he said. Smiling brightly.

Akira sighed. 'This guy is such a pain in the ass… but at least him sitting with me made the rest of the plane ride bearable.'

The brunette shrugged, "Sure I don't really care." he said nonchalantly.

Kengo pumped a glove covered fist into the air, "Yes!" he yelled proudly.

Akira sighed once more, 'This is going to be one long bus ride.' he thought before trudging his way towards the black bus.

+Lyrica: Music connects the most strangest of people.+

A man with long white haired that went down past his waist turned around to face the window overlooking the vast greenery of the island.

"He's stepped foot on the island." he said quietly.

A man with short black hair and rectangular framed glasses gave a small smile, "Ahh… and so has the other boy."

A woman with pink haired merely smirked, "You guys are so serious it kills. Lulu thinks you guys should stop being so sullen and get to it! He won't be too happy if we don't get a move on. Lulu doesn't want to get in trouble for you're guy's laziness." She crossed her arms over her big chest, puffing her bottom lip so that air would blow up and move her pink bangs from her face.

The white haired man glared towards Lulu, who returned the glare with a smile.

"I know what I'm doing. You know I like to wait things out before I attack on my prey. You know get close to them before I lunge." the white haired man said with a slight smirk.

"Don't we all Shirogane. I don't know about him though but I'll take care of that boy soon. I don't do things slowly you know that. I go right for my prey." the black haired man said adjusting his black framed glasses.

"Kou you are such a pervert." Shirogane said while shaking his head shamefully at the man. Kou just shrugged.

"Hello have you all forgotten about Lulu!" Lulu asked as she stomped her feet.

Shirogane flashed a smile, "Now how could we forget you? You're voice is so annoyingly high-pitched no one could forget it." his tone of voice had changed. This time more darker.

Lulu shivered, "Shiro-chan!! Don't do that! Lulu's scared!" she whined.

Kou just laughed, "Aw, poor Lulu. I'd love to see you whine like that in front of the master."

Lulu's pink eyes widened in fear as she shook her head hastily. Her pink ponytails moving as well, "No never! Lulu is not so crazy that she would risk her life doing that. Lulu shall pass!" she said before slinking into the darkness. Leaving the two men alone.

"Finally she left, was wondering what was taking her so long." Shirogane said letting out a sigh of relief.

Kou chuckled, "You must admit she is cute when she gets all riled up like that."

Shirogane just looked at the man, "Must I remind you I'm-" but he was cut off by Kou who was holding his hand up to Shirogane's pale face. His index finger covered with a metal that formed perfectly around it.

"Yes yes I know you don't have to waste your breath reminding me." Kou then turned towards the door frowning. "He's about to open the door. I'm out of here." he said before opening up the glass window and leaping out, landing perfectly on a branch.

Shirogane growled, 'Damn it, when I see him I'm going to wring his neck.' he thought darkly. The door opened slowly and in came a man with long red hair and dark brown eyes. A black diamond surrounded by four black dots were on his forehead. His lips were blood red.

The man pulled out two blank music sheets before smiling evilly, "Well Shirogane, let's start tonight's lesson." Then he pulled out a long conductors baton, expect that this was had a razor sharp point at the end.

Shirogane simply nodded and started to unbutton his long black trench coat. After that was off he then started to remove his long sleeved white dress shirt.

"Master I don't think-" Shirogane was cut off when he felt the cold sting of the blade touch his pale abdomen.

"I don't care about what you think, I care about what you can do. You're ability to produce the most powerful spells the land of Lyrica has ever known. Along with the most beautiful songs the world will ever get to hear." The man dragged the blade along the man's pale chest, he hissed as the air connected with the new wound. Blood trickled slowly from the small cut.

The man continued to make small cuts among his chest. Shirogane already grew a tolerance to the pain. Knowing the limits to how much he could take. Didn't matter though because in the end he would always pass out.

He hated his existence to the fullest because of the curse that was put upon him since birth. Oh how he hated his lineage. The red haired man smiled as he looked up Shirogane. The blood that was flowing down his chest really made the snow haired man look beautiful, but he wasn't down yet.

This time he dragged the blade on its side, the blood following the blade as if the blade itself was a paintbrush. Guiding the paint to where it should go. At first it was just swirls but those swirls began to take shape; the shape of music notes.

On his chest 24 measure bars along with the music notes to go along with it. The only thing was… the music composition was made from his blood. The notes, treble clefts, the measures, the repeat bars all blood red.

The man licked the blood from the blade slowly. Then licked his lips as if savoring the taste,

"Delicious…but what does it sound like? I must know before I even attempt to write them down." Then he smiled evilly before whispering one word: _Des_.

Pain rose up through Shirogane's body as he opened up his mouth to howl out in pain. However his screams were not of pain, his screams were music. Sweet, beautiful music. His voice matched the pitch and tone of the music notes that were placed upon his chest.

The red haired man closed his eyes and smiled in content. Allowing the music to envelop him in its warmth. 'Another successful attempt. This one is more beautiful than the last.' Quickly he grabbed a pencil and started to copy the music as it appeared on Shirogane's chest. When he was done he quickly jotted the letter H at the bottom to indicate this was an original piece. Of course that was a lie.

At the end of the final measure Shirogane's eyes closed as he fell into the darkness of sleep. This always happened when he met with this man. Shirogane fell to the floor in a slump, and the music composition on his chest faded into his body and the trickles of blood were replaced with tiny white scar lines. The man chuckled before leaning forward and kissing Shirogane softly on the forehead.

"Thank you for you're contribution." with another chuckle he walked out the door. Leaving the white haired man alone in the darkness.

+Lyrica: Music can be used for great good as well as sinister evil.+

* * *

So what do you guy's think? Hate it? Lurve it? You're new fav story?

Akira: Don't get so cocky Fallen.

Me: I won'tttt D: . So anywho, what did you guy's think of the whole Shirogane being able to produce music with his body? Did it confuse you? I don't want to reveal too much so soon, so I'll just try to make it simpiler. Night+Shirogane gets cut= Music!

Shirogane: Why am I the one in pain ):

Me: Don't worry Shiro you got... AKIRA! Yeah yeah! So anyway before I start you know, babbling the whole story I leave you all with chapter one. Chapter 8 of Shattered may come out next week I have noooo idea. Anyway Read and review please and you get an awesome gift!

Akira: What's the gift?

Me: :D -disappears-

Kengo: DUDE SO COOL! SEE THAT GUYS NOW YOU HAVE TO READ AND REVIEW! :D

Me from far away: Thankies Kengo :]


	2. Chapter 2

~Fallen's Little Corner~

So for this fanfic I'll be changing POV's at times. I wanted to try this out because of another fanfic I'm working on does the same thing... but I'll get into that more later. So not that many hits... or reviews. My work isn't that bad right?!?! O:

Kengo: No Fallen we love your work!

Me: Hugs Kengo!- Thank youuuu! Now what else is there to say... hmm... idk... Well I'm trying to get out chapters every week or so, but soccer has been keeping me busy so I'll try my best with that. Please read and review, I really want to know what you think :D

Akira: Stop babbling and get on with it

Me: Fineee.... Enjoy! :D

* * *

+The Spell Of Lyrica: Akira's POV+

If I thought that the plane ride was annoying this black bus takes the cake. Besides the fact that the annoying blonde doesn't know when to shut the hell up. All the bumps on the road are giving me a pain splitting headache. Must I really suffer this much for the sake of improving my musical ability? I guess so.

Sighing I turned my attention to the window. Nothing but trees as far as the eye could see. I was never really a nature person so I really could care less about all the vegetation and what not on this island. I only came here for one reason… and that reason is good enough to keep me on this island for a very long time.

"Akira-chan!" Kengo whined. Taking me out of my thoughts.

"What do you want?" I asked irritably.

"Have you been paying attention to anything I've said for the past hour?" he asked. His lips forming a pout.

"If you want me to lie then I'll say yes."

"Akira-channn!" he whined once again.

Jesus does this guy not know when to shut up! The minute we get to the school I am ditching his sorry ass. I do not need anyone getting all friendly with me.

"Kengo stop whining you're giving me a headache." I said while rubbing a newly throbbing temple.

"Sorry…"

"Mhmm…" I said.

It was silent for a couple of minutes so I decided to lean against the window and sleep. Bad idea because the bus went over a huge bump and I banged my head against the window.

"Shit!" I screamed. Causing everyone to turn around and stare at me. 'Great job Akira you just got everyone's attention.' I waved nervously at the group of on lookers.

"Sorry guys… go back to what you were doing before."

Everyone slowly turned around and the chatting that was going on before resumed. I let out a sigh of relief. 'Thank god.' Kengo snickered.

"What?" I asked nearly snarling.

He snickered again, "Sorry sorry, I just found that really funny." he answered adjusting his black gloves.

"I don't see the humor in this Kengo."

"Well that's because you're not looking on the bright side Akira-chan."

"The bright side is blinding. So I choose to stick to the dark side."

Kengo just gave me a weird look before bursting out laughing.

"That… That was a good one Akira-chan!"

I snickered a little. I don't know why but when Kengo laughs I have the urge to laugh as well. Maybe he's just one of those type of people.

"You're such a dork. I didn't even mean it to be funny."

Kengo wiped a stray tear and took deep breathes to control himself before saying, "Well looks like you failed there because that was hilarious."

"Whatever you say."

The bus lurched to a stop and I was flung face first into the seat in front of me. I rubbed my forehead and winced in pain. 'Well this is going to leave a mark.'

Kengo was laughing once again, but not until I took his head and slammed it into the seat in front of me did he stop and whine.

"Meanieeee!"

"What? It was funny." I said with a shrug.

"Your sense of humor is messed up Akira-chan!" he whined once again. Still rubbing his forehead.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean that my sense of humor isn't entertaining."

Kengo pouted, but before he could say anything the intercom on the bus sparked to life. We could hear the bus driver speaking.

_Intercom: This is the end of our little trip , we have now arrived at the Aeode School of Music. Do not worry about your belongings they will be delivered to your rooms when you reach the school.  
_

+Lyrica: Normal POV+

The academy was something out of a fairy tale. It resembled a castle in everyway. The main building was white with three towers overlooking it. Surrounding the main building were the other buildings were classes would be held. The greenery was spectacular as well. Off to the sides were fountains where you could see the students sitting and chatting.

Flowers of every color, and variety were scattered around. As the group of new students moved closer to the main building. They came closer to the middle of this large area. In the middle was a big statue of the school's deity.

As the rest of the group moved on but Akira stayed behind staring up at the statue. He read the plaque beneath it silently: Aeode muse of song.

:Akira:

Akira turned around looking left and right searching for the person that called his name. He was completely alone. 'Shake it off Akira it's nothing.' he reassured himself.

"Oi! Akira-chan! Hurry up!" Kengo called.

"Coming!" Akira yelled back.

"Hurry up! Run!"

"Tch, no way in Hell am I running. I'll take my time thank you very much." Akira said to himself as he walked very slowly to the group entering the main building.

+Lyrica: Mysteries can be told through music.+

"Hello and welcome to your first year here at the Aeode school of Music. I am your headmaster Homurabi." The headmaster started to say. Akira wasn't paying attention though he was dozing off, drool visible on his lips. Kengo however was completely sucked in. "Each and everyone of you came here today to improve on your talent. All of you are gifted with your ability in one way or another."

"Oi!" Kengo loudly whispered. Some of the students turned around and hushed him but he brushed them off, "Did you hear that? Well did you?" he asked shaking Akira.

Akira groaned and groggily opened one eye, "Did I hear what?" he asked stifling a yawn.

Kengo sighed and shook his head at the brunette, "Akira-chan don't doze off now! The headmaster's saying some pretty interesting things."

Akira looked towards the headmaster. He looked pretty strange to the brunette, with the long red hair that went past his waist. The black diamond with the circles surrounding it on the middle of his forehead. And those lips… those lips freaked Akira out the most, it was like they were stained in the color of blood.

"Actually I think the way he looks is more interesting than what he's saying."

"What do you mean? He's wearing a suit, what's so interesting about that?"

"I don't mean what he's wearing Idiot." Akira said putting his left leg on top of his right. Then propping his elbows up and resting his chin on his hands. "I mean his appearance. Tell me how many people do you know with that thing," he pointed towards the man's forehead, "on their face."

Kengo squinted his eyes and leaned closer. Then he leaned back in his chair and started to count on his fingers. Akira sighed, 'Is he really this much of an idiot?'

Kengo snapped his fingers before turning to Akira, "Yeah I do actually! My sister does! Before I left she had this huge mark on her forehead and was complaining none stop about it! See nothing weird at all."

Akira gave him a look that screamed: 'You can't be serious can you?' before shaking his head at the blonde.

"What!" Kengo asked.

"You truly are an idiot. That's a pimple your sister was freaking out about."

Kengo stared dumbfound at the brunette before slapping his own forehead, "Of course! Then yeah you're right… the guy seems pretty strange."

Akira turned his gaze back to the man. It seemed like Homurabi was returning the gaze as well, he smirked at the brunette and Akira instantly turned away. 'What the hell!?' he thought.

Homurabi chuckled silently before continuing, "Underneath your seats you'll see all your paperwork. Including your dormitory, your room number, your roommate, and your Student ID. Along with that you get your schedule and your section."

The students shuffled under their chairs and pulled out their paperwork. Akira was highly confused, he had no idea where the sudden papers came from, but he didn't have to time to worry about that now. Leaning over he picked up said papers and started to shuffle through them.

He was in Boy Dormitory 1, in room 40A. He skimmed down the paper when his eyes fell upon his roommates name: Shirogane. No last name whatsoever. 'Well that's weird, but not as weird as the picture.' Akira thought for sure that he was staring at a girl, but no it clearly stated: Shirogane. Gender: Male. If it wasn't for that Akira probably would have thrown a tantrum of being stuck with a girl in a boy's dorm. No way did Shirogane look like a male.

From the picture his hair was white as snow, with bright blue eyes that stood out from his pale skin. His lips were red too, 'Oh great I'm stuck with a guy that wears lipstick… what fun.' Akira thought darkly.

"Akira-chan what room are you in!" Kengo asked. Brown eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"40A."

"Sweet you're my neighbor! I'm in 40B!"

Akira groaned at the thought of having the blonde as his neighbor, 'Will I never get rid of him?'

"So… who's your roommate?" Akira asked.

Kengo widened his eyes, shocked at the new found curiosity from Akira, "Umm," he looked down at his paper as he read, "His name is Kou."

"Last name?"

Kengo shrugged then stuffed the paper in his pocket, "Doesn't say."

"That's weird…"

"Not really since you never told me your last name." Kengo stated.

Akira blinked at Kengo's perceptiveness, "Whoa didn't think you'd remembered that."

Kengo glared at him with his dark brown eyes. "You know I'm not that stupid Akira-chan." he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Never said you were." Akira did the same with his arms.

"Well you're implying it with your actions."

"…Am not…"

"…Are to… Give me some more credit will yah?"

"Tch… sure fine." Akira scowled slightly.

"YAY!" Kengo cheered a little too loudly, gaining the attention of both male and female students in the room. Kengo waved sheepishly before lowering his arms slowly back to his side.

"Baka." Akira said in his native tongue.

Kengo blinked, "I didn't know you knew Japanese."

"How could you not know? My name practically screams Japanese."

"True… but you don't look like it, but I shouldn't have doubted that. There are biracial couples nowadays."

"Kengo… don't show me your smart side… it scares me."

Kengo ignored this and said, "Akira tell me your last name."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your friend." he stated simply.

Akira just stared at the blonde who was gazing so intently at him. Kengo… his friend? That was ridiculous!

'We just met and he already considers us friends? That's crazy!' Akira thought. Or was it?

Sighing he gave Kengo the response he gave everyone, "Naito."

Kengo crinkled his eyebrows in confusion, "Naito as in night?"

Akira nodded. No way was anyone here going to know his last name, never will they know who he really was. His last name bonded him to something he never wish he was apart of. That secret was never going to come out as long as he was breathing, he would keep it to his grave.

"Oi let me see what your roommate looks like." Akira said. Before Kengo could do anything he yanked the paper out of his hand and started to analyze the photo. Kou had short black hair and wore black rectangular looking glasses. In the picture he was smirking unlike Shirogane who's lips were set in a tight line. 'Great I'm stuck with the freak.' Akira thought, while sighing.

"Oi, give it back!" Kengo whined and took back the paper.

"Okay okay! Jeez, don't freak out about it."

Headmaster Homurabi waited for everyone to settle down before continuing, "Now that you all know who your roommates are going to be, please head out and go to your rooms. If you've noticed your roommates are either a year or two older than you, this is intentional so that you are able to learn more from your experience here at the school. Enjoy the rest of your day and we'll meet back here next Saturday night. Dismissed."

Everyone exited the room in clusters as they all tried to find out were their dormitory was. Akira and Kengo stayed in the back.

"So where do you think our dorm is?" Kengo asked.

Akira stared at the map he was holding that showed the layout of the campus, "Umm…" he said.

Kengo gazed at the map too before snickering at the brunette, "What can't read a map Akira?"

Akira kicked Kengo in the shin, "Shut up, I'm not good at directions all right?" he growled slightly.

Kengo rubbed his injured shin in pain, "Ouch! Akira-chan!" he whined.

Akira kicked him in the shin again, "Didn't I tell you to drop the suffix?"

"Then what am I supposed to call you?"

"Just Akira, Baka."

Kengo gave a goofy grin and put one thumb up, his other hand currently rubbing his injured shin, "Sounds good to me. Come on let's go find our roommates." he said as he hopped out of the room on one leg.

'I have to admit… that's pretty funny." Akira said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked out the door out of the room following his new blonde friend.

+Lyrica: New beginnings are coming.+

'He's coming.' I thought with a small smile, 'Finally he's coming.' I turned my gaze back to my computer screen sending a quick message before I logged off.

"The day has come, let's see where it takes us shall we… Akira-kun?"

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Want to burn it with a burnt marshmallow??!?!? WELL DON'T DO THAT! EAT THE MARSHMALLOWS!!!!

Akira: Where did that come from...?

Me: Don't ask :D Read and Review pweaseeee! :D


	3. Chapter 3

~Fallen's Little Corner~

Hello my lurvelys! Chapter 3 of Lyrica is out and about! I can't really say much I'm supposed to be doing Homeworkd buttt.... I'm not :D So you konw what to do read and review please :]

* * *

+Lyrica: Akira's POV+

To knock or not to knock? That was the question going through my head at the moment. I mean yes I know I'm overreacting at the moment and should get to know the person but still… his picture doesn't really lead me to wanting to know him. Not like I want to get to know him in the first place… if it was up to me I'd fancy a room to myself.

'Get a hold of yourself Akira.' I thought, 'It's just a human being just like you. Nothing weird about it. Man up and let's knock on the door.' Cautiously I knocked on the door. At first I didn't get a response, maybe because I didn't knock loud enough who knows but no way was I going to just stand here and wait for the dude to answer.

Reaching into my pocket I took out the room key and put it in the keyhole. Upon opening the door I was amazed to see our room: it was pretty simple in all honesty. And by simple I mean clothes sprawled out on the floor along with CD's and music sheets. 'Well then glad to know my roommate isn't a clean freak. Good thing too.'

I laid my violin case on the bed closest to the window when I heard a groan. I literally jumped three feet in the air. In a flash I ripped the covers from the bed to reveal none other than my roommate.

+Lyrica: Normal POV+

The rays of sunlight graced over Shirogane's face, making his pale skin glow and his red lips stand out more than usual. To say that Akira was surprised was an understatement, the rise and fall of Shirogane's chest and the glow coming from the light made the brunette blush, but only slightly.

Shaking his head to clear all thoughts he shook the currently sleeping man, "Oi, rise and shine."

Shirogane muttered something in his sleep and turned to his side. Akira growled, "Oh no, you are not going back to sleep." Grabbing an arm he yanked the sleeping man off the bed causing a loud thump to erupt. Shirogane lifted himself up slowly from the floor. Rubbing his forehead, there was now a red mark on it.

"Ohayou." he said with a yawn.

"Ohayou?!?! Do you not know what time it is!" Akira asked loudly.

Shirogane turned towards the treble-cleft like clock on the wall before answering, "That's an easy question it's four."

"Yes four... four in the afternoon!"

"I suppose you're right. But now it's my turn to ask the questions. Are you my roommate Akira?"

Akira nodded in response.

"Good, next question."

"You know I don't want to stand here and play 20 Questions all day." Akira said. A hint of annoyance in his voice.

"But Akira-kun, we're supposed to be roommates right? So we have to get to know each other right?" Shirogane asked with a smile. Cocking his head to the side, his long white locks falling into place.

"I really don't have the intention to get to know you. Also don't call me Akira-kun it's annoying."

"Akira-kunnn," Shirogane whined, "Don't be so sullen, how are you going to make friends if you act like this?"

"Who said I wanted to make friends?"

Shirogane let out a sigh, "This really isn't going to get us anywhere. Mind closing the door, I don't want a draft coming in."

"Can't you close the door yourself?" Akira scowled.

Shirogane smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes, "No I don't think I can, I need to rest up from the fall that just occurred."

'Bastard.' Akira thought as he went to close the door, 'I wonder how that blonde idiot is dealing with his roommate.' was his final thoughts before he closed the door in front of him.

+Lyrica: Kengo's POV+

"Banzai!" I cheered. As me and my roommate clanked glasses. The moment I entered the room Kou accepted me on the spot. He even brought out the beer for us to celebrate us being roommates. I also discovered that he was Japanese as well, which totally made my day having someone with the same culture as me as a roommate.

"I bet I can chug this down faster than you!" Kou exclaimed waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh you're on!" I replied. Putting the glass to my mouth.

Kou put up three fingers, "On the count of three, Ichi, Ni, San… GO!"

I chugged the beer as fast as I could the moment I put my glass down Kou was already finished with his beer. He gave me a lazy grin as he burped rather loudly. I waved a hand in front of my face.

"Gross dude, you could at least hold it in."

"I coullddd but I could also do this Ken-go-san." he slurred. He blew right in my face and I swear I was about to gag. I put a glove covered hand over my face before crossing my eyes in disgust.

"Personal space Kou-san!"

"I'm sorryyyy," he whined. He sat right next to me putting his head on my shoulder, "I don't know the meaning of the words: Personal space Ken-go-san." he said before passing out.

'Note to self: Keep the beer away from Kou-san.' I got up and began to clear up the glasses, 'I wonder how Akira is doing with his new roommate.'

+Lyrica: Normal POV+

"Akira-kun!" Shirogane whined.

"What!" Akira growled.

"Stop frowning your face is going to freeze that way."

"I can do what I want you know." he retorted.

"Yes you can but the actions you do have consequences later on." Shirogane countered.

For the past hour they've been going back and forth, Shirogane trying to learn something while Akira was brushing him off. Neither one was really ready to give up in this battle of wills. Shirogane stared at Akira, taking into account every single detailed, 'Besides the scowl he is quite the looker, didn't expect that he would turn out like this. Especially those green eyes of his…'

Akira stared back at Shirogane, analyzing every facial feature, 'Besides the fact that he wears lipstick he seems good looking enough. Especially those blue eyes of him… they seem to…' he shook his head. No way was he actually thinking of his roommate this way and it was just the first day!

Akira laid back on his newly made bed, gazing up at the ceiling. Shirogane stared at Akira then down at the black case in front of the bed.

"Akira-kun."

Akira didn't reply.

"Akira-kun." he said a little bit louder.

Akira turned to his side facing the wall. Shirogane felt a vein pop, but he did his best to smile. Slowly he walked over to the bed and sat beside Akira.

"Akira-kun don't be like that." he said. Putting on a little pout even though he was fully aware the brunette couldn't see it.

"I can be whatever I want to be."

"Not if that means you being a grumpy old man Akira-kun." Shirogane chuckled.

Akira got up and growled, "Dammit just leave me alone!"

Shirogane smirked, "Now why would I want to do that, A-ki-ra-kun?" he enunciated each syllable then blew air against Akira's face. The brunette blushed slightly, causing Shirogane to chuckle.

"Bastard." was all Akira could manage to say.

"Bastard… hmmm that's not something people call me."

"Oh really?" Akira asked crossing his arms over his chest, "Then what do people refer you to then?"

Shirogane started to count on his fingers, then placed a pale white finger on his chin, "Sometimes Shiro-can, or Snow Prince, or Bloody Mary."

"Why Bloody Mary?" Akira asked raising an eyebrow.

Shirogane placed the same finger on his lips, "Because of my blood red lips."

Akira opened his mouth a little, then closed it. Then opened it again, "Not very imaginative."

Shirogane chuckled a little, "Yes I know but what do you expect from a music school?"

"Something more creative that's what." Akira said.

"Well while we're on the subject of music, what instrument do you play?" Shirogane asked.

Akira stared into the man's blue eyes before replying, "None of your business."

"Akira-kun! Tell meeee." he whined.

Akira covered his ears, "Fine! I play the violin!"

"The violin?" Shirogane asked. His red lips forming an O.

"Yes a violin. Did you not hear me the first time?"

"I did I did, just that I didn't think someone like you would play something as beautiful as a violin."

"There are a lot of things you don't know." Akira said before lying back down on the bed and turning to his side.

'I could say the same for you as well.' Shirogane thought. He glanced up at the clock and let out a sigh, it was getting to be that time. Getting up from the bed he put on a black jacket and buttoned it up halfway. He was just out the door when Akira asked,

"Where are you going?"

"Aw, concerned for your roommates welfare? Akira-kun I'm so touched."

"Tch as if, just answer the question."

"If you must know I'm going out for a night walk." he said. Even though it was a lie.

"By yourself?" Akira inquired.

"Why yes is that such an issue?"

Akira stared at Shirogane before lying back down on the bed, "Nope." was all he said. When Shirogane was sure that the teen fell asleep he closed the door behind him. 'Akira your curiosity may either be a very good thing or very, very bad thing.'

+Lyrica: It is in our nature to figure out what we do not know.+

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! Read and Review

-Fallenx :]


	4. Chapter 4

~Fallen's Little Corner~

Ello my lurvely's Chapter four is out and about and ready to be readddd :D Also I'd like to thank all who reviewed. Especially **BlackSnowMoon** for all her support with my story :] Her stories are pretty freaking awesome so you should read them when you get the chance :D

Shirogane: Fallen would also like to mention to check out her other stories as well. Support is good for the soul!

Me: PREACH IT SHIRO! PREACH IT! :D

Anywhooooooo.....

I don't feel like babbling....

So......

Read, Review, Enjoy (RRE!!!!!)

* * *

+Lyrica: Dream State- Akira's POV.+

_I looked up towards the sky, it was the brightest blue I have ever seen. All around me were people, chatting to one another. The weird thing was, the people had wings. And on the wings they had intricate designs on them: like circles and triangles and flowers. Now I didn't find this strange, because somehow it was like I've been here before, kind of like déjà vu._

_I walked straight ahead, letting my body lead me to wherever it wanted to take me. Along the way I took in all the sights around me. The trees were at least three stories tall, and you could see the colorful birds perched upon its branches. The flowers were spectacular as well, they were bright, just like the birds. Bending over I picked one and sniffed it, it was such a heavenly fragrance! I kept walking until I reached a clearing. I gazed into the crystal blue water and was pretty shocked to see my reflection._

_I had long, flowing black hair. It went straight past my waist, only slightly touching my butt. My eyes were sharper, more intense. And my green irises were now red, really deep red like the color of blood. The clothes I was wearing was something I've never even thought I owned! It was a long white trench cut, with black ribbons hanging off the sleeves and other various places. In my opinion I though I looked pretty great, well… more than usual of course. Actually now that I thought about it, I resembled my brother almost. Only that his hair wasn't as long, but I couldn't just stand here all day and stare at myself so I ventured onwards._

_Finally I arrived at my destination: a huge podium in the middle of the town square. On the podium was my violin, the one I had gotten from my brother. I took my position on stage, and placed the violin on my right shoulder. Slowly I moved my bow over the strings, the crowd was awestruck hanging onto every note. _

_Music filled the air, as wings started to grow on my back. They enveloped me in their warmth as I was being lifted up into the air. My movements became faster and faster as the tempo of the song picked up. I was just about to do the ending when I heard a laugh. I turned my head and dropped my bow and violin on the ground in shock. The violin made a horrifying screech as it dropped to the ground and shattered, the shards flying everywhere and piercing the audience. _

_I could hear the screams of the winged people, I wanted to turn around, apologize to them but I was frozen in place. The man laughed again, smiling revealing a set of razor sharp teeth: stained in blood. He lifted his gaze up, our eyes locked. I recognized those eyes: it was him. _

_I willed my wings to fly, but they were shedding, the once white wings were now stained black. One by one the black feathers fell, and with each fallen feather the man took a step closer. I screamed for him to go away, to leave me alone and stay in Hell. This made him laugh more._

"_A-ki-ra." he said. Enunciating each word, "Don't be like that, you know you've missed me."_

"_No I didn't! I want you to stay away from me!" I screamed._

_Somehow me and the man were face to face. He cupped my cheek in my hand and licked it slowly, I screamed. His tongue was like acid on my flesh, I was going insane. I started to see red and black, and stars. I trashed wildly, trying my best to scratch him. My nail made contact with his hand however he didn't bleed, the faint line just healed itself. He gripped my cheek tighter._

"_Now Akira, why would you do that to your precious one?"_

"_Because you're not precious to me! Not anymore, now leave me alone!" I screamed. Sobbing hysterically. _

_I thought I had escaped him, but I never can. Not in reality or in my subconscious, he will always be there. Lurking in the darkness of my being. He leaned forward ready to kiss me, I started to shake violently when a silver feather hit him in the back and the man disintegrated._

_I dropped to the floor, but was caught by someone I couldn't see his face clearly because his silver feathers were so blinding. He opened his mouth to talk but I couldn't understand what he was saying. It was like he was speaking a different language._

_The man with silver wings leaned forward and placed a kiss on my lips, I felt the heat rush to my face, the silver winged man smiled and brushed a bang from my face._

"_Akira I have not forgotten about you, but you have forgotten about me." he said._

_I widened my eyes, did this mean I knew him before? And if I did how come I've forgotten about him?_

"_What do you mean… I've forgotten you?" I asked puzzled._

_The man chuckled then smiled, "For now it does not matter. What does matter is that you wake up."_

"_Wake up?" _

"_Yes Akira, wake up."_

**+Lyrica: Normal POV+**

"Akira-kun." Shirogane said. Shaking the sleeping teen for him to wake up, however it didn't work.

Akira turned on his side and pulled the blanket over him, "Five more minutes…" he mumbled in his sleep.

Shirogane chuckled, "Nope no can do Akira-kun. If you don't wake up I'll have to get you up the hard way."

The only movement Shirogane could see was the rise and fall of Akira's body. Indicating that the teen had already fallen back asleep.

'You know… I really didn't want to do this.' Shirogane thought before correcting himself, 'Actually yeah I did want to do this.' he smirked. Carefully he crept onto the bed, straddling himself onto Akira's side. Gently and slowly he leaned forward and moved a piece of hair that was covering the teen's ear.

"Time to wake up Akira-kun." he whispered as he gave a quick nibble onto the teen's ear. It did the job quite well as Akira literally jumped in the air-causing Shirogane to fall off the bed in the process- as he covered his ear. A red tint crept onto the brunette's face.

Shirogane smiled, "Ohayou."

"Ohayou?!?! What the hell is your problem Bastard!" Akira growled.

Shirogane put on a mock pout, "Akira-kun don't be so mean." he quivered his lip a little for added affect.

Akira didn't take the bait, "I think I have the rights to be however I want with you, especially after you practically just molested me."

"I wasn't molesting you, I was simply waking you up."

"Really then what would you call it?"

"I would call it: duty."

Akira gave him a look saying: Are you out of your mind?, "…Duty?"

"Yes," Shirogane nodded, "that is what I said isn't it?"

"What the hell… how could this possibly be your duty!?"

Shirogane let out a laugh, "It's my duty because I am your roommate, and your senior. And as both your roommate and senior it is my duty to make sure you're ready for whatever the day calls upon."

Akira cleaned out the dirt from his ears in a rude manner.

Shirogane sighed, "Well now that you're up you can get dressed." he said as he got up from the bed.

Akira stayed put, and folded his arms across his chest. Which Shirogane noticed was bare. For some reason he couldn't help himself but stare at the younger's one's chest. He had to admit, Akira was pretty toned, muscular but not so muscular that he could be defined as buff.

Akira caught Shirogane staring at him, particularly his chest and became very self conscious very quickly. He grabbed the covers and quickly covered his upper torso.

Shirogane pouted, "Oi, come on. I wasn't done staring yet Akira-kun." putting in more than enough whining into his tone.

Akira snarled, "Drop dead." he said venomously before hurling a pillow at the older ones head. Shirogane skillfully dodged.

"Akira-kun you should really control your anger better then this."

Akira sent him a glare that could freeze hell over, "I'd rather not. Now if you don't mind I'd like to change."

"Go right on ahead Akira-kun." Shirogane bent over and stretched out a hand towards the closet. Akira stomped towards the closet, and was surprised that all his clothes were neatly organized. He gave a suspicious look towards Shirogane.

"Have you been through my stuff?"

"Yes, but only to put away your clothes. I didn't look through anything else." Shirogane said smiling, even though there was a hint of something else in his eyes. For now Akira decided to dismiss it, but he would still keep a watch on Shirogane.

"Alright…" he started to pick out a shirt, a white one with a black guitar and purple paint splatter. Then he put on a black chocker that resembled a belt. Slipping that on he started to take off his boxers when he felt eyes boring into his, now clothed, back. "Do you mind? I find this really awkward having you staring at me like that."

Shirogane laughed, "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself." he covered his eyes with his hands, "Please do continue." However he did peek a little through his fingers.

Akira pulled off his boxers for a pair of black ones, and slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans. By the time he was done he saw that Shirogane had migrated from the bed to the computer. His bright blue eyes were glaring at the screen intently. Akira padded against the floor and leaned over Shirogane's shoulder, the man's white locks were tumbling freely past his shoulder. Akira could smell the fragrance of shampoo in his hair, 'Is that strawberries?' he thought.

Inconspicuously he leaned further trying his best to see what was so interesting on the screen. Shirogane quickly swiveled his chair around blocking the screen.

"What were you looking at?" Akira asked. Raising a delicate brown eyebrow.

Ignoring his question Shirogane asked, "Akira-kun do you have a cell phone?"

Akira frowned, "I'm not answering your question before you answer mine."

Shirogane side and his forehead crinkled in thought, his eyes shut tight in concentration. He opened his eyes before replying, "Nothing really, just an email from my parents."

"An email from your parents made you glare that intently?"

Shirogane smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes, "Well… there's some issues… but it doesn't matter."

"Like hell it doesn't matter, don't think you can blow off a matter like this!" Akira practically screamed.

Shirogane looked startled, "Why does the matter of family bother you so much?"

Akira tensed up, chewing on his bottom lip he started to unconsciously curl and uncurl his fingers into fists. Slowly he let out a shaky breath before replying, "No reason."

Shirogane raised an eyebrow before shrugging, "Fine I won't force you to tell me anything. But now," he crossed one leg over the other, "you got to answer my question Akira-kun." he said.

"Pfft… what question?" Akira asked. Trying to avoid the question.

"You know, the question about if you have a cell phone or not. I know you haven't forgotten."

"And so what if I do have a cell phone? What about it?"

Shirogane smiled, "Well if you do then we should exchange numbers."

"No way in Hell." Akira said curtly. His eyes glaring towards the older one.

Shirogane looked hurt, "And why not!"

"Why the hell would I want you texting me every second of everyday?" Akira countered.

"It wouldn't be every second… more like every half hour."

Akira glare intensified, "I repeat: No way in Hell." he growled as he stomped away from the computer and made his way to the door.

"But Akira-kun, what if you're in danger? How am I going to contact you if you get in any trouble!"

"Ever heard of snail mail? Or maybe telepathic messages!" Akira stated sarcastically.

"Akira-kunnn!" Shirogane whined, "I'm being serious! I want to be like… a brotherly figure to you! Oh I know you can call me Shironii-chan!" his blue eyes sparkled in anticipation and amusement.

Akira's green eyes turned cold as he stared at Shirogane, "I had a brother… I don't need another one." he stated as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

+Lyrica: Some secrets we just don't want to tell.+


	5. Chapter 5

+Fallen's Little Corner!+

Ello my lurvelys! Here's chapter 5! Just like you all wanted :D

Akira: You're pretty cocky Fallen.

Me: Oh shush Akira. Anyway, I'm trying to do the best I can with my stories, but as the last few weeks of school are coming to an end I'm too wrapped up D: It's horrible. But after school I'll definitely being updating a little more frequently and getting more stories out there too.

Kengo: Banzaiiii!

Me: With that said; read, review, enjoy! :)

* * *

+Lyrica: Shirogane's POV+

I sighed, looks like I scared him off, but I do have to admit seeing him angry was quite enjoyable. Those green eyes always seem to mystify me. I shook my head, I couldn't be thinking about the attraction now. He wouldn't let me… the bastard.

However something didn't make sense to me, after all the files I've read I never read anything about him having an older brother. Let alone he changed his last name also… but why? I turned around to face my computer. I got one new message.

_Shiro,_

_Last night was a success once again, your ability by far is the most… beneficial. The Muse is a kind being indeed don't you think? For granting you such an amazing and wonderful gift. I'll be looking forward to tonight as well, I need more spells, more music or else what we have worked for will all be for nothing. To restore what was once lost, to make things right once again, that is the will of the Muse, and as the Muses' faithful servants we must follow it's will._

_The things you produce… from your own body, your own beautiful body. They will be used well. _

_But enough about that, how is the boy doing? Have you gotten close to him yet, I need a report soon. He is also an important key to the plan. Don't let him fall through your fingers. Do everything you can to make him ours. _

_H._

He keeps saying" Will of the Muse." and "That what I produce is beautiful." I curled my hands into fists. What I do is not beautiful, it's a curse from the heavens. How can anyone think that what I can do is beautiful? A gift? It's insane!

I can't keep on thinking about this… I'll stress myself out. I need to take my mind off it off of all of it. A random thought came through my head: Akira. The thought of Akira made me smile, I wonder how long it would take for him to notice. I laughed, he probably already has and is now stomping around angrily up and down the hallway. Oh how I wish I could see that, I sighed once again. He will get suspicious if I don't reply to him soon. I started to type out my message when I heard yelling and stomping from outside. I smiled in spite of myself, he found out.

+Lyrica: Akira's POV+

"WHAT THE HELL? WHEN DID HE GET THE CHANCE TO PUT IN HIS NUMBER! LYING BASTARD HE SAID HE DIDN'T GO THROUGH MY STUFF!" I screamed as I stared at my cell phone screen. The name xShiro-chan was blinking at me repeatedly. Such a liar that guy is! If he got to my cell phone then just what else did he get into?

To say I was pissed is a total understatement, I can't even stand to see that creep right now! I paced up and down the hallway angrily punching the wall a couple of times. What options did I have right now? Well that was an easy question:

A) Kick Shirogane's ass.

B) Delete the number.

C) Find someone to take my anger out on.

I find all these very tempting, but I'll put them in order by importance. Selecting the menu button I clicked on delete, but the number was still there. .Hell? I tried deleting the number again, but a weird symbol came up. It was an upside green triangle. I had no idea where the hell it came from but I knew it was the reason for me being unable to delete his number, but how did it get on here? Was it a virus or what! Damn it I'm really going to kill this guy!

But since I'm way to angry to I was going to go with option C: Take out my anger on someone, and I knew just the guy to use.

+Lyrica: Normal POV+

Akira banged loudly against Kengo's door. 'The hell is the idiot? He needs to get out here now!' he thought angrily. The brunette then started to kick the door, after a couple of kicks the door finally opened to reveal a less than happy person.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't you know you're disrupting the peace? I should call the cops on you Baka!" the person said.

'I'm guessing this is Kengo's roommate. Looks just like the picture, expect he's frowning now.' Akira thought. Ignoring the man who was currently yelling at him.

"Oi! Answer me!" Kou screamed.

Akira growled, "Don't yell at me damn it! What do you want me to answer?"

"Tell me what the hell you think you were doing banging on my door!"

"I think I wanted to get you're other roommate not you! So stop PMSing and let me in." Akira scowled as he pushed his way passed Kou and into the room. The room itself looked like a hurricane went through it once, did a U-turn and came back to finish off whatever it didn't hit the last time. 'Really did I expect the room to be any better than this? And there's even empty beer bottles sprawled all over the place. But where's the Idiot?'

"Oi Akira! What are you doing here?" Kengo asked. Akira looked down, to find Kengo sitting on the floor playing his DS. Like Akira he too was wearing skinny jeans but his were white and held up with a black and blue studded belt. And the shirt he was wearing was short sleeved and light blue, and to finish off his outfit he had his classic black gloves on.

Akira was not in the time for talk so he grabbed Kengo by the arm, causing the teen to drop his DS, and dragged him out of the room.

"Akiraaaa," Kengo whined, "Where are you taking me!"

"Just shut up alright? I need you right now."

"Y-You need me?" Kengo asked, a blush creeping on his face.

"Yes! Now just shut up and follow me." Akira growled as he pulled Kengo along. Rounding corners and nearly bumping into people on the way. They finally made their way outside the boy's dormitory, the clouds were covering the sky so the sunlight wasn't able to get through. Akira didn't mind he just wanted out of that dorm and away from that bastard.

"Akira why are we outside anyway? And why are you so angry?"

Akira sat on a near by bench and leaned back, "I'm angry because people don't care about privacy anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" Kengo asked sitting next to Akira.

"…Nothing…" Akira said. He wasn't going to get into this, because if he started talking about the issue with Shirogane wanting to be his "Brotherly Figure" then saying outright that he has… or better yet had a brother. Kengo would want to know about it, and if that happened Akira's whole past would be found out. No way did he want anyone, especially Kengo, knowing about it.

Before Kengo could say anything he was interrupted by a beep, then another beep, then three more beeps after that. Akira widened his eyes and quickly took out his cell phone the screen indicated he had one new text but it kept on beeping. Soon words were being played: Ice Ice Baby. Dun na na na na na na.

'You got to be kidding me!' Akira thought. He flipped open his phone and checked the text.

**xShiro-chan**

Akira-kun, plz come back. I'm so lonely ): . Besides we need 2 talk so come back soon. I'll be waiting ;)

"Oh I am so not ready to go back to that place." Akira thought angrily before snapping his cell phone shut.

Kengo had a look of bewilderment on his face, "Oi Oi Akira, what was that just now? Did someone text you a forward message or something? I hate those things!"

"No… but it was annoying nonetheless." Akira scowled.

"Really can I read it?"

"No." Akira stated.

"Why not!" Kengo whined.

"Because it's none of your damned business, the only reason I wanted you out here was so I could take my anger out on you, but you're making it worse."

Kengo frowned his eyes downcast, "Oh… sorry to hear that. I-I'll just go back inside then." he started to make his way back inside when he felt an arm grab his.

"No don't go, sorry I was out of line… it's a bad habit I have. Really I appreciate you coming out here even though I didn't really give you a good reason to.."

"Don't worry about it, it's what friends do." Kengo smiled. He noticed that Akira hadn't taken his arm off of his own, he started to blush.

"Oi what's wrong?" Akira asked. He placed a hand on Kengo's forehead causing the blonde to blush even more, "You're face is really red."

"I-I'm fine! Really!" Kengo laughed nervously.

Akira shrugged, "Whatever you say." Akira's phone beeped once again and the annoying ring tone started playing, "For the love of…!" he checked his phone and read over the text, his eyes widened as his face turned pale, "He wouldn't dare…."

Kengo peered over the cell, "He wouldn't dare to do what?"

Akira quickly put the cell in his pocket and sprinted back to the dorms, "Got to go Kengo! See you later!"

Kengo sighed as he sunk back onto the bench, his moment with Akira was over because of one text. Just great. He touched the place where Akira previously held his arm and sighed, "Akira…"

+Lyrica: Sometimes we can't ignore the feelings we have.+

Akira ran down the hallway at lightning speed and skidded at a halt at his room door. He flung the door upon and stalked inside. Shirogane was in the middle of reading a book, his black framed reading glasses hanging on the bridge of his nose. From what Akira could see, the cover had a title but the weird thing was the title was in a different language.

"Oh Akira-kun you're back." Shirogane said with a smile.

"Don't smile at me! You said you didn't look through my stuff you lied!" Akira growled his anger rising to a dangerous level, "What did you see!"

Shirogane looked offended, "Akira-kun I didn't look through your stuff."

"Oh really? Then explain this to me!" Akira took out his cell phone and held it up close to Shirogane's face. The upside down green triangle was blinking once again.

Shirogane smiled, "Oh that, you see… that's a restriction spell."

"A restriction spell… are you telling me you Houdini-ed my cell?"

Shirogane laughed, "Houdini-ed? Oh no, he's not up to par with this type of magic I assure you, but I'm not going to get into any details with this, tomorrow you'll get all your answers."

"But I want my answers now! Tell me Shirogane or I'll go to the headmaster and report you!"

"Report me for what? I didn't go through your stuff, and telling the headmaster would be no good."

"And why is that?" Akira asked crossing his arms across his chest.

Shirogane gave him a sad smile, "Because… I'm his favorite." The way he said favorite got to Akira, like Shirogane was being tied by chains that he himself couldn't break, for the fear of freedom could very well mean his death. Akira knew all to well what that felt like.

Sighing Akira sat down against the door, placing his arms on his knees and then putting his head on them. He blew a stray bang away from his face, "Seems like you're his dog."

Shirogane's eyes flashed with anger but for only for a second , then they just seemed sad. Who knew eyes as blue as those could flash something as dark and depressing as sadness, "I suppose you're right with that. A dog that's held by his chain, the iron grip of his master too tight to bear." Shirogane stared at his hands for what seemed the longest time before he looked up to Akira with a smile plastered on his face. Akira could tell it was fake. "Enough about that though, where did you go after you stormed off?"

"Does it really matter?" Akira countered.

"Because Akira-kun I'm worried about you as all, what if you really did get hurt… or something worse happened, I need to make sure you're safe, I care about you as all."

"How could you care about me when you just met me! Don't say things you don't mean…"

Shirogane walked over to Akira and bent down. He placed a hand on his cheek, Akira froze. He didn't know what to do. Shirogane was just standing there fondling his cheek and he was just sitting there letting him do it. 'What… what's going on…'

_AKIRA! _a voice screamed.

Akira grabbed the side of his head it was that voice, ringing through his head reminding him that he can't let anyone else touch him, let anyone else come near him.

Shirogane looked at him in concern, "Akira-kun," he attempted to reach out his hand Akira swatted it away, "What's wrong."

Akira let out a shaky breath, "J-Just don't touch me… I-I'll be fine." he took a couple more breaths and finally his breathing was regular and his moment had passed.

"Akira-kun do you not like people touching you?"

Akira shook his head, "N-No it's not that…"

Shirogane got up slowly and walked over to his bed. It looked like he was searching for something, finally he came back with a teddy bear, "Here you can hug this."

Akira gave him a look that said: 'Are you crazy?' "I think I'll pass." he said as he stood up from where he was sitting, "Now back to my cell phone-"

"It doesn't matter, you'll learn eventually." Shirogane interrupted with a smile.

"Of course it matters! You did something to my cell and I want you to undo it right now!"

"Akira do you feel sleepy?" Shirogane asked ignoring Akira out right.

"Feeling sleepy what the hell? Don't change the subject!"

Shirogane brushed a bang from his face he leaned forward and whispered one word: _Sono. _Akira felt his eyes getting heavy as he collapsed in Shirogane's arms. Shirogane looked down upon the sleeping brunette, smiling at the look of utter peace on his face. "Night Akira-kun." then he placed a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

Chapter 5 has come to a close :)

I hope you alllll enjoyyyeedddd! (you better have... or else... O_O)

ANYWHO! The next chapter to come out is chapter 3 of Save the Innocent. So I hope you all look forward to that :)

**Review** for Fallen and get **COOKIES AND PLUSHIESSSS!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ta daaaa (Once again to lazy to write Fallen's Little Corner...) Chapter 6 of Lyrica has arrived and is awaiting for you to read it! :D

So what are you waiting forrrrr?

Go on now, go on!

Read and Review!

And don't forget to enjoy :D

* * *

_+Lyrica: Dream State- Akira's POV+_

_My instrument was and is a part of me… following along my thoughts. This time instead of it's normal oak color my violin was pure white, just the same as my coat and wings. The violin made the most heavenly sound when played._

_All the winged people in the audience were singing along. Their own voices singing along to their own harmony. As the song progressed I heard a trumpet blare. I opened my scarlet eyes, Kengo was there in all his golden glory._

_His normal blond spiky hair was straightened and brushed his shoulders. His wings were the same as mine, three on each side but they were golden. His outfit was an exact replica of mine, but his was yellow and black instead of the white and black. _

_Kengo caught me staring and gave me one of his world famous grins, but his eyes -that were now onyx- told a different story. In those onyx pools of his he was issuing a challenge. I smirked, no way was he beating me. I closed my eyes and let the music take control. _

_When Kengo went faster I went faster. When Kengo got louder I got louder. It was literally a war of the instruments on who could come out on top. A war neither of us were willing to back down without a fight._

_I was just about to beat Kengo, he was taking breaks to get intakes of air. I had him on the ropes and the audience were enjoying every second of it. I was going to play the final measure when my violin string snapped. _

_I didn't realize it at first but I was bleeding, well my cheek and my left hand -the one I play with- were bleeding anyways. The blood was dripping lazily, taking its time to trail down my face and streak my cheek. With every drop the sound it made rang through my ears, I winced at the noise. It was such a horrible noise._

_I turned towards Kengo, he was smirking, but the life was gone from his onyx eyes. They were practically soulless. That's when I noticed he was bleeding… badly. Kengo dropped to the floor, his trumpet rolled only a couple of inches away from him. Its brilliant gold was now dulled to a muddy brown. I stared at my violin and noticed that its pure white had dulled to an ashy black. _

_I ran over to Kengo, placing my darkened violin carefully on the floor. I tried to feel his pulse, I even started to chant some words. Words that I didn't recognize, but they didn't work. The moment I made contact with his skin he disintegrated into ash. My fingers were bloodied along with my wings that were falling off feather by feather. _

_I felt a sudden pain shoot through my head. Before everything went black I heard Kengo's voice say three words: "You did this."_

+Lyrica: Our hands are stained by our deeds. Some deeds that we ourselves don't even know we committed until too late.+

(Normal POV)

Akira awoke with a throbbing headache, 'Another dream… what does it mean though?' Akira vaguely remembered what happened yesterday. One thing he did remember thing was what Shirogane had whispered to him before he passed out: Sono. Somehow, someway he knew what that meant: sleep. But how he knew was beyond him.

Shirogane was on the edge his bed putting on his shoes. He felt eyes staring at him and looked up to see Akira. Shirogane sent him a smile of innocence.

"Good Mor-"

"Drop dead." Akira said. His voice stone cold.

Shirogane looked quite shocked, "Akira kun did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" he asked with a pout.

Akira ignored the question and asked one of his own, "What does Sono mean?"

Shirogane blinked trying his best to look ignorant, "What are you talking about Akira-kun?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I was ranting on to you yesterday and you said Sono and I completely crashed. Then I…"

"Then you what Akira-kun?" Shirogane looked deeply concerned. However his cerulean blue eyes showed intrigue.

"Then I… woke up to you're face and nearly had a heart attack." Akira said with a smirk, "Me and smiles don't really work well in the morning."

Shirogane gave Akira a steely look, "That's not what you were going to say. Now stop playing games with me Akira. What happened?"

Akira merely stared at Shirogane. On the outside he was sending a defying growl to the snow white haired man, but on the inside he was having a grand debate on whether or not to tell him about his dreams. It wasn't the first time they've appeared. When he was little he had dreams about having wings and playing his violin all the time. They just weren't as frequent as they were now.

Akira shrugged, "I don't think I can tell you…"

Shirogane gave a considerate smile, "If my hunch is correct I already know what's going on. But we can't sit here forever today's the first day of classes. Get your uniform on and let's go."

"Wait what? What day is it today?" Akira glanced towards the calendar. Apparently he's been here longer than he thought. It was already Monday, "Where's my uniform Shirogane." he said it more like a statement then a question.

Shirogane was silently happy, that was the first time Akira referred to him by his first name. He had to admit… he liked it. "The school sent them earlier today." he grabbed the uniform that was protected with plastic. Kind of like the type you get when you receive your clothes from the dry cleaners. He handed Akira the uniform, "Go put this on. The good thing about this school is that each room has it's own bathroom. Just change in there and when you're done come out so I can see."

Akira grabbed the uniform from Shirogane's hand and marched off to the bathroom. Shirogane smiled, he did enjoy seeing the brunette angered, 'He's just so cute when he gets angry, a red tint forms on his cheeks and his green eyes glint like emeralds.' he thought. Then he sighed, 'When he comes out of the bathroom he'll want an explanation.' He leaned against the wall and examined his long locks, he broke out into a small smile, 'No… I don't have to explain, He will.'

The brunette stared at his reflection in the full length mirror. He had to admit, the uniform fit him quite well. It was a long black sleeved top with a white sweater vest. Apparently you could wear anything you want for the lower half so Akira went for skinny jeans and skater shoes. He fastened the music pin onto his vest. Finally he placed his lucky black choker around his neck. Akira played with his brown locks, 'They've gotten longer.' He thought, 'Now they touch my shoulders, before they could barely even reach there. Short time too…' Akira really much into science and all that and left his hair growth alone.

Stepping out of the bathroom he was greeting with a gasp, from no one other than Shirogane.

"Perfecto! It looks amazing on you Akira-kun." Shirogane gushed.

Akira nodded. He still hadn't forgotten the conversation that had taken place earlier. The brunette folded his arms across his chest and stared at Shirogane. Shirogane noticing the stare blushed and looked towards the opposite direction.

"Is there something wrong Akira-kun?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yeah there is, your uniform's different than mine." Akira replied. He glanced at Shirogane's uniform which was a black trench coat with white gloves and black pants. "I thought age didn't matter at this school on where you're placed."

Shirogane turned back to Akira and gave him a knowing smile, "You're right. Here age doesn't really matter, but ability… ability does. "

"So basically you're saying that… my ability can't be compared to yours?"

Shirogane laughed, "Oh know, my ability is no match for yours Akira-kun I'll tell you that."

"Then why is your uniform different than mine."

"Well… if I told you now what fun would that be? Besides your first class will tell you everything."

"What the hell Shirogane? Tell me now!" Akira growled.

Shirogane whistled a happy tune ignoring the brunette. Thus causing Akira to get even angrier, 'I swear he's doing this to me on purpose!' Akira thought. At the same time Shirogane was thinking, 'It's so much fun seeing him get angry, I have to do this more often.'

The white haired man clapped his hands and smiled, "Akira-kun let's go to class shall we?"

"Tch, whatever I could care less." Akira said. His voice more calm but his body was tense.

Shirogane smiled which to Akira looked more like a smirk, "I'll lead the way."

+Lyrica+

"Welcome students to your first lesson in Music Composition 101. I am your teacher Sawaki and for the next year or more you will be having me once a week." Their teacher explained. Akira though wasn't paying attention along with Kengo who he had met up with prior to the class. They both choose to sit in the far back, the teacher scared both of them. Not because of what he looked like but the air around him, it gave off an almighty attitude.

"Now in this class we will be learning to do several things: Compose music, listen to music, determine its origin, the history of music, and how to critic music. Now to you all this may seem like basic stuff, but I assure you this is no walk in the park. You will be lucky if you're able to pass my quiz today."

The students groaned, of course it would be this guy who would give new students a pop quiz on the first day. Akira slouched in his seat preparing to doze off but Kengo flicked him on the cheek. Akira opened one eye and glared. From one eye perspective Akira could see that Kengo had the exact same uniform as his. Except that the pin he was wearing was bronze, while Akira's was a bright white.

"What do you want Idiot?"

"It's Kengo, Akira, Kengo."

"Whatever answer my question Idiotic Kengo."

Kengo's lip twitched. "Akira-kun! Don't be so mean! I thought we were friends!"

"First of all… I don't think of you much of a friend but more of an acquaintance. Second of all what did I tell you about the bloody suffix?" Akira growled.

Kengo smirked, "I'll drop the suffix when you drop the Idiot."

"Not happening." Akira said defiantly.

Kengo grinned, "Well then your suffix has come back to stay."

Akira groaned. He felt eyes on him and looked up, he saw that the teacher was staring right at him and Kengo.

"Naito-san?" Sawaki asked. A hint of irritation in his voice.

"…Hai?" It took a while for Akira to respond, for a moment he forgot he had a different name.

"Is your conversation more important then my lesson sir?"

Akira shrugged, "Possibly, but at the moment my conversation is pretty boring. So I'd have to say that your lesson could keep my interest." the brunette said a hint of smugness in his voice. He couldn't help himself. He loved smarting off the teachers.

Sawaki let his moment of anger pass before breaking into a smirk, "Well then if you find my lesson of interest then would you like to be the first one to take the pop quiz?"

"Whatever, just tell me what to do." Akira said as he got up from his seat and walked to the stage.

"Oi Akira!" Kengo whispered.

"What Baka?" Somewhere along the lines Akira had switched back to his native tongue. Choosing to make some American words Japanese.

"Do you know what you're doing!"

Akira shrugged as his response.

Kengo just blinked at him, then smiled, "Well then good luck buddy!"

Akira gave him a lazy wave before reporting up stage. He noticed that a violin was already prepared for him, along with an iPod and earbuds. 'What the hell are these for?' he thought

"Naito-san here is your task: You are to pick one of the ten songs from the iPod.. After you pick the song, listen to it but only once. Then after listening play the song."

"That's all I have to do?" Akira asked. His tone of voice sound bored.

"Yes. Is that too difficult for you?" Sawaki asked. Issuing a challenge.

"No, it's too easy. But I'll do it anyway." Akira said accepting the challenge. He picked up the docked iPod and shuffled through the song list. His eyes landing on a song titled: Metamorphose. For some reason, some… force was screaming out to him to choose that song. He unconsciously placed the ear buds into his ears and hit the play button.

He closed his eyes and listened to the beat of the music, he divided everything up into sections. He identified each instrument played and memorized every lyric. Through the whole song he felt something growing inside of him, he felt warmth. He felt like he could fly. Reopening his eyes he made his choice to play that song.

Akira placed the violin and balanced it on his right shoulder. He held the bow in his other hand. For a minute there was absolute silence as Akira replayed the song over and over again in his head. Sawaki was becoming impatient, he had be warned about this one, about the skills he would hold. 'He told me that his ability might even surpass his own but all I see is a brat. How could this kid possible be Him…?' he thought.

Sawaki smirked, "Hesitating Naito-san? I thought you said this was going to be easy."

Akira opened his eyes. His green irises showing determination and confidence, "I'm not hesitating I'm just waiting for you to tell me to start."

Sawaki looked taken aback, then he scowled, "Tch… you may begin."

Akira's bow moved gracefully and skillfully over the violin. Sawaki's eyes widened. From the minute Akira played he could recognize the song immediately. No way could a normal human being choose that song at random. It wouldn't sound right to their ears so they would choose another one.

Everyone who took his class thought he was crazy for making them take a quiz so early in the year, but he had a legit reason. He needed to weed the students out, to separate the ones with the gifts and the ones without it. He purposely put that song in just for that reason. He watched in amazement as Akira continued to play the song. He even thought that he could hear Akira sing the words.

_I wonder, is this the place where the sky's blue color_

_is being dyed the color of ash?_

_As if pointing out a path,_

_the sky is covered by the spreading color of darkness_

_The you you saw reflected in the mirror through that crack,_

_frightened you_

_Because I believed in you when you said your goodbye_

_But it wasn't something I could be put into words_

As Akira continued to play he felt translucent wings grow on his back, the music was rising within him and he didn't feel the least bit scared. To him, this felt right… this song felt right to him. This song was unlocking something within him, and he knew he wanted it out.

_Please let this be granted_

_The voice calling those two souls resounds in the heart's depths_

_Come on, grasp that outstretched hand and let's go_

_Right now we don't have time to stand still_

_In this monochrome world_

_If the moon fades to the color of the night,_

_A small sky-colored light might shine_

_See the sky changing to the color of the night_

_The road stretches on_

_Taking that yourself that overcame hundred nights apart_

_On the day we started moving_

_Having said goodbye, your back and trembling hand_

_And silent smile_

Akira saw memories flash through his head: The man he once referred to as his brother, with his back turned to him. He tried to run towards him but he was just too far away. No way could he ever catch up to him. Then he felt arms envelop him, their tight so grip he couldn't breathe.

_Please let them not lose their way_

_If that sacred coach that should carry the two souls exists somewhere_

_Even now that cutting flow seems unstoppable_

_Just continue looking_

_In this monochrome time_

_The real you reflected inside the mirror,_

_That you saw through that crack_

_Saying goodbye, you ran off to protect someone_

_But it wasn't something I could be put into words_

The man holding him, he thought it was Him the man he tried so hard to fight away, but in his mind's eye it was Shirogane. Holding him tight, now they were facing a shattered mirror. A long crack divided the mirror in two. On one half was himself, on the other half was the person in his dreams, the one with the long black hair and scarlet eyes.

_Please let this be granted_

_The voice calling those two souls resounds in the heart's depths_

_Come on, grasp that outstretched hand and let's go_

_Right now we don't have time to stand still_

_In this monochrome world_

He reached out his hand, and so did his counter part. They both placed their hands on the glass, then everything evaporated into a bright light. When Akira opened his eyes he could see his white wings fluttering. He looked left and right to see if anyone noticed, from as far as he could tell no one noticed. Then he stood to face the teacher, behind the teacher was a mirror and what he saw made him gasp: It was him, but in the long white coat with the black ribbons, and his hair was the same midnight color as when it was in his dreams.

Akira stared down at his own clothing and saw they were the same uniform he put on this morning. 'What's going on?' He looked up once again and Sawaki was clapping… along with Kengo? 'Does this mean Kengo can see it too… along with the teacher…?'

Sawaki had a proud smile on his face, 'I shouldn't have second guessed Him…' "Good job Naito-san, good choice of music as well. The song Metamorphose fits you well don't you think?"

Akira said nothing and walked off the stage, his fast paced walk turned into a run as he exited out of the room Kengo hot on his heels.

"Oi Akira! Akira WAIT UP!" Kengo screamed.

Akira couldn't hear him, he was too focused on getting out. On finding Shirogane, 'But why? Why would I want to see him right now?' He ran and ran not knowing where to go, but his wings did. His wings fluttered and moved in the direction of Shirogane.

As he was running he felt his feet lift up from the ground, he had no idea how he was flying, or why the wings appeared in the first place. But he let it go, he needed to find that man right now. He flew left and right, up and down when his wings finally showed him his destination: A cliff.

There on the cliff was Shirogane. His legs were dangling off the cliff and Akira thought he was going to fall. His eyes widened with shock, Shirogane had wings as well, but they were different. One side was black… the other was white. 'What the hell?'

"Shirogane!" Akira screamed his voice ringing out through the area.

Shirogane turned around surprised to hear someone's voice, he gasped… then smiled, "Ryuko?"

* * *

The song i used was Metamorphose the theme song of Monochrome Factor (But in English!)

**I DO NOT OWN METAPMORPHOSE!**

It's in bold because it's important :D

Akira: I think they get the point Fallen.

Me: Well I was just making sure...

Shirogane: Akira-kun don't be so mean to Fallen, she's our beloved authoress.

Me: Awww :3 Shirogane I loveeee you :D

I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 6 :) And don't forget to check out my other stories :)

Review pleaseee :D


	7. Chapter 7

So very sorry for the delay pplz D:. I've been watching too much YTAS (Yugioh the abridged series) so my mind has been on my other story Save the Innocent (A Yugioh Fanfic) But anyway, i think ima watch Monochrome Factor again just to get into Lyrica again and gain more ideas XP. Also if you want to check out my live journal i do one shots on there whenever i get an idea (one so far but ehhh... o.e. Its a yugoih parody if you want to read it.) Anywho my live journal is xolunaox (dot) livejournal (dot) com.

Akira: Fallen stop and let the readers read!

Me: Akira be happy i feel "normal" today or else you would be getting a can of whoop ass all over you _.

Akira: Yeah yeah yeah...

Me: Tch, Ignore the weird brunette and do enjoy :D.

Read, Review, Enjoy.

* * *

+Lyrica: Love blinds us. Shirogane's POV.+

I can't believe it… it's Ryuko. After all these years it's him. He still looked the same as I remembered. His long flowing midnight hair that brushes his waist. His long white trench coat with the elegant black ribbons. His blood red eyes the ones that always sent shivers down my spine. And those wings, those glorious warm, crystallized white wings that have held me so many times.

I shivered at the memories. Ryuko gave me a weird look, as if wondering what was my problem. Why would he look at me like that? Did he not recognize me… did he forget about me…? I had to know.

"Ryuko…? Is something wrong?" I inched a little closer but he inched two inches back, "Ryuko…"

"Don't call me that…" he said. His voice uneven, it came out as a whisper, and then Ryuko became to shake.

"W-Why not…?" I took one step closer and slowly outstretched my hand.

"_Don't_ call me that… I am… _nothing_ like my brother! Nothing!" That's when his wings disintegrated into white ashes and he sprinted away. I blinked a couple of times, forcing the tears to stay back. I was blinded, blinded by old love. I was such a fool… the tears fell one at a time, then simultaneously. It was just a misguided dream…

+Lyrica: Do not bind me to him. Akira's POV.+

How?

That was the question running through my mind. How did he know my brother's name? No one should know, absolutely no one. It was something I kept locked in the far reaches of my mind. I made sure not to give too much detail about my past. But somehow Shirogane knew, and somehow I looked exactly like my brother.

I don't know how far I ran but before I knew it I was back at the dorms. Classes were switching, I'm pretty sure Sawaki is pissed but I could really care less right now.

I had to get away.

The past was coming to get me, grab me in its clutches and drag me in a never ending nightmare. One I'll have to repeat over and over again until I die. I slowed my running to a walk, then stopped completely to lean against the wall. I let out a shaky breath. I still had no idea what happened back there with Shirogane. It was like… when he stared at me… he wasn't looking at me, but through me. Like a mirror that was reflecting a different image then what was really there.

I should run back and talk to him about it, but I can't. I just can't. My legs won't move, and my body's shaking. I'm In no condition to go back, so I'm just going to sit here and wait. I heard footsteps approaching and was ready to bolt down the hallway when I spotted a familiar blonde. Right now I was jumping over the moon for Kengo's appearance.

"A…Akira! I found you!" he cheered. It looked like he was running a marathon, probably because he was chasing after me.

"Yay you Kengo. You get a cookie." I said dryly.

Kengo pouted and knelt across from me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm always a smartass."

"No I don't mean that, I mean what's wrong with you emotionally. You seem sad." Kengo asked with true concern in his voice.

Of course it's the idiot that can see through me, "… Why do I have to tell you?"

"It's better to tell someone then keep it inside. It'll eat you apart."

"And what do you know!" I practically screamed. I don't need anyone sympathizing with me, especially someone like Kengo that has no idea what I've been through.

He gave me a small smile, but his eyes were sad, "Because… I've gone through pain too…"

"Why should I believe that? You're always so freaking happy! How do you expect me to believe that you, Kengo Asamura, is practically an emo child!"

He didn't look hurt in the least, actually he looked angry, "Believe me Akira Naito, not everyone's life is perfect. We all screw up, we all have gotten screwed. You're right I don't know what you're going through but there have been times where I've hit rock bottom."

I didn't know what to stay so I just sat on the wall staring at my hands. Kengo sighed and pushed back his bangs.

"Look I didn't mean to…"

"No it's fine Kengo."

"But!-"

"I said it was fine Kengo." my voice more stern than usual.

Kengo just nodded and sat next to me. We were pretty silent for awhile. It wasn't an awkward silence more like an: "I've just seen something worthwhile so now I must contemplate on it's meaning."

Being the person that I am, I had to break the silence, "So… what did you think of Sawaki?"

Kengo broke out in a grin, "He is a prick! You should have seen it Akira! Once you bolted out of the room Sawaki flipped and was ranting on and on about 'Oh I gotta call the headmaster right away!' And he told everyone to sit down but I didn't listen of course I was running right after you and-"

I laughed, actually laughed and that seemed to stop Kengo's babble train. "Oh God I wish I was there to see that."

Kengo grinned even more before pouting a little, "But that just means we have to take the quiz tomorrow. And I'm next!"

I yawned, "Trust me it's easy… but it's weird."

"Weird how?"

I yawned again and placed my head on Kengo's shoulder, "I have no energy to tell you know… let me rest okay?" I closed my eyes and started to drift into sleep. I wasn't aware though that the whole time Kengo was blushing.

+Lyrica: Sometimes we can't control what happens to us. Normal POV.+

Akira returned to his room a little before midnight. When he entered the room he found that Shirogane wasn't in the room. Akira snorted.

"Tch damned bastard. Must have ran away." for some reason he actually felt sad not having Shirogane meet him. Akira slammed the door behind him not caring who would hear. He stalked over to Shirogane's bed and plopped down, "Where the hell is he?"

The clock struck twelve times notifying that it was midnight. Akira sighed, Shirogane always left near midnight. Where he went was beyond Akira's understanding, he just knew that wherever he went off too, took him all night just to come back. He also knew the man thought he was sleeping during this time at night, but sleep rarely came easy for the brunette.

Every night Shirogane exited the room, every night before he left he would whisper things into Akira's ears. Sometimes meaningless things, other times… things that made Akira downright blush. One night he even kissed him! He had no idea why Shirogane did this, but he must have some reason behind it.

Even if he stood up all night, he would some how fall asleep again. This time he was going to stay up the whole night and confront Shirogane, even if it killed him.

+Lyrica: Stubbornness gets you a long way.+

Shirogane discreetly closed the door behind him. Making sure that Akira didn't wake up. As quietly as he could he tip toed through the room and sat gingerly on his bed. Shirogane felt something stir beneath him. He jumped, squealing slightly at the sight of Akira in his bed.

"A-Akira-kun? What are you doing on my bed?"

"What are you doing up so late?" Akira countered.

Shirogane managed the best smile he could, "I went out for a walk."

"Every night?"

"I like my exercise Akira-kun." he said through a strained smile.

Akira stared intently at Shirogane. Taking in every detail of the man in front of him, trying to find something different about the man in front of him. Shirogane felt a brush creep on his face, having Akira stare at him like that reminded him of earlier today, when he had mistaken him for Ryuko.

"A-Akira-kun, don't stare at me like that."

"Why? Because I remind you of my brother?" Akira's tone of voice changed was ice cold, it felt like the temperature in the room dropped ten degrees.

"Akira-kun…" he started to say but was pushed down onto the bed instead. Akira looming above him, his face was an empty canvas.

"Explain. Everything. Now." he said in a stern voice.

"It's not that simple Akira-kun…"

"Then make it simple." he said stubbornly. His grip on Shirogane's wrists were tight. At such a distance Shirogane could feel Akira's breath on him, feel the warmth radiating from his body, feel the slight movements that Akira would make. He started to feel very warm, he started to let himself slip away…

"I-I can't." he stammered. Akira's grip tightened. Their faces only a few inches apart now.

"Try." Akira said, his grip and voice never faltering. Shirogane felt like he was trapped in a corner. Sure he could always use _that _and easily get the brunette off of him… but for some reason he wanted him to stay.

Shirogane sighed, he didn't think Akira would be this persistent. "Fine…just get off of me please, your body is making me feel uncomfortable." he said with a slight blush.

Akira stayed fixed in place, "I'd rather not. What if you try doing that magic thingy on me again? I'm not taking any chances."

"Akira-kun, if I could do said magic thingy I would have done it already. Right?"

The brunette blinked, taking into consideration of what Shirogane just said. 'It's true, if Shirogane wanted to escape he would have… yet he didn't. Why though?'

Slowly and reluctantly Akira released his grip on Shirogane's hands. Shirogane rubbed his slightly abused flesh and pouted, "Couldn't you have been a little more gentler?"

"Shut up. Don't try to distract from the topic here. Tell me everything."

"Aren't you going to get off me first?"

"No." he said in a matter of fact way.

Shirogane sighed once again and fixed a stray piece of hair that was sticking up. "Fine, what is it that you want to know?" Shirogane put his index finger up. Interrupting Akira when he was about to speak, "And don't say: everything. Be more specific."

Akira was silent for a couple of minutes. There was just so many things he needed to find out! "Fine… first of all, how do you know my brother?"

"Your brother? I don't recall every meeting someone with the last name Naito."

"You must have!" Akira exclaimed, "You called me Ryuko! That was my brother's name."

"Was?" Shirogane asked. Raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Yes was." The way he said it held no emotion but, Shirogane could feel more to those words.

"Well, I'm sorry but I've never met your brother. But it is strange how he has the same name as…" he stopped. Akira raised an eyebrow.

"As?" he urged the man to continue.

"As," he looked up at Akira sadly, "my ex lover."


	8. Chapter 8

Finally chapter 8! Hahaha i am so sorry it took me a while to get this posted D:. I've just been feeling so lazy and swamped but I had to post this up for all the people who enjoy this fanfic!

Akira: Oh you are too kind Fallen.

Me: Why yes yes i am. So you see, i'm writing chapter 9 now and also working some more on the plot, cause there are so many loose ends that need to come together... and i think this story maybe a lot longer than i originally planned for. Ehem, anyway i'd like to thank all who've reviewed, especially BlackSnowMoon, girl you make my day when i read your reviews :D. Her stories are kick ass too so... READ THEM :O.

Anywho... if you've read shattered im going to post that in one or two weeks. And if you've read save the innocent that will come out in a week or so depending. Also! I have some new stories i'm working on too, you can check out the titles on my profile (no summaries though b/c i suck at those so i wont even attempt for some of them D:.)

One all you Monochrome Factor Fans may like will be called: It's only buisness. Idk why but when i thought of this title Monochrome Factor just came into my head so yeahh :D. That will come out... umm... maybe... durning... the school year :D. Teehee o.o.

OKAY ENOUGH BABBLING

READ

REVIEW (so this story can come out faster! Reviews make me happy and more creative!)

And please, enjoy bc it would suck if you didnt :)

* * *

+Lyrica: What to do now?+

Akira didn't know what to say. He never knew Shirogane had a lover, let alone a lover with the same name as his brother. But… it still didn't seem right. He knew that when he transformed earlier that day, he looked almost exactly like his brother. When Shirogane saw him, he called him Ryuko: his brother's name. 'Does this mean that my brother was Shirogane's ex? I mean... there aren't alot of guys named Ryuko out there... Ughh..' This was all way too confusing for the brunette to process.

"So… I look like your ex-lover then?" Akira asked. There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

Shirogane nodded slowly, "Yes that's why I was so surprised when I saw you…"

"This leads to another question. Why… did I look like that? Why did _you _look like that? Answer me, what exactly is going on here?"

Shirogane sighed. There were just too many questions, and so little time to answer them all. "Well, I can start off with why you looked the way you did." he shifted his body position a little, "You had Sawaki for class today I presume?" Akira nodded, "Well his class is different then most. It's kind of like a testing class. That quiz you took today is to pick out who have the ability and who don't."

"The… ability?" Akira asked slowly.

"The ability just means, you can use music as spells."

Akira blinked a few times, "Spells? You're kidding me! That's a load of bull!"

"Is that so? Then tell me, after you played Metamorphose why did you change to your Guardian form?

"G-Guardian form…?" Akira didn't know what to say. Everything sounded so farfetched. Like how Shirogane knew _exactly _which song he played today. It was so crazy that he couldn't believe it. But he did want to know what was going on, and now he was getting his answer.

"Yes, your guardian form as a Rei, or better known as a light being. If you didn't have the ability you would have never picked that song and would have stayed in the normal classes. The ability comes from people that have the Guardian Blood within them." Akira was just about to ask what Guardian Blood was when Shirogane interrupted him, "Before you ask, Guardian Blood is the blood that flows throughout all Guardians that help them activate their powers."

"Oh…" Akira said dumbly, " So normal classes being people that… don't have the ability or Guardian Blood?"

Shirogane nodded, "Exactly. See you're catching on."

"Shut up." Akira scowled, "Keep explaining."

Shirogane sighed. 'Why is he so difficult?' "Well, there are two sets of Guardians: Rei and Shin. Reis are the guardians of light and Shins are the guardians of shadows. We are here so that we can protect the balance of the two forces on Earth. Following along?"

Akira nodded, he wanted to say a smart remark but he didn't know how Shirogane would respond to that so he just kept his comment to himself. "So how can you tell the difference?"

"Oh that's simple, you saw the color of your wings haven't you?" Akira nodded, "Reis have a lighter more pure shade of wings while Shins have a more dark shade of wings."

The brunette thought back to earlier today when he found Shirogane sitting near the cliff. His wings were both white and black, "So what are you then?"

Shirogane paused, he didn't know how to answer that because there were so many answers for it. Abomination, fiend, horror experiment gone wrong, waste of space. Shirogane decided on one simple answer: "I'm different."

"Is there a reason for it?"

"Yes… there is."

"Does it connect with why you go out so late at nights?" Akira asked, getting more intrigued.

Shirogane chuckled, "Nothing gets by you Akira-kun, but yes that does have something to do with it."

"Will you tell me?"

"I don't see a reason why I should. Why do you care where I go Akira-kun?" Shirogane asked with a smile.

Akira didn't know why he cared, he just did. Honestly it made him feel weird not knowing where Shirogane would go all those nights, it reminded him of being abandoned. Akira shrugged, "Just my curiosity."

Shirogane chuckled, "If you say so Akira-kun. You know… I'm sure I answered most of your questions now so I think it's safe for you to get up."

Akira shook his head, "Nah, I'm pretty comfy sitting here." he said with a smirk. Shirogane had a light blush but nonetheless didn't complain. "Besides, I still have more questions."

Shirogane gave a tired smile, "Of course you do."

"How do I transform?"

This time Shirogane's smile was wide, "I could show you better than I could tell you. That is if you will let me."

"…Sure."

+Lyrica+

The place Shirogane brought them was the same place Akira spotted Shirogane with the wings. Shirogane was talking about some things along the way but Akira couldn't pay attention. His adrenaline was running, he was too hyped up thinking about what it would feel like to transform again.

They stopped near the edge of the cliff. Akira looked down below, but all he could see was trees as far as the eye could see. He had know idea why Shirogane would bring him here just to transform. Maybe there was some sort of magical energy flowing through here.

"Now to transform you have to be absolutely focused to activate your Guardian Blood. It's the blood that flows through all of us that gives us the ability to transform into our Guardian selves as I explained earlier."

"So all I have to do is concentrate right?" Akira gave Shirogane a cocky smile, "Sounds easy enough."

'You'd be surprised.' Shirogane thought to himself. With a smile he said, "All right then Akira-kun, close your eyes and concentrate." Akira did as he told, "Now listen to everything around you, focus on something and only think of that."

Akira opened one emerald eye, "Can I focus on you?"

Shirogane was taken aback, he felt a brush creep on his face but shook it off. "Sure, be my guest." he said with a smile. He didn't know why but knowing that Akira would be focusing on him through this process made his heart beat a little bit faster.

Akira nodded and focused solely on Shirogane's presence. He could here the intakes of breath, the pulse of his heartbeat. The movement of his fingers, the way the wind moved his hair. The only thing that he could feel was him.

"Now that you're centered, use my presence to activate your Guardian Blood. Let my entire being become your only thought and transform."

Akira could feel his blood rising, could feel his entire body becoming warm and enveloped with light. The whole time, the image of Shirogane smiling at him stayed embedded in his mind. As the feeling became stronger he could feel his wings appear.

"Akira-kun, open your eyes." When he did he felt Shirogane's lip collide with his own. His eyes grew wide with shock, before easing into the kiss. The feeling became tens times as stronger. His wings enveloped both of them, his emerald eyes turned scarlet red. His normal outfit turned into his Guardian Outfit, and his brown hair grew longer and turned as dark as midnight.

Shirogane broke the kiss, a light flush was on both of their faces. Shirogane smiled, "Now you have become a Guardian."

"Wait… aren't you going to transform?" Akira asked inching closer to Shirogane.

"I don't know… seeing you in this form. Reminds me so much of Ryuko… it'll disturb my concentration."

"Then don't think of me as Ryuko." Akira stated simply.

"Akira-kun, that's easier said as done. You don't know how long I've-" before he could finish his sentence, Akira placed his lips upon Shirogane's. The moment their lips met Shirogane was consumed by a feeling that he couldn't even describe. The only thing he could feel were Akira's lips.

Lights and shadows surrounded the two as Shirogane's wings appeared on his back. They fluttered restlessly before easing gently near his side. Akira broke the kiss slowly this time, smirking at his accomplishment.

"Who were you thinking of this time?"

Shirogane was still dazed by the kiss, but he still felt his face become very hot and attempted to hide it with his bangs.

Akira smirked again, "Thought so. Didn't think I could kiss that good huh?"

"Akira-kun… you are… something else." Shirogane managed to say. Akira's smirked increase ten-fold. Shirogane shook his head, "Anyway now that you're in Guardian Form you going to see Lyrica in a whole new way."

"What do you mea-" he was cut off mid-sentence when he saw a fairy zoom past him. Only to stop to give Shirogane a kiss on the cheek before flying off. "W-What the hell was that?"

Shirogane smiled, "That, Akira-kun, was a fairy. But not just any type of fairy. That type of fairy specializes is crafting battle armor."

"A fairy… and battle armor? Shirogane those two don't mix."

"On Lyrica, like repel but opposite attract to put it simply."

"Why though?" Akira asked raising an eyebrow.

"Akira-kun I don't know everything but trust me, you'll get all your answers eventually."

"Mhm…" was all Akira could say before an idea popped in his head, "I think… it's time for some flight training." he said with a devilish grin.

Shirogane's eyes widened, "Oh dear…"

Akira zoomed off into the distance, a frightened Shirogane right on his tail.

+Lyrica: The feeling, the power, it's amazing.+

"Homurabi… the transformation has been completed." Sawaki said kneeling in front of his master.

Homurabi chuckled, "About time. What about that blonde fellow… Kengo?" he turned to Kou, "Has he transformed yet?"

Kou shook his head, "No Master not yet."

Homurabi then turned to Sawaki, "And why hasn't he Sawaki?" he said angrily.

"M-Master, the boy left after his transformation was complete and because of that Kengo chased after him. My test had to be put on hold."

"Make sure he is the first tomorrow to take the test. We need all the Guardians we can get."

"Master!" A girl's voice rang out. It was Lulu, "Lulu thinks we have enough Guardians, anymore and it'll get crowded!"

"Lulu I did not ask for your input."

"But Master-!"

"Lulu!" he growled, his voice rising to a dangerous level, "You would be wise not to anger me less you want to be clipped of your wings."

Lulu shook her head furiously, "Sorry Master…" she said quietly slinking back to her corner.

'Insolent brat.' he thought.

"Master do not worry, I'll make sure that Kengo gets his test done. Then his blood will activate and we'll have our final Guardian."

Kou smirked, "It won't be that simple Sawaki."

"And what makes you say that?" Sawaki asked irritably.

"Hmm… I wonder if I should tell you…"

"Kou, you'd be wise to share."

Kou shrugged, "I don't think I should." He turned to Homurabi, "Master, since this guy obviously doesn't know what he's doing; leave the transformation to me."

Homurabi thought on this for a moment before nodding. Then waved his hand and sent Kou off. On his way out Kou gave a haughty smirk to Sawaki.

"Bastard."

"Sawaki," Homurabi began to say, "stop being stubborn. You have work to do."

"… Yes Master." And Sawaki was off. Leaving Homurabi alone. He got up from his desk and stared outside his window. From below he could see the Winged People flying around. Enjoying the night life of being free. He grimaced, 'You may be smiling now… but soon those smiles will turn into screams.'

Catching his eye he saw Akira fly by. For a split second he thought it was Ryuko. 'Looks just like the fool…' Then he saw Shirogane fly by and nearly broke the glass, 'What does he think he's doing… Shirogane you best not be disobeying me or you will surely regret it.'

* * *

Okai so when i was writing this i'm like... Hmmm i need to put something about the Muse in here, but i'm like nahhh let's make the secret of the muse come in another day :D

Mwahahah thats all i have to say. Hope you enjoyed and review please it'll make me uber happy :3.


	9. Chapter 9

Look it's chapter 9 O:! YAYYY!

Actually i had this typed out for a couple of weeks... but finally posted it now! :D

Akira: Fallen you truly give lazy a whole new meaning.

Me: Shush Akira! But anyway, i was going to post chapter 13 of shattered buttttt... i liked this chapter better so i'm like what the hell let's put this up at like 11 o clock at night :DDDD! Anywho, chapter 13 of shattered will come out soon, then chapter 8 of save the innocent...then a whole new story O:! But idk which one ima post yet... -thinks hard- -smoke comes out of ears- this is a toughy... -starts to pace and talks to self-

Shirogane: Well then, while Fallen is being Fallen.. please do review, because reviews will make Fallen much more willing to write more and get this story up faster :D.

Akira: Please please please review! I can't stand Fallen's whining anymo- *gets hit with a rock*

Me: Can it Akira :O! But reviews would be amazing to keep the creativity going :D. I have this wholeee super speicial awesome idea on where i wanna take this story, b.c it's not even half done yet my friends ;D.

But the main thing is to read and enjoy! :D

(But reviews are also important tooooo! :D)

Enjoy *hearts*

* * *

"Now that… was amazing." Akira said in content as he landed on a nearby branch. His feet dangling from the branch.

Shirogane was floating mid-air in front of him, "I'd have to agree with you on that. I haven't flown like that in a long time."

Akira looked at him skeptically, "Don't tell me Ryuko, my brother, has so much of an effect on you that he'd stop you from such an amazing feeling as flying."

Shirogane felt too ashamed, letting himself get toyed around with a kid. He faced the other direction, a red tint on his face, "And what if he does? What I do is my own business."

Akira flew closer to Shirogane and forced the snow white man to look at him, "Not really, I mean… obviously my brother is messing with you far more than he should if he's your ex. So don't worry about him."

"Akira-kun," Shirogane's tone was dead serious, "you have no idea what the situation between me and Ryuko is. But it amazes me how calm you are speaking your brother's name so freely, if at the first mention of his name you ran away screaming." Akira cringed slightly at the memory, "So let's just leave the matter alone."

Akira remained motionless for a while before smirking, "You know… one day you'll find someone who can fill in that void. And maybe… that someone is me." Shirogane was caught off guard, making Akira's smirk widen. "I think I'm going to fly around the island some more, I'll catch you later back at our room." With that he flew off into the distance.

Shirogane let out a heavy sigh as he rested on one of the branches. 'Ryuko… is that guy really your brother? How the hell could you two be related…?' There was just too many things going on for Shirogane, even he couldn't handle them all himself. 'I need to get my mind off of things… a distraction would work.' he gazed up at the sky above him, unfortunately for him it was a clear day. He pouted, "Well… since there aren't any clouds, might as well make them."

Shirogane plucked a white feather from his wings and threw it up into the air. It flew up in lightning fast pace before coming to a complete stop in the middle of the sky.

"Now then," he closed his eyes and blocked out the world around him. In his mind, everything was black and white except for that one single feather. "By the will of the Muse, I command you to make me clouds." then he opened his eyes and gazed up at the feather, "Cloudo" The silver feather evaporated and in a split second the feather exploded and from it clouds of every shape appeared in the sky. Shirogane gave a smile of content, "That one looks like a puppy."

+Lyrica: Magic is a wonderful thing.+

Akira arrived at his dorm in the evening. The events of the day was still giving Akira an adrenaline rush. He just couldn't sit still, he could still feel his wings on his back, even though they were gone now he still had their reassuring memory.

"I've never felt anything like this before. It makes me want to… play my violin." and that's exactly what he did. He dug up his violin and gently placed it on the bed. His finger began to the trace the faint lines of the violin. Akira and his violin had a great history between them, after all he did get it from his brother.

The brother who ripped him out bit by bit.

The brother who completely tore down Akira's heavily guarded defenses.

His fingers shook as his nerves became unending. 'Snap out of it Akira, what happened in the past happened in the past.' he grabbed the handle of the violin in one hand and grabbed the bow in his other hand. He exited out of his dorm room and made his way upstairs too the roof. Of course, he could have always flied up there but he didn't know whether he could activate his blood without Shirogane's kiss yet. So he decided it would be better if he went to the roof the long way.

He looked around the vast rooftop of the academy. Even though he wasn't in his Guardian form he could still see all the magical creatures flying around going on as if humans weren't just walking around only a few feet below them.

"Alright Akira… let's give em a show." Even with his cocky attitude, his fingers were trembling badly. Slowly he took a deep breath and released it into the air. Slowly he moved the bow over the strings effortlessly, and as he played the most beautiful of music filled the air. The people below, and the silent creatures above had to stop and listen to the music that was being produced, but then the music changed into a darker, more intense tone.

His hidden emotions were slipping in through the music. They always had a way of creeping into the strings and out through the sounds he created.

His feelings of:

Pain

Abandonment

Fear

Anger

Hurt…

They all found a way to come out, no matter what he played. Maybe his brother was right,

_Music would always tie them together by the strings of his violin._

When he hit a sour note he cringed, growled, and sighed. Then he placed the violin down as gently as he could and began to fiddle with the bow, trying to stop his mind from traveling back to past memories. But now he understood.

That as long as he had the ability to play his violin, he could never let go of the past.

He gazed up at the sky and allowed himself to give into the memories that were desperately clawing at him.

_+Lyrica: A couple of years ago+_

_+Akira's POV.+_

_In my mind, it was like I was sitting through a movie of my childhood. A movie I couldn't just get up from the chair and leave from, no… I had to sit through this one. The scene that was flashing on the screen was of our family trip to the lake… our last family trip._

_Our parents were sitting under their normal spot, this humongous cherry blossom tree that seemed to be in bloom all year round. My family was pretty well off with my father being a world famous conductor, and my mother being a world class violinist they get millions of dollars just sitting at our kitchen table (when they're actually there.) Both me and my brother were expected to follow in the family footsteps which wasn't too hard for us, because the world already sees us as the Nikaido Brothers… but that's another story._

_As usual, whenever we came to the lake, my parents took their regular spot under the shade of the cherry blossoms. It wasn't even the right time of year for them, but they were always in bloom here. As for me and my brother we were at the gazebo that overlooked the lake. When the sun hit the water just right, you could see little sparkles, almost like diamonds. As a kid I was always mesmerized, but not as mesmerized as I was when I listened to my brother play._

_My brother had this strange… gift. He could always put his emotions into music, no matter what he was feeling. When he's happy, he'll play the most… happiest of tunes that could lift even lift the most depressed of people up. When he's sad, he'll play the most depressing music you'll ever hear, that it'll make you cry. He was just that amazing. _

_Ryuko smiled at me, as he saw me twirling and dancing around the gazebo, my innocence was at it's peek when I saw that smile on my brother's face. "Oni-chan!" my little self cried out, stopping in the middle of the gazebo._

"_Yes Aki-chan?" that was my nickname that Ryuko always called me. He also liked the terms, pipsqueak, little man, AkiBerry (yeah don't ask me where he got that one.) and so many more. But after a lot of tears, a lot of complaining, and a lot of being sent to his room, he finally decided to just call me Aki-chan._

"_Play that song for me." I grinned dreamily._

_My brother smiled slightly, his emerald eyes full of amusement, "And which song would that be Aki-chan? There are so many."_

_The little me pouted, "You know which song!" and got into my stance. My right arm outstretched like he was holding a violin, and my left arm held as if I was holding a bow. _

_Ryuko chuckled, "Alright alright." the music filled the air, and was carried through the wind blowing through the trees. It caused the animals to stop their noise and listen, the people to admire in awe. And the creatures of the shadows to stop and wait. _

_By now, I guess I realized that what happened this day wasn't a dream made up by an eight year old with an addiction to sugary cereals. What happened this day was real and painful. But, like I said, I was innocent back then. I didn't know that a smile could hide a hundred words, and that in the shadows… you can find your worst nightmares._

_The sky turned a dark hazy purple and the sun instantly changed to a blackened moon. The wind began to howl, and I swore I could have heard screaming coming from it all. The cherry blossom trees began to wilt, as the leaves turned from a pale pink to an ugly brown. _

_My brothers music was changing too. Not the happy up beat tone, but a darker one. Full of suspense and caution. It was like he was waiting for something to happen, like… he could sense something, and he was trying to warn me through the music. _

_The waves crashed against the gazebo, causing it to shake. I stopped dancing and looked towards my brother for help, but he was too consumed with the music. It got darker and darker, and with every note my heart beat went thump, thump, thump. I was literally and truly scared._

_The little me looked across the shore to spot our parents, but they weren't there any more. All that was left was mom's frilly pink umbrella. Now I was really frightened. I looked left and right for my parents, but all i saw was a thin trail of blood that started from where my parents were last as the shadows kepton approaching, it sucked all the color and beauty away from whatever it touched. I ran up to my brother and gripped the side of his jacket. My little body was shaking in fear as the shadows came closer and closer._

"_O-Onii-chan?" the little me whimpered, "What's going on? Where's mommy and daddy?" but he didn't answer. The only response I got was the opening of his new scarlet red eyes. In those eyes I could see malice, hate, and lust of blood. I was downright scared at what my brother was becoming in front of me, and the increasing shadows didn't help ease my fear. So I huddled up in a corner, shaking in fear, knowing that my time has come. _

_That's when I felt something cold and tentacle like grip my leg. I screeched and cried as the contact burned away at my skin and make it bleed. I glanced up at my brother for help, but he was still so engrossed in his music. _

_The creatures with their scythe like hands crawled onto the gazebo. Their soulless red eyes glaring at us as they hissed and snapped ready to attack. All the time my brother's horrible, deranged music filled the air. I could hear my heartbeat going out of control, but somehow it managed to follow along with my brother's playing. _

_The creature lunged at me, it's scythe like hands ready to pierce me. "ONII-CHAN!"_

_My brother smirked, and his violin and bow changed into two swords. The metal was as red as my brother's eyes, and the handle was as black as night. My brother's outfit changed too; with a long black flowing coat, that held white ribbons all around the arms. Ryuko had done a complete metamorphosis. While I however was still hurdled up in the corner. Even from the safe distance of my mind that I was viewing this all in, the fear still gripped my throat. My hand subconsciously found its way to my throat as I gulped. I knew what was going to happen next. _

"_Insolent creatures, you dare to interrupt my vacation." my brother's tone was as cold as ice, "Go back to the shadows from whence you came!" he sliced the air with his sword and yelled, "Destroy! My music! Destroy the shadows!" the same song that my brother played, whipped through the air and sliced the creatures into oblivion. He chuckled to himself, "Weaklings." as he licked the blood from the blades._

_I cringed as I heard his footsteps come closer to me. He kneeled down in front of me, and caressed my face. I literally felt repulsed and scared, I could still feel that now. Because the person that was staring at me wasn't my brother… but a monster._

_But for some reason… I wasn't that surprised. It was like… I knew there was this deeper, darker part to my brother that he hid so well underneath the surface. _

_The monster that was my brother smirked, "Scared Aki-chan?" my body shook in fear as a response, "Don't be scared, Onii-chan took all the bad monsters away." I couldn't respond, how could I? For an eight year old who just lost their parents, and saw their own brother kill in cold blood I would have to be pretty freaked out at the moment. "Aki-chan-"_

"_-DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed and slapped away his hand. My brother's face was shocked, but only for a moment._

_His face turned into a wicked smirk, "Now you've gone and made me very angry Aki-chan." he whispered into the base of my neck, "I don't know what I'll do know…" His teeth turned pointed and fang-like as the pierced my skin._

_My blood curdling screams rang across the area, as the moon turned into the color of blood._

_+End of dream like state+_

_+MY POV.+_

Akira woke up in beads of sweat. His palms were shaking and his heartbeat was going out of control. He gazed up towards the sky, taking quick breathes trying to slow down his heart rate, 'It's scarier every time I see it…' he thought.

White strands fell from the sky and lightly brushed the top of Akira's nose. He brushed them away with the back of his hand but they still kept on falling. He got irritated and yanked on the strands. Causing something to yelp in pain.

Akira gazed up, staring face to face to a Shirogane in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow. Akira-kun did you have to pull that hard?" he gently took the strands of hair out of Akira's grip. That's when Akira realized what was going on. Somehow, someway he ended up with his head resting on Shirogane's lap.

The brunette growled and quickly sat up. Wasn't really a good idea though because dizziness rushed over him. Forcing him to rest his head back on Shirogane's lap. The man chuckled and started to run his fingers through the brunette's hair, which for some reason; Akira just let him do it.

"Why are you here?" the brunette's voice was full of suspicion which he didn't even bother to hide.

Shirogane cringed, "Well I did text you before I came up here."

"Eh?" Akira sat up and dug through his pocket and took out his cell phone. He slid the screen up and indeed there was a text from Shirogane. 'Guess my phone was on vibrate.' he put the cell back into his packet.

Shirogane pouted, "Aren't you going to check it?"

"No need you're already here." he laid his head back onto Shirogane's lap, while Shirogane resumed with his hair stroking. Akira had to admit… it felt pretty good.

The snow white man couldn't help but chuckle, "You are truly something else Akira-kun."

"So I've been told. Anyway, how'd you find me? I don't remember telling you I was roof."

"You didn't have to." he answered with a smile, "Your blood called out to me."

"My… blood?" Akira scowled a little, "You're telling me my blood has it's own telephone line when it can just ring you up when it wants? Oh god… this is starting to sound like a bad vampire fanfic."

Shirogane gave him an incredulous look, "Akira… I don't even want to know where that even came from." the brunette shrugged and Shirogane continued, "But you're kind of right about your blood. You see… when we kissed, we connected. Not officially, but enough for your Guardian Blood to send out a distress signal."

"I don't remember being in any distress." the brunette growled.

"Oh really? Then explain to me that when I found you were screaming out: 'Onii-chan! Don't touch me! Get away!'"

Akira cringed a little, he didn't know that he was screaming out in his sleep. 'Smooth Akira… real smooth.'

The movement of Shirogane's fingers were soft, and smooth as it worked it's way through Akira's scalp. But for a little, Akira thought he could feel tension in those fingers.

"Is everything okay…?" there was genuine compassion in that voice. But… Akira wasn't the type of person to just let people in so easily about his past.

He gave a small smile, "Yup everything's a-okay." Shirogane just stared at him for awhile. Searching those emerald eyes for a real answer but shrugged it off and continued his finger work. "So," Akira began to ask, "Why did you want me anyway?"

There was a light tinge of red on Shirogane's face, "I forgot to mention something. This Saturday is the Lyrica Ball."

"Lyrica…Ball? Wow you people have quite the imagination."

Shirogane slightly scowled, "Hey, I didn't make up the name. Anyway, the Lyrica Ball is a huge event that starts off with a festival where everyone is allowed to participate. During the festival, people use that time to ask someone to the ball. So… I'm warning you in advance, some of the girls here can be very," he put the tip of his finger to his chin, "what's the word I'm looking for… persuasive." he finished with a smile.

"Why do I suddenly get a chill from this?" Akira sighed, "Alright so I'll put on some anti-girl spray and enjoy the festival." he abruptly got up and headed for the door, "Is that all you were going to say?"

Shirogane just shook his head so Akira took it as his chance to leave. But just before he was about to open the door Shirogane stopped him, "Wait!"

"Hmm?" Akira turned around. The wind blowing his brunette hair and his emerald eyes sparkling.

Shirogane's blushed increased, "N-Nothing. Nevermind." Akira just stared at him for awhile, before turning around and heading downstairs. Shirogane let out a heavy sigh as he pushed his bangs back with his hand, "That Akira… he should know I can tell when he's lying." he gripped onto the fabric of his shirt, "And now I can't even ask him."


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome, welcome one and all to chapter 10 of the spell of lyrica!

Kengo: We're finally in the double digits! Wooot!

Akira: -unenthuiastic- Yippie.

Me: Slaps you on the back of the head- Akira show a little bit of enthusiasm! This chapter took a hell of a lot of willpower to write!

Akira: -rubs abused head- Not my fault you've got an addiction to your Naruto Fanfiction.

Me: Actually, i think it is youre fault.

Akira: How the hell is it my fault?

Me: Because... you won't... ADMIT YOUR FEELINGS FOR SHIRO-CHAN!

Kou: But if we admit it too early wouldn't that just ruin you're finally devoloped plot?

Me: ... So ...?

Akira and Kou: -Stares-

Me: Anyway! This chapter is quite... interesting. If i do say so myself. Right off the bat there's... well.. you can read and find out yourself. Also this chapter has alot of humor and sarcasm, as is in the first person. It switches between three people's point of view. Anyway some of you guys might find thist chapter a filler, or maybe even might find this stupid. Others will be like holy crappers this chapter was so funny! -sends a lot of reviews and recommends it to everyone. (the others i like ;D) Anyway, this chapter is just a really fun one if i do say so myself ^^.

I think Akira towards the end is a little OC... but there's a reason for that!

Anyway, enjoy chapter 10. Thank you all for who have supported me :3.

(And thank you God for giving me an idea for finally thinking of a story plot of this fanfic) :D

Please do enjoy! B/c it would suck if you didn't D:

* * *

+Lyrica: I'm going to win you over.+

+Kou's POV+

I scratched the back of my head lazily, adjusting my black rimmed glasses. Homurabi was as demanding as ever, he never liked to take things slowly. He had to get things done as quick as possible or he'll explode. And or spontaneously combust. Either one would be pretty funny to watch.

I approached the door of my room, fishing through my pockets for the key. After hearing the faint click of metal unlatching I entered my room into a surprising and somewhat erotic view.

Kengo was jacking off in front of me.

Now if I was straight, I would be flipping my lid right now. Freaking out and telling the fag to get lost. But I'm not straight, I'm gay and let me tell you, I was pretty damn gay right now to see the blonde masturbating in front of me. It was probably the most erotic thing I've ever seen. Maybe because I wasn't expecting to walk in on such a… private moment.

The details of my mission were simple: Get the targets to turn into their Guardian Forms. Homurabi also clearly, repeatedly, stamped into our brains, not to fall for our targets. Like… you have no idea how many times Homurabi had said that to me and Shirogane, like it was ridiculous. But of course, we didn't listen to Homurabi. I, being the person that I am, completely disobeyed that order and decided; 'What the Hell? Let's fall for the brat.' It wouldn't be anything to serious, and in the end the only thing that's gonna get hurt is a fragile little heart. One I threw away a long time ago.

Poor Kengo…I'm such a little devil.

The blonde was making the most erotic noises I have ever heard. I could feel my own nether regions get all hot and tingly and a tad bit cramped. Dear God I wanted to pin that boy down, bite his neck, and make sweet love to him.

But this isn't my fan fiction. This is Akira's and Shirogane's. Lucky Bastards. (A/N: I had to put that… mwahaha.)

The blonde strokes became faster, as his panting picked up. He let out a throaty moan, screaming: "Akira!" before climaxing all over. Kengo collapsed and waited to come down from his high. While I was still waiting to come down from my shock. Who would have known the little blondie had a crush on the little brunette. I smirked inwardly, too bad he's gonna get hurt. He was cute too.

I decided it was time to let my presence be known so I pretended to just have arrived. Kengo looked up at me and I put on my best face to show indifference.

"U-Um… a-about this." Damn it, he was too cute when he stuttered. He fumbled around on the floor trying to pull up his pants. Which by the way were skinny jeans so you have to understand it was no easy feat to pull that on along with a pair of boxers.

I gave the best fake smile you will probably ever see and helped him up from the floor, "Hey don't mind me. We all got to release sometimes. It's part of male human nature." I could feel the tension drift away when Kengo giggled, pulling his pants all the way before securing them with his signature studded belt. I swear that kid had more studded belts than people I've bedded. And that was a lot of people. "So… I heard you moan back there." I said with nonchalance, "Moaning something like… Akira." I did the actual moaning for that part.

I raised an eyebrow and chuckled at the blonde's blush. It didn't even look out of place against his rich skin. "U-Um about that…" the blonde found the wall very appealing at the moment.

I really did feel sorry for this dude, having sexual urges for a guy who was obviously going to get snatched up by Shirogane. Whether he wanted to or not. I knelt down to the blushing blonde and brushed some strands of his hair back, "Kid hasn't anyone told you that when you fall in love, not too fall too hard? Or you end up getting hurt." my voice was quiet, as I could see the thought and consideration in Kengo's eyes.

"I know…" he said in a whisper, "that I'm just wasting my time. That what me and Akira have will just be a friendship but," he sighed and looked up at me with pleading chocolate eyes, "I can't help myself."

'Damn it… he's too fucking cute.' I let out a sigh and pulled the blonde into a hug. Now normally I'm not all into touchy feely stuff unless I wanna fuck someone. But for some reason Kengo was different, for some reason… I wanted to hug the boy and take all his troubles away, "You can cry you know." I rubbed circles on his back, "Sometimes you just need to let it out."

I felt a wet dampness on my shirt, and could feel Kengo's body shaking against mine. For the rest of the night, the two of us stayed like that. Kengo told me a lot of things, and I just listened. Doing my best to help the blonde.

Screw Homurabi, I'm doing this mission my way.

+Lyrica: Love is a strange thing eh?+

+The start of the festival; Akira's POV+

(A/N: By the way it's a Monday.)

Thinking back to when Shirogane told me about the quote "persuasive girls" unquote I thought he was just joking. Because he's just a sadistic bastard like that. But damn… was he right. All day I had girls of all variations coming up to me asking me to the ball on Saturday.

Obviously I had to tell them no because I didn't like any one of them. Either they were way too clingy, way too annoying, or just down right intolerable. Now I know I'm being cruel here, but girls are just too much of a hassle. With their needs and wants and all that other shit. No, this doesn't make me gay. Get that out of your minds. It just that, love is a useless yet dangerous emotion.

Useless because you can live quite well without it.

Dangerous because if you _do _live with it you have to be ready to deal with all the pain that comes with it.

So basically love is like a double-edged sword. One I decided to drop to the ground and never pick up again. Anyway, the festival wasn't too bad. The food stalls were probably my main attraction. Aeode Academy is probably and most likely the richest school in the world, and that having some of the cooking that provided at the festival will probably make me hate regular food all my life.

I grabbed a couple of Dangos and rushed off to eat it somewhere. As my luck would have it I bumped into the sadistic bastard.

"Konichiwa, Akira-kun." he gave me one of those smiles. For some reason I felt my heart beat pick up a little. Gah, it must be from all anticipation of eating my Dango. However I don't know where the scowl came from noticing that there was in fact a female (With the biggest damn breasts you will ever see! Jesus that must have been like… Double D's? F's even? I don't even wanna wrap my brain around all of that…) hanging off of him.

"Who's the chick?" Yup, that's me. Being as blunt as ever.

Shirogane chuckled, "This is Lulu, she's a very good friend of mine." I swear to God he said friend just they way someone would say playmate. Emphasis on _play_mate.

"Konichiwa Akira-chan. I'm Lulu desu~!" the pink haired girl smiled up at me. Oh great, she talks in the third person _and _using chan. Jesus give me a break.

"Yo." I gave a slight raise of my hand. Ignoring the fact that it pretty much annoyed the shit out of me how that girl was so easily putting her self all over Shirogane. Damn it, once you lay on a man's lap things change. Wait… change? How? Like… me playing for the other team? But I'm straight! Gah! This stupid Dango excitement!

Shirogane gave me an amused smile. Damn it I felt like he knew exactly how I was feeling, "Enjoying the festival Akira-kun?" Was it just or me or did Shirogane's bright blue eyes really sparkle against his ivory skin? And was it just me or did the wind that was blowing around that moved Shirogane's hair ever so lightly made the man look a god?

Damn it… these Dango cravings are driving me insane!

"It's okay." I said with a light shrug, "You were right about the girls though," I let out a low whistle,. "They can be very persuasive." I thought back to the time when the festival just began. I only put one foot onto the festival compound when I was attacked by at least half the female population. I mean yeah… I know I'm good looking. I may sound stuck up but it's true. But come on all that attention was ridiculous. I almost got drugged too. "I should have taken you more seriously."

Shirogane chuckled, "Don't worry Akira-kun. I'll protect you." he gave me a big full smile and I felt my heartbeat race up again. I bit hard into one of my dango, but I still felt my heartbeat jump out of my ribcage. I took a couple more bites of Dango. If anyone else witnessed this they'd probably think I was a starving animal.

Lulu pulled on Shirogane's sleeve, "Oi, Shiro-chan!" she calls him Shiro-chan! Really? "Lulu wants to see the jewelry stand. Onegai!" she pouted. Damn it this girl was so many versions of cute.

Shirogane gave me an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I guess this is where we part ways." he walked past me, and whispered something that I didn't quite catch. I turned around to ask him to say it again but by then the two had disappeared into the crowd.

+Lyrica: Jealousy. An ugly and powerful thing.+

+Shirogane's POV.+

Just a few more smiles, a few more stands, a few more bits of conversation and then I can get this girl off of me. Yes, she was quite effective in my plot to get Akira jealous. I could see it in those piercing emerald eyes that seeing the pink haired woman draped on my arm had miffed him, but Lulu was just so damn annoying.

I gave her one of my best smiles, even though on the inside I was waiting for the right chance to leave her so I could find Akira. Now why would I go through so much trouble just to get Akira jealous? Well you see this is all part of my plan.

A great, devious, only Shirogane could come up with, plan. First of all, I had to get Akira sick of every single girl here that could possibly ask him out. I placed a spell on him during the time he was resting on my lap (probably one of the most happiest moments of my life.) Running my hands through those soft wavy strands I murmured incoherent words I knew the brunette wouldn't be able to pick up. Those words though were a spell that would attract every human in the vicinity to Akira.

I smirked, I am such a little devil.

"Shiro-chan!" Lulu yanked on my sleeve.

I think my lip twitched a little but I played it off as a smile, "Hai, Lulu?"

"Lulu just forgot she had something to do. So Lulu will catch up to you later!" she gave me a quick peck on the cheek. Which I did my best to smile off, damn it my lips were going to freeze this way. "Ja ne!" and ran off the opposite direction.

I let out a irritated sigh. Lulu had a way of sucking up all the air around me when she was near. Making it hard for me to breath, and or think rationally, and or do anything. I couldn't stand being near that girl, but I had to put up with it for my plan. Also… that bastard Homurabi forced me to take her out today.

I swear that man could make me swear all the colors of the rainbow. His messed up plan of his involved us swaying the two new Guardians (Akira and Kengo) as quickly as possible. I'm pretty sure he wanted this to be done by Saturday; the night of the Lyrica Ball. But you can't just rush things like this. Especially that brunette of mine. I had a hunch he was falling for me, if only a little. If not he might just have some interest in me because I had a "thing" with his brother.

Some thing I'm trying my damn hardest to get over. But once you've fallen in love I guess it's hard to get back up again.

I sighed, thinking about Ryuko always brought back memories I just wish I had forgotten. Especially with his spitting image as my roommate, yeah that didn't help me out as much. Walking through the crowd at the festival I stopped a couple of times from girls coming up and asking me to the ball. I politely said no and moved on my way. I only wanted one person to be my date on Saturday.

Losing myself in the crowd, I didn't even notice the figure that came up to me and grabbed me into a choke hold.

"Damn you Shirogane! Answer when I say you're name bastard!"

"Nana-chan let go. You're headlock is painful." I struggled from his grip. Damn this man was strong when he wanted to be, or when he was angry, or when he was happy… actually scratch that. Nana-chan showed his inhumane strength just about everyday.

"Don't call me that you homo!" his gripped tightened. Gah! I forgot…. Nana-cha- I mean, Nanaya hated when I called him Nana-chan. But I like that name better, Nana-chan is way cuter.

"Don't call me homo _Nana-chan." _that earned me a growl. He released his grip from my neck and I gladly welcomed the incoming air that was returning to my lungs. "You really need to fix your anger issues Nana-chan."

"I'll fix my damn issues when you fix yours!"

"Hai hai," I waved my hand at him absentmindedly. Not really caring because as far as I know, my issues can't really be fixed. "What is it that you wanted Nanaya?"

The eye patch wearing fool widened his good eye, before scowling, "Tch, the bastard (Homurabi) wants me to give you a little reminder." he leaned into my ear and whispered, "Don't forget our little date Saturday." my hair stood on end and my blood ran cold. Damn it I had forgotten all about our little… blech… "date".

Nanaya smirked at my reaction, "Shirogane you have no idea how much pleasure I get from seeing you freaked." he stuffed his hands in his pocket and started to walk away. He looked back at my and laughed, "A freak getting freaked eh? Oh the irony. Sucks to be you eh?" he snickered then disappeared into the crowd.

I clenched my fists, my face red with fury. I bit my bottom lip so hard I'm pretty sure it was bleeding. People passed by, giving me strange looks but I didn't care. I was too angry to care. Who the fuck does Nana-chan think he is? Calling me a freak when I damn well know that I'm an abomination. A mistake, a waste of life for this damn "gift" I was so horribly born with.

Curse my parents for bringing me to existence.

Damn my parents for getting all hot and bothered then making love.

Damn their blossoming love that brought all the hot and bothered feelings.

Just damn it all!

I stomped across the festival, a heavy aura of anger and hate. My sole intent was to find that brunette, to see him smirk at me, to see him challenge me with those emerald green eyes of his, to hear him speak my name, or call me anything in that matter. I just need Akira to calm me down, bring me back to earth.

I let out a sigh… I'm forming an obsession again.

+Lyrica: Anger + Love - Rational thinking*a little bit of hate = Obsession+

+Akira's POV+

Is it just me that finds it strange that the place I wanted to find my solitude at was the center of campus where our school statue is? Isn't it also strange that as my back touches the cool marble of the statue I find inner peace? And isn't it just down right outrageous that this Dango is probably the best freaking thing on the planet!

Really… that strange huh?

I took another bite of my Dango, staring up at the clouds above. The festival was being held on the west side of school, so this area was pretty much deserted. Meaning I could have time to myself, to eat, sleep, laze around, and maybe just maybe if I had even the slightest bit of anger I could engage myself in a great little game I call have a staring contest with a stone statute of Aeode.

He was winning at the moment.

But you know, once you have a staring contest with an inanimate object you get to notice a couple of things you never really paid attention to before. Like how the statue's eyes were closed, and on the figure his hair reached his shoulders. The statute was closed in a white robe, that gave you a slight sneak peak at his chest, exposing his little nipple. Now normally some people would freak on seeing a nipple on something that's used for public display but we all gotta understand that the early Greeks/Romans/Europeans liked make their artwork seem more life-like.

And by more life-like I mean there were all a bunch of perverts that liked to sculpt penises and breasts as their way of getting off.

But thankfully for me, I didn't have to look at his nether regions because I was having a staring contest with his face… not his crotch, and anyways it was clothed!

Our staring contest continued, neither participant willing to back down. "You're going down Aeode. You think I'm going to blink? Ha! Tough luck body! My eye's are made of steel and will not blink! They will stay wide eyed and ready and you will cry when I defeat you."

A couple more minutes passed.

"Ah ha! You blinked! Sucker!" I felt totally out of character here, but eh it was probably from all that Dango I ate. The people that sold it to me did warn me there was small dosage of liquor if every bite. I'm pretty sure that's illegal but I was hungry and didn't care.

Good thing I'm one to hold down my beer. (Obvious Sarcasm.)

"Akira-kun…?" I turned around. Oh holy shit it was the sadistic bastard, coming in just at the right time to see my lose of sanity. He blinked those crystal blue eyes at me, his lips seemed even redder than before. His skin even looked a little paler. And if you looked a little closer he was shaking a little.

"Who got your undies all tied up in a bunch?" Yup that's me, blunt and childlike as ever.

Shirogane laughed and sat on the ground opposite of where I was standing. Staring up at the statue, with a tight line set on his face. Either he was thinking really hard or just mentally engaged himself in a staring contest with Aeode as well. He broke out of his trance and smiled at me, "Akira your face is flushed. Just how many Dangos did you eat?"

Only fifteen, "Three." I lied.

"You do know they have a mild alcohol content right?"

Yup, "Nope."

Shirogane broke out into a smile, and I swore I saw tension lift away from his shoulders, "You shouldn't eat anymore Akira, I wouldn't want you passing out from all the consumption."

Pfft I wouldn't pass out, I got balance of a tight rope walker! Oh look… the world getting all dizzy… I slumped to the ground, my hand holding my throbbing head. Never again will I eat Dango made with alcohol!

Shirogane was quick to catch me and pulled me into his arms. Now any other day when I didn't have a mind splitting headache, or the dizziness of alcohol affecting me, I would have completely bitched him out and told him to get away. But for some reason I didn't want to. For some reason his arms felt all warm and nice and safe.

This was definitely a feeling I haven't felt in awhile.

My body unconsciously snuggled into the warmth and I felt my eyelids get heavy. Man did alcohol have a way of knocking you out! I felt soft warm fingers caress my scalp, as a warm breath blew against my ear. "You need the sleep." he whispered. Oh did I need the sleep… stupid Dango. I let my mind pull me into a deep sleep. Enjoying the warmth that never left my body.

+Lyrica: Shirogane's POV+

I gazed down at the peaceful face below me. I just wanted to find Akira, to cool myself down, and I ended up with the brunette sleeping peacefully in my arms.

Man life could be good!

I stared up at the familiar face of my long lost friend. "Shuichi…" I said softly to the statute of Aeode, "can you hear me friend? I finally found someone who makes my heart beat again. I finally found someone who I wish to protect." I felt tears prickle my eyes, and freely let them fall, "I'm sorry dear friend… for putting you through this. For getting you locked in that accursed body. But you won't have to go through it for long… I'll definitely save you."

I glanced down at Akira one more time, brushing a few stray bangs. "And with Akira…" I placed a ghostly kiss on his forehead, "I will surely succeed."

+Lyrica: Who is the man locked inside the statue?+

* * *

Kengo: Fallen I can't believe you made me do that! -Blushes- -looks at Kou- I can't believe you saw me!

Kou: I can't believe it either. I should walk in on you more often. I'll get to see some interesting things ;D

Kengo: Hides behind Akira- Akira-kunnn! Kou is sexually harassing me!

Akira: Baka, you jerk off in a bathroom not all out in plain view on your floor! That's like asking for someone to walk in. -looks at me- but really Fallen why make Kengo go through that?

Me: B/cccc... one i'm just sadistic like that -winks- two its to grow feelingss between to two, i did tell people this would also have a Kou/Kengo shipping. and i am not one to lie!

Shirogane: But with that scene... wouldn't you have to bump this up to M?

Me: Gahhhh reallly? T^T. Sigh I'll do that later... maybe. Anyway if you guys don't know what Dango is, i saw it in an episode of Naruto Shippuden. It's basically like.. dough like balls placed a sticks. They're normally multi-colored. From what i know anyway. Also they're probably don't even have alcohol in them! I just wanted Akira a little tipsy ;D

Akira: You sadistic little -growls-

Shirogane: -Holds Akira back-

Me: Teehee, anyway did you guys like this chapter? I certainly did love this chapter because it's actually leading to a plot! A little secret... when i started to write this story i had no plot in mind whatsoever (That's basically how i start off with all storys. I don't write them, i just begin to type and it just floowwws) but this especially mattered with this story. But after a lot of dream like plot ideas. i finally have one in mind :D

Ik this little ending tid bit is really long but i'm almost done! I'm looking for a beta reader... but i have no idea how to go about asking one. Like ik i just search for them but then i have no idea what to do after that XP Gah im helpless! So... umm.. anyone wanna be my beta reader? :3 hahahaha...

Okay i'm done now! Feeback/comments/reviews are always appreciated! I LOVE hearing about what you all think of my stories! it helps my creativity flow and get these chapters out faster.

BYE NOW! (Sorry i made you read all this...) :D


	11. Chapter 11

So welcome to chapter 11 of The Spell of Lyrica :D.

Akira: No reviews from chapter 10... -scowls at Fallen-

Me: GAH! I'm sorry! Chapter 10 was like.. an experimental chapter! I wanted to try something different D: .

Shirogane: Oh it was different alright...

Me: Is that how you treat me! After I took time from being sick to write this chapter up for you Shiro? I'm highly offended.

Akira: Oh, boo-hoo.

Me: Gah... I can't win -.-" . Anywho enjoy chapter 11 and don't forget to check out my other stories too.

Akira&Shirogane: Support the Fallen!

Me: I like that guys... :D. Alrighty then -clears throat for catchprhase-

Kengo: Read, Review, and don't forget to enjoy! B/c it would suck if you didn't ):

Me: Son of a whore biscut! That's my catchprhase T^T.

* * *

+Lyrica: The second day+

+A date with Bloody Mary+

Akira woke up to the sound of teenagers walking by, and the feeling of hair tickling his nose. He pulled on the snow white strands and scowled. 'How come every time I wake up the first thing I see is his face?'

"Akira-kun! You need to stop this habit of pulling on my hair. I'm going to loose some soon if you keep at it." Shirogane gently grabbed the hairs and patted them down. Pouting at the brunnette who he was currently cradling.

"Why the hell am I in your arms!" he yelled, his head rang out in pain. Gripping the sides of his head he bit his bottom lip. "Shittt…"

"Didn't you listen to their warning?" Shirogane was referring to the Dango stall. "There was a mild alcohol content, and you ate like… fifteen."

"Correction Shirogane, I ate like three."

"Correction Akira-kun," he pointed to the fifteen Dango sticks that laid scattered on the ground, "you ate like fifteen."

Akira slightly blushed and turned away from the snow white man, "You can't prove those are mine." he mumbled.

"Akira-kun, you were the only one here when I found you talking to the statue of Aeode." Shirogane pointed out, smirking at the ever increasing blush on the brunette's face.

"Okay… so _maybe _I had fifteen of those things, but they were good! The whole me talking to the statue thing, that didn't happen."

Shirogane shook his head, "Why are you so stubborn Akira-kun?"

"I'm so stubborn because it's so fun."

Shirogane let out a sigh, before smirking devilishly, "Well then, I'll just have to prove it to you." he closed his eyes and started chanting incoherent words. Shirogane's wings appeared in all their glory in a silhouette form. They fluttered slightly, before coming to a complete rest by Shirogane's side.

"Oi, shouldn't you…yah know, _not _show your wings to the general public?"

The snow white haired man giggled, "You're right, but no one's here. Besides, no one besides the Guardians can see each other's wings. No then…" he closed his eyes in concentration, plucking a wing and cupping it in his hands. The white wing glowed and shimmied around, before turning into a sheen of crystal glass. "By the will of the Muse, show Akira the truth." The crystal glass shimmered, revealing a ripple like picture of Akira yelling to the statute.

The brunette blushed, instantly scowling at the laughing man above, "Was that really all necessary Shirogane?"

"Quite actually."

Akira sighed, "Why are you here anyway… and why the hell am I still on your lap?"

"You could get up from my lap anytime Akira, no one's stopping you." the brunette scowled and slowly sat up, his back slightly brushed Shirogane's chest. "Also, I came looking for you because I wanted to ask you something."

"And that something would be…?"

"Be my date Akira-kun." Shirogane pointed to himself and smiled, eyes closed in happiness waiting for a reply.

"No. Way. In. Hell. Bastard."

Shirogane felt a vein pop, and a heavy weight fall upon his shoulders. He pouted and wrapped his arms around the brunette's strong shoulders, weeping dramatically. "You didn't even stop and think! What's with the mean and hasty reply!"

Akira did his best to shake him off, but the man stuck to him like glue. "Get off me damn it!"

"Not until you agree to go on the date with me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No damn it!"

"Pleaseeeeeeee!"

"… Fine." the brunette mumbled in defeat.

Shirogane's face lift up, pulling the brunette into another bone-crushing hug. "Arigato! Akira-kun!"

"Whatever… can you let go of me now?"

"I don't wanna!" Shirogane pouted, hugging the brunette even closer. He loved the way the brunette felt in his arms, the warmth that radiated from this simple yet intimate gesture. 'If only I could hold him naked…' a small stream of drool escaped his lips, but he quickly wiped off the drool, and thought, with his sleeve.

"You want to go on a date or not?" Shirogane nodded, "Then get the hell off of me!"

"Fine, fine." he released the brunette missing the warmth that once surrounded him. 'He's like a teddy bear.' Shirogane snickered to himself, making Akira give him a skeptical look.

"Are you high or something?"

"Of course not Akira-kun! I was just thinking of all the fun we're going to have on this date." he gave the brunette his best smile.

Akira was silent for a moment, before slapping Shirogane on the back of the head, "Damn it, it's not a date!"

"Then what would you call two people spending time together Akira-kun?" he cocked his head to the side.

"Hanging out." Akira stated simply.

Touché.

Shirogane ran a hand through his long locks, "Akira-kun…" he shook his head, then looked up at the brunette with hurt filled eyes. 'Why does Akira-kun have to be so stubborn…? Why can't he just be straightforward to me?' "Do you really not like me? Am I just a bother to you?"

The brunette stared at the white haired man in front of him, trying to read those bright blue eyes of his. Searching, for any sign that he was just joking, or that the question didn't matter. All he found was pain, and anticipation. 'Is he really a bother to me?' he thought hard on this, he thought back to the time when he first transformed. Back then, his only thought was finding Shirogane, he didn't even know why that was so important back then, but it was.

He thought back to the time when after his nightmare, Shirogane was right there by his side, stroking him ever so gently. He remembered how much of a nuisance was on his first day, but now he was accustomed to having the white haired man around him. To say he was a bother now would be pretty pointless.

"No you're not a bother." he answered quietly.

Shirogane's eyes widened in shock, before dulling down a little into a soft smile, his face had a small blush on his face. "That makes me happy to hear, Akira-kun."

Akira couldn't help himself and smiled back, but only slightly. "Don't let it get to your head Shirogane." he stood up slowly and stretched. "So when does this little date of ours start?"

Shirogane got up as well, brushing the dirt off of his pants. "Oh so now it's a date?" he winked and Akira growled. "No need to get feisty there, our date starts now."

"Great." Akira started to head off towards the festival grounds. Noticing that Shirogane wasn't following he turned around and folded his arms. Glaring intently at the man. "Aren't you coming?" his voice was slightly irritated. After all Shirogane was the one who wanted to go on the date, yet he was just standing there like a bum.

"Aren't you going the wrong way?" Shirogane shot back.

"How the hell am I supposed to know where I'm going! You're just standing there, tell me where to go!"

Shirogane couldn't help but laugh, Akira was far beyond irritated and his face was getting flustered as well. 'I love making him angry…' he thought happily. "I'll lead he way." he stuck out his hand and Akira just stared at it. Was he supposed to slap it? Hand him money? Gawk?

'No… I'm pretty sure he wants me to hold his hand…' he whipped his head up to look at Shirogane, who's features showed exactly what he was thinking. He wanted Akira to grab his hand, the gesture was just for a simple thing, but it meant that Akira trusted him enough to lead the way.

Somehow, his hand reached out to grab Shirogane's, and somehow he felt the heat instantly attach itself to Akira's palm. He felt the instant closure, and comfort, that skin to skin contact made. He found himself staring up at Shirogane wondering what this feeling was that was constantly nagging at him.

"… You're hand's sweaty." Akira stated lamely after a few awkward moments of silence.

Shirogane let out a nervous laughter, "Sorry about that… anyway!" he smiled at the brunette, "For our date, I'm going to show you something you'll never forget."

"And that would be?" Akira cocked his head to the side, curiosity fueling his interest.

"You'll see." Shirogane answered with a smirk before pulling the brunette towards the opposite direction.

+Lyrica: After this, I want your thoughts to be occupied by me.+

Shirogane had dragged Akira to one of the secluded parts of the island, where only a few students and a couple of staff members were around. The few that were there gave weird, or rude glances towards the brunette. Some sneered, others whispered behind his back, and the rest just stood in awe. Of course Akira was aware of this, he was always used to people judging him right off the bat. That's why he grew a tolerance to it, and learned how to seem unfazed by the world around him.

The two reached the one of the many forest's entrances, Akira gaped at the size of the trees, they were gigantic, reaching up to touch the clouds above them, the brunette couldn't help to be amazed. "If we're just here to stare at humongous trees, then trust me I won't forget this moment." there was a hint of sarcasm imbedded in his voice.

"Must you always have a rude comment to say?" Akira picked his ears nonchalantly. Shirogane let out another sigh before turning his attention back to the trees, "If I wanted us to just look at trees the whole day I could have taken you to any other part of the island."

"True, so why did you bring me here?" the brunette's curiosity was at an all new high, the gears turning in his head trying to wrap his brain around what the snow white haired man was thinking.

Shirogane smirked, "It's better to show you then to tell you." he placed two fingers on his own lips, before pulling the brunette into a heated kiss. Akira's mouth was wide with shock. Shirogane couldn't help but plunge his wet appendage into the brunette's awaiting mouth. He teased it, and tortured it, and loved the way the brunette squirmed in his arms.

Akira however, couldn't help how his tongue responded to being touched, and couldn't help how his body was on fire, and how his lower region was starting to react. 'This bastard!' Akira thought. With every last ounce of power he had left from the kiss he bit hard onto Shirogane's tongue, feeling his blood trickle into his mouth and mix in with his own saliva.

Shirogane moaned, and slowly pulled his lips away from Akira's own lips. The two were flustered; Shirogane from kiss, and Akira from both the anger of having his lips being invaded with a wet tongue. Unconsciously, Akira's hand found its way to his slightly swollen lips. 'Why did it feel so good…?' he turned his attention back to Shirogane.

"Bastard, who told you, that you could just shove your tongue in my mouth!"

"I had to get your blood activated, it was the quickest way to get you to transform." 'The tongue being inserted was just a plus.' he inwardly giggled.

The brunette could sense his wings behind him, the familiar comfort and warmth that always found its way to him when they appeared was already there. "A warning would have been nice…" he mumbled under his breath, his blush increasing.

"So you're saying that if I would have warned you about my incoming tongue, you would have happily accepted it?" the snow white haired man raised an eyebrow, a smile was placed on his blood red lips.

"Of course not!" the brunette shouted. "If you would have warned me it would have given me enough time to stop you, Bastard!"

"Now that hurt Akira-kun, even more than my bruised tongue."

"Whatever." he scoffed. "Let's just get on with this date."

"Fine fine." he bowed and stuck out his hand towards the direction of the woods. "After you, my dear Akira-kun."

+Lyrica+

"Holy. Crap." Akira jaw dropped to the floor. When Shirogane said he was taking them somewhere Akira would never forget he was right about that. All around them were creatures of every shape, size, mythology, you name it! They were all flying, or crawling, or walking around minding their own business.

The woods from the outside may have seemed ordinary, but on the inside it was no joke. The sky was so much bluer, and everything seemed so much purer and brighter than it was on the other side. You couldn't help but be happy when you were here.

"Akira-kun, welcome to Lyrica. The real Lyrica."

"Holy… Crap…"

"I know this is a lot to digest, but we can't just stand here all day in awe." he grabbed Akira's hand. "If we don't reach the clearing now my reservations would have been for nothing!"

"Wait, pause." the two stopped in the middle of the forest. Some of the creatures walking by stopped to stare at the couple. The two attracted a lot of attention, they were both beautiful in their own way while in their Guardian Form. Shirogane gave a cool, composed, atmosphere while Akira showed a devilish yet cold atmosphere. "Reservations for what?"

"If I told you know, the surprise won't be as good."

"No Shirogane, you're going to tell me now! Or this little 'date' is over."

Shirogane looked at the growling teen in utter defeat. When Akira wanted something, he'd never back down, especially since the tongue fiasco got him all riled up. With a sigh Shirogane let go of Akira's hand and ran it through his hair. "We're going to a light show." he stated.

Akira stared at the man in confusion. "A light show?" Shirogane nodded. "You took me out here, to see a light show?" he nodded one more time. "That's it, I'm going back." he said with an annoyed tone as he stomped off through the forest, not caring what type of creature he bumped into.

He didn't even stop when he heard Shirogane call his name, he didn't stop when he felt his cool hand grasp around his waist. Instead, he was fighting off the sudden chill and excitement that rushed through him from the sudden contact. Akira stopped and stared down at the two pale hands that were greedily latched around him. "Let go of me, Shirogane."

"No! Not until we finish this date!" he whined and strengthened his grip around the brunette's waist.

Akira let out a irritated noise before breaking down to the white haired man's whims. "If I go on this date with you will you let go of me?" the man nodded. "Then fine let's do this." he mumbled.

Shirogane cheered and released the brunette, then grabbed onto his hand and dragged him through the forest. The two came to a stop when they both reached a clearing, it was almost deserted accept for a couple of winged people who were walking around. The clearing was basically a huge circle of land with trees growing along the circle. In the middle was a giant waterfall that fell into a crystal clear lake. At the top of the waterfall was a six winged creature with blue like swirls adorning his face, and short gray hair. His eyes were cold blue, but when he saw the two approaching, they instantly gained warmth.

He flew down to meet the two Guardians. "I was wondering when you were going to come visit me Shirogane." he bowed to the two. "I was getting highly impatient." he said with a smirk.

Shirogane countered the smirk with an apologetic smile. "Sorry Haruka, this guy over here was resisting me too much. I would have been here sooner if it wasn't for him."

Akira just scoffed, scowled, and folded his arms across his chest. Who was this this… _kid _in front of him! This Haruka person was half his size, and was currently fiddling with his earring like they were bothering him, or like they weren't even worth his time. 'Ignorant little prick.'

"Excuse me Akira, but it would be wise if you'd watch your minds tongue there." Haruka piped in, instantly bringing the brunette out of his thoughts.

'What the… how did he-'

"A little tid-bit of information for you Akira. I can read minds, that is my Guardian Ability." he smirked at the dumbfounded brunette. Then he turned his attention to Shirogane. "Interesting person you've found here, Shirogane."

Shirogane's face slightly blushed before letting out a nervous laugh. "You could say that…"

"Anyway," Haruke clapped his hands. "Let us not stand here all day. You two did come here for the light show did you not?" the two nodded simultaneously. "Well then," he flew over to the water and started to walk on top of it. "Follow me." he said with a smile while he parted the flowing water from the fall like a curtain.

+Lyrica+

Inside the cave was magnificent. There were different colored crystals of many sizes scattered around the cavern. To say Akira wasn't amazed would be a huge lie, he couldn't even hold in the sounds of amusement that escaped his lips.

"Enjoying yourself?" Shirogane quietly whispered.

"You were right when you said I'd be amazed."

Shirogane's only response was a smirk before the three stopped at a dead end. "If you think the scenery's amazing. Watch this." he nodded at Haruka, and the small boy instantly closed his eyes and started to chant words.

Crystal like images started to dance around the blank canvas rock. There were stars, swirls, animals, flowers, anything that you could imagine were dancing on the canvas. This went on for a while before Haruka opened his eyes and smirked.

"That was only a glimpse of what I can do. If you'd like more that would be fifty notes extra."

"Notes?" Akira cocked his head to the side.

"Lyrica's way of currency." Shirogane explained, then growled at Haruka. "You're so expensive! Can't you give me a little discount here?" he pouted.

Haruka shook his head. "Nope, I have to make a living some how. Anyway, you're holding up my customers. You two love birds get on out of here.' somehow, Haruka's way of speech changed while the subject of money was brought up.

"The hell?" Akira screamed. "we are not love birds!"

'Yet…' Haruka thought with a smirk. He took a glance over at Shirogane, who even though the brunette just denied a relationship, he was still smirking with confidence. 'You go get him Shirogane.'

"Alright, alright. Then we'll leave." Shirogane raised his hands in defeat. "Thanks for the great show though." Haruka simply nodded, already blocking the two out to get ready for his next show.

The two walked out of the cavern, slightly blinded by the incoming light that broke through to their eyes.

"Gah!" Akira covered his eyes with his hands.

"Oh it's not that bad." Shirogane chuckled.

"Tch." Akira scowled. "But… I really did like that… 'date' of ours." Akira added quietly, but Shirogane caught it and couldn't help but smile.

"I really liked it too." Shirogane added softly, before unconsciously placing a kiss on the brunette's cheek.

Akira was shocked, but that faded away rapidly as he pulled the snow white haired man into a kiss on the lips. Shirogane reluctantly drew back, with his face graced with a blush. "If you're going to kiss me, you might as well just do it on the lips." Akira growled in a husky whisper, before flying off and leaving a stunned and happy Shirogane alone in the forest.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone :D. Chapter 12 is finally out hahaha (: even though it's kinddd offf a filler, something good does happen at the end! (: .

Now I'm actually going to get over my chronic laziness end set release dates (if you can call updating every week) for my stories. Here's how it's going to go: **Shattered, Spell of Lyrica, Save the Innocent, Love Guided By the Stars.**

So this week is Lyrica, then STI, then so on ahah xD. But it's not going to come up every monday (you guys were lucky today) and this chapter is realllly long, another plus for you.

Akira: So plus-y today.

Me: Yup! Also, sorry if the last part seems a little rushed... I hit ten pages and I didn't want to make it any longer... laziness on my part but I didn't want to go any further, I think I did a good job though (:.

Before i say my catchphrase, thank you everyone who reviewed so far (: . Reviews fuel my creativity for this and my other stories, helping me get them out faster, want more lyrica - then review.

Now then, Read, Review and don't forget to Enjoy (:

* * *

+Lyrica: I'll Win You Over+

Shirogane slammed his fist on the dark mahogany table, gritting his teeth in agitation towards the smirking man in front f him. How could he allow himself to be so easily riled up by this person? Never, ever, has a human being such as the smirking in front of him, dug under his skin like this.

He bit his lip, holding back a growl that was dangerously close to escaping, as the smirking man started to step towards him, emerald eyes glinting with that of enjoyment and mischief. Shirogane back away unconsciously until his back touched the cold glass window behind him. His heart pounded in his ears, the footsteps resounding through his skull, sounding closer than they actually were.

"You seem tense," the voice was mocking him. Shirogane could here the complete excitement from the situation dripping off of every word. It was pushing him to his breaking point.

"Anyone would be tense when there's something breathing down their neck!" he hissed at the man. His cool was running dangerously low but he attempted to hold on to some sanity.

"Hm," he leaned closer. His breath dancing across Shirogane's exposed neck. "This is the first time I've ever seen you like this. It's a bit of a turn-on I must admit."

"Don't get used to it." Shirogane lamely mumbled, only to cause the smirk on the man's face to intensify. The man leaned closer so that their chests were merely touching, Shirogane could feel every intake of breath, every slight movement that caused a wrinkle to appear on the man's crisp, white shirt. Everything seemed to contribute to his heartbeat pounding rapidly against his ribcage, the blood pumping to different area's of his body - some private some, not as much.

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the man by the shoulders -somewhat adding a bit of surprise in those emerald green eyes - and pushed him so that they were a good amount apart. "Please refrain from touching me." his voice was calm, cool, without a crack, void of any emotion.

"You're so cold." the man faked a whining tone, but those blasted emerald green eyes showed more emotion than Shirogane wanted to handle. He grabbed Shirogane by the tie and brought their lips together in a brief yet passionate kiss that sent tingles up and down Shirogane's spine.

Bright blue eyes widened in shock, Shirogane was frozen. He didn't respond to the kiss, but he surely didn't push the man away either. Shirogane simply stood there, allowing the man's slightly chapped, yet highly delicious lips, touch his.

Emerald green eyes danced with amusement when their lips finally parted, leaving Shirogane slightly out of breath. The man adjusted his tie, straightened his shirt, and smirked widely, "I can't wait to break that mask of yours." and walked out.

Shirogane stood there, dumbfounded, trying to process what had just happened in his mind - but his mind was just too jumbled to process through _anything_. His tongue rang along the bottom of his lip, still tasting the coffee mixed in with cinnamon that made his stomach turn and crave for more. 'What just happened?' the thought drove him crazy, clutching onto the fabric of his shirt where his heart was still recklessly pounding. Why was he overreacting like this? It was just a simple kiss - nothing more, nothing less. He had many kisses in the past, yet this tiny, insignificant little kiss was driving him insane.

Even if he had initiated the relationship first, it wasn't for anything as frivolous as feelings.

"It's only business," Shirogane whispered to the empty room, that seemed a lot less colder now that the man was gone. He kept on repeating those three words, over and over again, to remind himself that it was only business, and nothing more.

"And, cut!" the dimmed lights of the office brightened. Shirogane's hand instantly went to his face, shrouding himself from the unsuspecting bright light. "You were great, Shirogane! Wait no you were better than great, you were amazing! No, not even amazing, you were spectacular!" the director gushed, flailing his arms around for emphasis. You could see that the auditorium where the play was being rehearsed was quite hot because there was sweat gathering under the man's underarms. "You portrayed the character perfectly, just as I had hoped you would! Ooooh, this play is going to be such a success - a hit I tell yah!" The overly eccentric paced up and down the stage with a spring in his step while the scene changed behind him.

Shirogane smiled, but it was faked and strained. He had no idea why he joined this production in the first place, he'd rather spend his Wednesday afternoon with Akira, walking around, arguing with one another, and maybe even stealing another kiss.

But then he remember how he got involved with the play, or even made the commitment, in the first place. He outwardly groaned as people started running around the stage frantically in desperate need to get everything together, thinking back to the whole situation that got him involved in the first place.

+Flashback+

A plump woman, around the age of thirty or so, came sprinted across the courtyard in order to make it to the reading snow white. When she arrived, she was out of breath, bent over with her hands on her knees, red puffy cheeks, and a determined look in her eyes. "Shirogane-san!" she literally screamed as if they weren't just standing a few inches apart.

Shirogane looked up from his planner - filled with random doodles of him with Akira doing various things, along with a schedule on how he planned to win over the feisty brunette. With the best smile he could muster, that hid his very blunt annoyance, he met gazes with the woman in front of him. "Yes? What is it?" he asked politely.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Shirogane-san!" she bowed several times, wiping the sweat from her brow. A sheepish grin crept on Shirogane's face., there really was no need for the abrupt apology. "You see I have this problem and-"

She was caught off when another person, who was the exact opposite of her - gender size and all, bumped into her, pushing the woman away. The man greeted Shirogane with a flustered smile that Shiro was trained to smile reciprocate. "Shirogane-san!" the man exclaimed. "Please listen to my request!"

The plump woman from before stood up, brushing the excess dirt from her pants, scowling at the man in front of her. "Back off!" she literally growled, slightly shocking Shirogane. "I found him first!"

'Was I ever lost?' Shirogane asked himself, staring absentmindedly at the quarreling duo.

"That's only because you tripped me on the way here!" The man shouted. Soon, the two were going out each other's throats. Calling the other names that Shirogane really wished he never would hear used against him, or near him, again.

'They're really starting to get on my nerves…' Shirogane thought with a grimace. Looking down at his schedule he pouted, he realized these two were getting in the way of his 'Stalk Akira Time' which was a very important part of the day. With a sigh, he looked up to face the two, clearing his throat for attention.

"Was there something you wanted?" his tone was even, a bright smile plastered on his face.

The woman, who Shirogane noticed had a nametag on that said Taka, smiled sheepishly. Bowing a few more times she faced the snow white haired man with a huge smile on her face, "Oh yes, of course! You see, we are both from the theater department and we wanted to ask you something."

Somehow, Shirogane had a feeling he wasn't going to enjoy hearing this. "Sure…" he replied a little wary, "ask away."

The two looked at each other, exchanging an eye to eye conversation that only lasted a moment before breaking out in unison: "Will you be in our play?"

Shirogane blinked a few times, dumbfounded by the sudden question. He'd never been one for acting -though some could argue that Shirogane lived for the dramatics, but trying out for plays and performing for people - asides from music - wasn't something he'd consider a hobby. Shirogane paled slightly, not trusting his own voice to answer them yet. 'Why me!' his thoughts screamed, even though he probably knew the answer already. Shirogane was popular, he knew that, people were always fawning over his looks, his ability, his status - no wonder these two wanted him to be in his play.

Good Publicity.

"Um… excuse me?" Shirogane finally asked, confusion slowly sinking into his words.

Taka smiled apologetically, "Sorry, we know we're just asking you out of the blue here but it's really important that you join one of our plays!"

"Taka!" The man, who after further examination Shirogane deduced his name was Milo (thank God for nametags) scolded. "Shirogane-san doesn't even know what our plays are about!"

"Right, right." she smiled goofily again. The two fished through their messenger bags, a raised eyebrow appearing on Shirogane's porcelain skin, both pulling out a huge stack of paper that they carelessly threw to Shirogane.

"These are the two scripts for the plays that will be preformed during the festival." Milo explained.

Taka puffed up her chest, hands on her hips and a smug look on her face that showed off her arrogance and confidence that her play would be chosen. "My play is a tragic love story that takes place in modern day New York, involving a cocky prince and a shy but I-take-crap-from-no-one peasant"

Shirogane rolled his eyes, 'So much for being original.' but he looked over the script anyway - there were enough to classify the script as a novel.

_In present day New York lives a girl who barely makes enough to get by, but never complains. She carries a shy demeanor but when riled up by something passionate she has the loudest voice around. One day, she's walking down the streets of New York to the marketplace where she bumps into the prince. We later discover that he escaped from his Royal Security to explore the city on his terms._

_The minute the two meet they're at each other's throats, never seeing eye-to-eye. However, after many life altering events, a couple of drinks, a trip to the subway, a philosophical hobo, and a steamy kiss in the rain the two find that when there's love, anything is possible._

The plot itself looked pretty generic to Shirogane, but over all it didn't seem too bad. 'Philosophical hobo?' that certainly caught his attention. He turned his attention to the other script. The title was pretty plain: 'It's Only Business'.

Milo smirked at Shirogane's obvious interest in the title. As Shirogane started leafing through the pages, Milo started to explain his plot as it was typed out on the synopsis.

_Our main character is a highly successful CEO with no prejudice towards others -especially when it came to business negotiations and love. His body was a tool, an unbreakable weapon, that he'd used in any way, shape or form to gain power in the world were mercy and compassion get you no where and where trickery and money get you far._

_But… how can a human use his body like a children's toy?_

'_Because there is no love, no regrets; it's only business._

_One small business deal gets out of hand one day, completely destroying our main character's philosophy completely. The heat, the passion, the feelings and the confusion wrap around our main character with an iron grip. The love and the regret slam into the heart of our CEO and embeds itself into the pulsating organ. The new feelings, the new experiences, the new love, are all things that the main character have never dealt with - hence he becomes slightly unstable._

_Is he willing to give it all up just for the sake of business?_

Shirogane looked up into the four eager eyes that were glaring down so impatiently and expectantly towards him. "They both sound very good." he decided to earn brownie points with both Milo and Taka since the choice of turning both of them down had flew out the window, leaving the option of having to choose one of the other his only choice. He'd have to deny one directors, might as well make them feel good about their work. "But, what parts did you have in mind for me to play?"

"The lead of course." they stated in unison in a matter of fact way.

"T-The lead?" Shirogane sputtered, nearly dropping the scripts to the floor. "This is on such sort notice and the festival is only a month away!"

Taka snorted, like the reality of the festival being a month away didn't matter. "Shirogane trust me-"

"-Us!" Milo crudely stated.

"Trust _us," _she put extra emphasis on the word us to pacify Milo, "With my (Our!) plots and your charisma, the play will go on without a hitch!"

"So who do you choose?" Milo and Taka looked like little kids awaiting to receive presents that they know they've so rightly deserved.

Shirogane desperately thought of a way to escape from their expectant gazes, and the situation all together, but he knew he wasn't going to be getting out of this one. Sighing, he picked up 'It's Only Business' and handed it to Milo. "I'll do this production." he smiled brightly, ignoring the crushed look Taka was sending him at the moment. He only felt slightly guilty for hurting her feelings.

'Oh well, staling Akira would have to come later'.

+End of Flashback+

Shirogane scowled slightly, he had originally wanted this play to end as quickly as possible since the script didn't seem to long when he flipped through it a month ago. But, the producer was always getting 'strokes of genius' , as he liked to call it, changing and adding more to the script. What was once a forty-five minute play had now increased to a whopping hour and thirty minutes.

'I should have picked the other play - no… I should have ran away when I saw the first one coming.' Shirogane scolded himself for not taking the opportunity of just using his magic to disappear without a trace. 'Then I would have completed my Stalk Akira Time and completed everything on my schedule!' he pouted during his inner rant but that all changed when he spotted a familiar mop of brown hair.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Akira walked over to the pouting white haired man, fixing the cuffs on his sleeves before they started to work on the next scene. Shirogane gulped, Akira looked pretty good in a suit and tie.

Shirogane smiled wryly, "Of course, why wouldn't I? I get to act along side - in a homosexual production nontheless." no, you didn't just read that wrong, yes the play Milo had written had many gay themes involved. How Milo had managed to get the play approved by the school board was beyond Shirogane's comprehension.

Getting Akira into the play though, that was more or less Shirogane's involuntary doing.

+FlashBack+

The director stood up from the row of chairs closet to the stage, clipboard hugged protectively against his chest, clapping with a face fully flushed. He was grinning from ear to ear from the success of the scene, "Good job, Shirogane and Hiro! I can really feel the connection between you two." after that Milo walked off the opposite direction, out the auditorium door to grab a drink.

Shirogane let out a sigh of relief, smiling to himself happily because he had completed a very… intimate scene. It wasn't that the acting was hard - all he had to do was fantasize Hiro as Akira. He just didn't like having to make sex noises and hip thrusts had become tedious, and in his opinion, annoying.

The play turned from a Shounen-ai to a down right Yaoi in a matter of five days. 'How Milo got this play approved I'll never know.' Shirogane pondered as he pulled on a pair of black sweatpants.

Relaxing casually against the headboard of the bed, he turned to smile at Hiro who was standing putting on his own clothes. "Good job, Hiro-san."

Hiro nodded, calm and composed as if they didn't just perform fake sex in front of a one man audience, and headed off towards the make-up/dressing room, preparing for the next scene. Shirogane sighed, Hiro was always a quiet one, speaking louder with actions with words. He tried picking on Hiro's brain numerous times but he'd never quite understood what could be going on in that head of his.

Shirogane yawned, stretching out the kinks of his back while tracking his thoughts back to the play. There were only a few rehearsals left before the actual performance. So far, Shirogane would say he's at least proficient in his memorizing of lines (thank the Muse for magic) and adding the right amount of emotions and dynamics for his acting.

A round of applause broke Shirogane from his concentration. Squinting, his bright blue eyes landed upon two dark figures in the back. One with his feet propped on the chair in front of him, a cocky smile plastered on his face. The other one was standing on his feet, clapping and hollering obnoxiously.

"Woot! Woot! Ow, Ow!" among other cat calls and various whistles. Kengo snickered behind his glove covered hand, it wasn't every day he got to see two men getting it on, even though they were acting.

"Shut up, Baka." Akira hissed, but the smirk never left his face. Behind those dark, intrigued eyes there was something stirring. He wasn't sitting close enough to the stage to see any facial expressions, but he was far enough away to hear every groan, moan and yell of ecstasy that escaped Shirogane's lips, and that was enough for Akira to draw up a picture in his head of what the man's pleasure face would looked like.

He liked what he saw…

"You're no fun, Akira!" Kengo pouted, slouching in his chair with his arms folded across his chest.

"I'm oodles of fun, Kengo. You're just an idiot." was his lovely retort, eyes following Shirogane's every movement on stage. Was this an infatuation? 'Hell if I know.' Akira thought. 'We've kissed numerous times - okay only twice… maybe thrice, but we haven't even gone anywhere after that. I'm not going to make the first move damn it!'

Akira's inner ramble went on until he felt a pair of eyes watching him. He turned his gaze upwards, his eyes connected with sky blue ones. His heart started to pick up a couple of notches, his breathing rapidly increasing.

"Oi, Akira. Are you okay? Your face is flushed." Kengo placed a warm hand on Akira's forehead out of concern. Leaning in closer to get a better look at his friend.

Akira swatted Kengo's hand, ignoring the pouting look he was receiving from the blonde. His attention was focused on Shirogane who seemed to be glued on the spot while people tended to his hair and make-up. 'Time to make my entrance.' he thought, getting up from the seat and started to make his way towards the stage, a confused blonde on his heels.

Shirogane could see Akira and Kengo making their way over to the stage. His eyes watched every single movement Akira made, each footstep sounding louder than it actually was. Shirogane could feel his heart speeding up, questions like 'How long has he been there?' and 'What did he think?' were swarming through his mind. 'Stay calm, Shirogane!' he scolded himself, placing a mask of surprise when the brunette and blonde finally made it to the stage, pulling themselves up so that they were sitting on the stage floor with their feet dangling only a few inches off the ground.

The brunette made it plainly obvious that he was staring at Shirogane's pale and exposed chest, when he situated himself so that he was sitting Indian Style on the floor. His black, intrigued eyes lingered over the rosy pink nipples that contrasted very well against Shirogane's porcelain skin. 'What would it be like to bite one of those… wait what! Since when have I ever wanted bite Shirogane's nipples! I'm not even gay!'

Or so he thought…

Shirogane could practically feel eyes boring into his chest, blushing when he saw that Akira didn't even bother to tear his gaze away. "Like what you see?" Shirogane purred suggestively, laughing when he saw Akira scowl and huff from the statement.

The scowl quickly changed into a smirk on Akira's face. The brunette leaned back on his hands, head rolling back and into a position that was sure show off his good side. "Nothing I haven't seen before," he let out with a purr of his own. Kengo's face lit a flame along with Shirogane's but it was a true fact, the two were roommates so seeing one another in their boxers - or even nude- wasn't an abnormality.

Shirogane shook his head, chuckling at how blunt Akira could be, the blush on his face was slowly dimming down. He looked around for his shirt, spied it on the bed, and grabbed it feeling at ease once the soft fabric made it's home on his torso.

Trying to make things a little less awkward for himself, Kengo stood up smiling brightly towards Shirogane's direction, "You did great, Shirogane-san!"

"Yeah, it looked like you really enjoyed it too," Akira added in casually, checking the imaginary dirt under his fingernails.

'Actually it was horrible.' Shirogane admitted only to himself. His gaze fell back on Akira, who was still feigning nonchalance, and smiled to himself, 'It was only enjoyable because I thought of you.'

Someone scoffed, a scoff Shirogane immediately recognized as Kou, and walked on stage. Hands in his pocket he let his head with a sly grin on his face. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did." he added in mockingly, "Shirogane always loves a good humping."

Shirogane smirked, he wasn't about to let Kou make fun of him in front of the brunette. He sauntered over to Kou, hands wrapped around his neck, and his lips only a mere kiss away from Kou's collar bone, "You would know, wouldn't you?" he made his voice drip with honey and seduction as he gave a slight buck of the hips in the man's direction.

Kou blushed, stuttered, incapable of making any sense or string of words. Kengo pouted, something weird was stirring in his belly and he had no way to describe it. Acting on instinct, he walked up to the awkward two and grabbed Kou by the arm, pulling him away from Shirogane.

"Sorry, Shirogane-san, but Kou's mine." he replied with a cheeky grin and placed a warm, delicious, and very deep kiss on the man's lips.

Akira raised an eyebrow, trying to hold down any impulses to look to the other away at the make-out session in front of him and gag. "Kengo, since when have you been gay?"

"Since Monday." Kengo replied with a grin.

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you never asked."

"… Has he gotten in your pants yet?"

"He's tried!" Kengo burst out laughing, followed by a chuckling brunette.

Shirogane and Kou on the other hand, were highly confused about what just happened. Shirogane shook it off and turned his attention towards Kou, "So tell me why you're here." Shirogane bluntly asked.

"What? Can't your best friend come visit you to see how you're doing?" when he didn't get a reply from Shirogane he sighed, readjusting his black-rimmed glasses. Kou lowered his voice, his eyes flashing from left to right to make sure no one else was listening. "I actually came here because I had a bad premonition."

Shirogane stiffened, he didn't like where this was going at all. "About what?"

"I can't place it, but it involves you." he folded his arms casually across his chest. "You haven't mentioned this play to Homurabi yet, have you?"

The snow white haired man shook his head and shrugged, "There wasn't any need to. He has his own way of figuring things out for himself."

Kou ran a hand through his hair, "You're one hell of a bastard, you know that?" Shirogane merely shrugged, "Shirogane, you know what will happen if when, and if, Homurabi actually does get word of this. You're in deep water, buddy, and I'm not going to be the one to pull you out to land." with those words Kou spun on his heel, gracing his blonde with a charming smile, ignoring the glare he was getting from Shirogane. "I'm ready to leave this place, it's way too cold! Wanna come with me to the stands, Ken-chan?"

"Hai!" Kengo cheered and latched himself onto Kou's arm. "Catch ya' later, Akira!" and the two were off.

"Finally, the bastard's gone." Shirogane mumbled to himself, strewing random curses at the end of his sentence.

"Something wrong?" Akira was now standing beside Shirogane, a truly concerned look on his face.

"You could say so-" his voice broke up when he felt a sudden change in atmosphere. Akira must had sensed it too because both of them were searching the rafters in hopes to find the source of the disturbance.

"Ah, Shirogane-san, you're still here." Hiro walked out on stage, completely oblivious to the shadowy-like figure looming above him from the rafters, "Hair and Make-up want you back stage." he pointed his thumb to the direction of the dressing room.

A low, deadly hiss, echoed through the auditorium, piercing the ears of Akira and Shirogane - Hiro being the oblivious one. Scythe like arms sawed away at the rope holding a light with ease, a smirk of amusement on his lips as he watched the light fall down from the sky.

Shirogane was quick to react, cursing under his breath as he saw the shadow creature slinking back into the darkness. 'He knows…' was his only thoughts. "Hiro, look out!"

The light crash, the two were frozen, Hiro laid on he floor gripping his leg in agony. Shirogane and Akira were glued to the spot, they both had the ability to move with enough speed to push Hiro out of the way, but something glued them to the floor. The shadows that stood behind their bodies, slinked away slowly back into the darkness.

"Oh my word! What happened!" Milo ran out on stage, distraught on his face as he propped Hiro up from the ground. "Hiro! Are you okay! Anything hurt!"

"My leg…" Hiro groaned, muttering curses at the pain that coursed through his body.

"Oh no, oh no! What are we going to do! We can't have you perform the play with a broken leg!" Milo was on the verge of tears as Hiro was walked out on the stretcher. The cast and crew were downcast, everyone was looking forward to putting on the production, but without their other lead the show couldn't go on.

"Who are we going to find to replace him!" Milo paced up and down, thinking of a way to find another suitable actor to fill in the role. His pacing stopped when he spotted Akira standing next to Shirogane, a idea formulating in his head. "You," he pointed to the brunette.

"Me?" Akira pointed to himself.

"You're my new lead!" Milo exclaimed.

"No way in Hell." Akira stated calmly.

"I won't be taking a no as an answer, mister!" he clapped his hands and in seconds, three burly guys grabbed Akira by the arms and leg, dragging him to the dressing room. The director turned his attention to his cast and crew, an evil grin on his face. "Don't stand around their all day, get ready for the next scene!"

+End of Flashback+

(A/N: I'm speeding up to opening night)

'He's not complaining anymore.' Shirogane thought to himself as he stood behind the curtain, watching the brunette perform on stage in front of the large audience. Apparently, the gay-theme play was a widely talked about topic, almost everyone wanted to come and see the production in hope for something new.

Any moment now Shirogane would be going up on stage, acting out the scene where he stops Akira from moving his company to America. He mouthed the words as Akira send them on stage, having heard the words spoken so many times, he made a little game for himself to see how well he could get the timing down.

"I'm sorry Akihiko, but we have to go." Akira bent down to his son, wiping the tears from the little boys eyes.

"No Daddy, we can't leave! What if Mommy comes back?" he gripped onto the fabric of his shirt, praying to God that they wouldn't have to move to America.

"Aki… you're mother's not coming back." he stated softly. He knew the day would come when he'd have to break it to his son that his mother was never going to step through that door again.

"I know that, Daddy." Akihiko stated just as softly, shocking his father, "I meant Seji-san!"

"Aki, Seji is not your mother."

"Yes he is!" Akihiko stomped his foot on the stage. The audience was completely entrapped in the two's performance. The reality of it all was so breathtaking, the acting was so real most of them completely forgot the fact that it was only a play.

"Akihiko…" Akira muttered, completely at lost as to what to do. Then, the bell sound effect rang and Akira knew what would come next. He would stand up, leaving his crying son where he was, and walk to the door where he would open it to find Shirogane standing there. The man's hair would be soaked, along with his clothes, making it seem like he ran through the rain.

"Seji-san." Akira made his voice void of emotion.

"You're not leaving." Shirogane made his voice crack slightly. His character was supposed to be in pain, tormented by the fact that the man he only recently found out he was in love with - would be moving half way across the world.

"I'm sorry, but it's not your decision whether or not I leave." Akira leaned against the doorframe, glaring cold daggers at the man in front of him.

"But what about us!" Shirogane screamed, holding back his "anger" so he wouldn't punch the man square in the jaw.

"What us? There never was an 'us' to begin with. In your words, it was only business." Akira had enough. He would close the door, locking the man who brought so many hard times into his life, out for good. But that's not how the story would end.

"Don't lie Daddy… you've done enough of that." Akihiko replied quietly, playing with the hem of his shirt. "Don't drive Seji-san away again…"

The scene quickly progressed to the two on the couch, confessing one another's feelings, with Akira admitting he wasn't too keen on the fact that he'd have to move to America. Shirogane gripped his hands, remaining in character despite the fact that his heartbeat was going out of control, and smiled warmly at the man.

"Don't think I won't follow you there, Ken-chan, now that I have you… I won't let you go," and leaned forward for their stage kiss.

The crowd erupted in roars of oohs, awes, and applauds at the longer than thirty second kiss. In reality, the minute the two lips would meet, they were supposed to pull back. However, Akira was too caught up on the electrifying tingles that were flowing up and down his spine as the two lip-locked. He wanted more, more feeling, more taste, more Shirogane, but he couldn't do that now - not yet anyway, and pulled back.

"Great job, everyone! Especially you two, Akira and Shirogane, because of you this play was a success! Oh I just can't wait to hear all of the reviews! First off it's the stage, then it's the big screen, I can see it now!" Milo was off again, going on with his rants and babbles.

The stage cleared off, the audience went home, and Akira and Shirogane were standing on a stage, a little closer than usual.

"Who knew you were a wonderful actor, Akira-kun." Shirogane giggled, Akira's touch was still so fresh on his lips.

"I'm just a gifted teen I suppose." Akira smirked, his gaze lingering on Shirogane's blood red lips, for some reason… he wanted to finish off where their stage kiss left, but this time - make the kiss deeper. "Oi, Shirogane," Shirogane looked up confused, "there's something on your lips." and plunged his tongue into Shirogane's awaiting mouth.

* * *

Yes! I end another chapter with a kiss (: . And in the next chapter it's going to have all the hot and steamy details (Which i guess would up the raiting to M) of the awesome make-out kiss on the stage :D.

So you know how you guys read the plot for scrip two, 'It's Only Business'? Well, that was kind of a starter idea for a fanfic that's currently in the thinking process for me. The title will be, It's Only Business, and it will have Akira having a little son haha (: . So if you guys really liked the bit of the play version part, tell me in your reviews and i'll see if i can make 'It's Only Business' happen. I do hope you guys liked this chapter (which is, btw, part of my Festival Week Filler) Read and Review and I hoped you enjoyed (:.


	13. Chapter 13

So I realized chapter 13 was messed up, horribly. And this is the remastered version. I had this fixed for a while, but I made a promise I wouldn't post it until I had chapter 14 nearly finished. Which I do. Aboutt... four more pages or so? Or less? Well, once I'm finished with it I'll be updating it today.

I thought it would be a nice present to you, and myself, after taking time off to visit my family in Jamaica. :D It was SO MUCH FUN! I feel relaxed and ready to take on anyone and anything!

So here's chapter thirteen once more :]. Keep on the look out for chapter 14 later today!

* * *

"On your marks! Get set! Go!"

The red flag was dropped and the runners burst into action. Kengo was among the five running in today's 200 M race. It sucked that he couldn't run barefoot - or with his iPod - but the steady beat of his feet hitting the Tarmac was the next best thing for him.

Cool winds whipped his hair out of his face and lightly stung his eyes, causing small tears to form on either side. Running was his most favorite thing to do second to music. When he ran he felt like there was nothing else in the world but him and the finish line. The cheering crowd just helps to fuel on his adrenaline rush.

Especially one cheering individual in particular...

"You can do it, baby!" Kou cried from the crowd, raising his sign all around. "I believe in you!"

Kengo blushed furiously. He loved kou, he really did, but the guy had embarrassment written all over his face. The blonde awkwardly waved back, screaming words of endearment back and forth between Kou.

Pivoting around, Kengo could see the finish line was only a few meters away now.

He could practically see himself crossing that line and into the arms of his lover.

Drool cascaded down his jaw at all the pleasant fantasies that were swarming through his mind. He was so consumed by the fantasies to even notice the slimy dark tendril that was looming ahead only a few feet away. Kengo ran and ran, while the creature that controlled the tentacle shrieked with laughter - the only thing to bring the blonde out of his thoughts.

Keno whipped his head around, his blood buzzing through out his body from some unknown emotion, as he finally caught sight of the dark tentacle. But it was too late to stop what happened next.

The tentacle made a grab for his left ankle and brought the blonde straight to the ground. As flesh and bones painfully connected with the ground, Kengo let out a horrifying scream. The tentacles grip tightened until it was drawing blood and seeped some of it's darkness into his veins. The blonde screamed and trashed on the ground. He never felt pain such as this in his life. As that darkness spread through out his blood, he felt his heart constrict and his head turn light as the pain mixed with raw pleasure from the darkness started to consume him.

"N-No! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kengo let out a warrior's cry followed by a burst of golden light that instantly disintegrated the shadow creature. The blonde was stunned and blinded for a few seconds until his eyes got adjust to his surroundings.

People were swarming around his crumpled body with Kou looming above him, a shadow crossing his face. Kengo was so happy to be scooped up in those arms as his last few bits of strength drained away.

"K-Kou..."

"Sleep now," he silently commanded before kissing the blonde on the forehead.

And just like that, the blonde was asleep.

+Lyrica+

Kengo groaned as another wave of pain rushed through him. What in the world was that that made him cringe and feel flames erupting all over his body every second? His mind was absolutely jumbled with messed up thought patterns not making a complete thread. What confused him the most was that weird golden light that seemed to have come out of nowhere that disintegrated the creature.

'Did the light come from me...?'

Just then the nurse's door opened and Kou walked in, a little wobble in his steps. But despite that Kengo's heart started to bang against his chest in a rapid frenzy as his boyfriend started to make his way towards him with a sour face in place.

"Hey... I'm the one with injuries here." Kengo chuckled as he eyed his bloody ankle that was still bleeding profusely. "Why so sad?"

Kou's brown eyes looked above the frame of his glasses. They were indifferent, holding back some sort of anger Kengo thought, along with deep silent pangs of sadness.

"Kou...?"

Kou knelt down in front of him and gently took the injured ankle in his hands.

He ghosted a calloused thumb over the injury. Kengo winced at the contact, but the stinging sensation sent more pleasure than pain to the blonde's confusion.

He was just about to ask what the heck Kou was doing when a pink tongue flicked out and lapped at some of the blonde. Kengo had to bite onto his bottom lip to suppress the tiny moan that threatened to escape his lips. 'W-What?' the blonde thought as the tongue started to drag it's way up and down the torn skin while rolling lazy circles every time it richer the ball of the ankle.

Kou raised his eyes heated with emotions Kengo couldn't place before kissing the torn flesh softly.

"Better?" his voice was a whisper a his hands started to knead soothingly up and down Kengo's leg.

"Yes..." Kengo let out in a breathy tone, allowing those small shivers of pleasure to overcome him.

"God... I was so scared," Kou rested his face against the blonde's knee, as if he were listening to his pulse, before placing a kiss on the flesh.

"Kou... What was that? That thing..." Kengo's question was lost as a metal coated finger touched his lips and pressed softly. Onyx and chocolate eyes melted and oozed into one another to create a mixture of worried understanding.

"You still have some darkness in you," he started to trace his metal coated index finger along Kengo's jaw and down to his shoulder blade as he whispered.

"I have to get it out before it begins to spread..."

"Kou!" Kengo pushed him back at arms length, "What are you freaking talking about?" he screamed before lowering his voice slightly, "Tell me..."

Kou sighed, taking off his glasses in the process. He had wanted the questioning to come later - much later. Like it never happening at all, later. But he knew that bastard Homurabi wouldn't lay low for too long. Whatever that man wanted, he would get. And now Kou had to bring Kengo into the world where there was such a thing as a creature lurking in the shadows.

"I had wanted this to happen later..." he closed his eyes and took a long and deep breath, "But it seems I have absolutely no control over this."

"Kou..?"

"Kengo, tilt your head."

Kou's words were melodic, soothing, hypnotic, and Kengo found himself obeying every word. His pulse started to beat in his ears as he did as he was told. That cold, metal finger traced a light line along the side of Kengo's neck, feeling the pulse and strands of darkness dancing through the blood.

Kou licked his dried lips, trying to even out his breathing and control his canines so they weren't embedding into his bottom lip and drawing lips. 'Damn it all,' he thought as he caught a glance of Kengo's heated chocolate eyes.

Good God Kengo looked hot...

A daring tongue flicked out and lapped at the pulsing vein. Sparks of pleasure danced from the spot and traveled along every artery and nervous system through out Kengo's body. A moan escaped his lips as sharp teeth grazed against his flushed tanned skin. He was getting so hard from just a simple tease it was insane! But the haze of pleasure clouding his mind made it all worth it.

Another moan, this time from Kou, and those canines gently bit in to Kengo's neck, deeper and deeper until he felt that rush of blood and darkness hit his senses.

Kengo bucked his hips at the bite, his eyes rolling back and his head falling suite, as the hypnotic pleasure buzzed through him. It didn't even cross his mind that his blood was being sucked bit by bit. What did matter, though, were those naughty fingers tugging at the waistband of his shorts and dipping in to cup his cock.

The nurse's room was filled with the symphony of moans and sucking as Kengo felt a warm and golden aura envelop his being. He felt his eyes get heavy as that floating feeling started to lull him to silent bliss. While Kou's constant rubbing grew faster, those wings started to become more clear and golden as they fluttered restlessly behind their master.

Kou lapped up the few remains of blood, rubbing his thumb over the slit of

Kengo's cock as he dragged his tongue up to the blonde's ear and nipped it gently. "Shine, Tainted Gold," he whispered softly and gave Kengo's weeping member one final jerk.

Kengo's orgasm rocked his whole body as his back arched into Kou's. Those golden wings finally erupted in a light of pure gold without a hint of darkness as far as Kou could see. They fluttered and enveloped the lovers as Kengo came down from his high.

His breath came out in pants as he rested his forehead on Kou's shoulder. Kou ran his hand through those wings and smiled tightly. Kengo truly was beautiful in this state with his shoulder length blonde hair and his startling sky blue eyes.

If only gold wasn't so hard to taint...

"Kou... What are these?"

"Wings obviously," Kou replied nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders as if everyone he knew carried a pair of golden wings on his back. This, in some aspect, was fairly true.

"I see that! But... how...?"

"I'll tell you... But it's one hell of a story." The older man sighed and raked a hand through his hair. Where in the freaking world would he begin to explain all of this? Kengo would never let him live if down if he just used his magic to weasel his way out of this. Now that the blonde's wings were firmly resurrected – Kengo's eyes would be open to a whole new world of magic, music, and possibilities.

Along with the incredible dangers that went along with that new sight.

"I'm always up for a good story." Kengo giggled and placed a chaste kiss on Kengo's lips. The surprise and somewhat scared feeling of his new wings emerging had quickly vanished when he felt that warm surge of comfort and power flow through his body. It was foreign, yet reminiscent in some strange way and he liked the way it felt.

"Well, um… how can I put this? You're a Guardian, Kengo. There are two sets of us. Reis and Shins are what we call them. I'm a Shin, and you Kengo are a special breed of Rei. The last of your existence, sadly…" Kou lowered his head, remorse tinted in his words.

"What happened… to the rest of us?" Kengo didn't know if he wanted to hear the answer, but something inside of him was yearning to hear it.

"They were wiped out sixteen years ago. It was a horrible massacre." Kou brought Kengo closer to his chest, his hand stroked through the blonde's hair. "You were the only one to survive."

"How do you know all this?"

Kou wanted to say 'Because I was the one that organized it all' but he couldn't. The words wouldn't form and leave his mouth. He didn't want to lose the trust he had in Kengo. He didn't want to see a glimmer of hatred shine in those deliciously dark, chocolate eyes of his. Kou couldn't bear knowing that Kengo would hate him because of the stupid acts committed in the past.

So he lied. Lied like a dog.

"I brushed up on my history here and there." He answered, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "This may take a while to accept, and I understand if you don't want to acknowledge your power but…" Kou held onto Kengo a little bit tighter, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I can show you all sorts of cool things you can do with your powers. If you're willing to accept my offer."

Kengo looked up at Kou's eyes, and the instant they connected he had found his answer. He would be an idiot to turn down an offer that came with such amazing powers. And his wings were too cool to give up.

Smirking, Kengo placed a kiss on Kou's lips. "Of course I'll accept! So, when do we start flying?"


	14. Chapter 14

Ta daaa! Here you all go :] This chapter really took a mind of its own, and I hope you all find this well worth the wait :].

**Warning: I'm insane, nuff said!**

Onwards!

* * *

+Lyrica: Come Dance with Me+

Kengo kicked down the door that was standing between him and talking to Akira about the good news. He felt so alive! The feeling was amazing! Ever since he'd received his golden wings he felt so much… lighter. No pun intended. He felt this certain energy flow through him, coursing in his veins, and giving him a certain edge to every thing that he did.

The only thing that could derail him on his hyped up power boost was finding Akira snoozing on his bed with a book covering his face.

"Lazy ass," he muttered and stalked over to the bed. He adjusted his black gloves just right before cracking his knuckles one at a time. "Of course he decides to sleep _now _five hours before the ball." Doing what any other best friend would do, Kengo took the book from off of Akira's sleeping face and smacked him in the head with it.

"Rise and shine, Akira!"

"What the hell?" Akira's face had a lovely little bump forming from where he had just gotten hit. He glared at the blonde, grinning madly like he was happy that he got to smack him wide away. 'He better have a good reason for waking me up."

"You do know what today is right?" Kengo completely ignored Akira's rage and plopped himself on the bed beside his friend. Akira, still highly irritated from being woken up from his nap, gave Kengo a good kick to the hip as revenge. The blonde yelped and grabbed his injured hip bone. Jeez, Akira could be very childish when he wished to be.

"It's Friday." Akira deadpanned and grabbed his book from Kengo's clutches. He found what page he was on last, placed the book over his face, and lied back down on the bed. "This means that I get to take a wonderful afternoon nap without any disturbances from an annoying blonde."

Kengo frowned. Alright, so maybe waking Akira up was a bad idea. That didn't stop him from completing his goal. "Akira, will you at least listen to me?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"I'm ignoring that." Kengo huffed, "Tonight's the ball. And since you've obviously forgot about that, I'm here to remind you!"

Akira removed the book from his face so he could give Kengo a raised eyebrow. That's why he had woken him up from blissful sleep? Just so he could know about some freaking dance party? Akira shook his head in disbelief and scoffed.

"I'm not going."

"What?" Kengo grabbed Akira by the shirt collar so that they were staring face to face. "Um, hello, are you fucking insane? Hell yeah you're going tonight!"

"Why should I?" Akira smacked Kengo's hands away. "I don't have a date. I don't have a costume. I don't even have a freaking mask. Going would be pointless."

The blonde smiled wickedly, a gesture that sent Akira's stomach into knots, and went for his book bag. After a few moments he produced a white mask adorned with black swirls near the eye slits. It was a simple mask, neither highly outrageous nor too flashy. He threw the mask and Akira caught it.

"There. Now you have a mask."

"Wonderful," Akira replied dryly, although he did put on the mask for a few seconds just to see what it would feel like. It molded perfectly against his face, shielding the world from the vast emotions held in his eyes. In some crazy way, Akira decided he might as well be worth it.

"Damn, Akira, what a heartthrob." Kengo playfully swooned, batting his eyes and giggling like a girl madly in love. Akira scowled, throwing a pillow at his cackling friend while he went to pry the mask off his face.

"Do you have a costume in that magical bags of yours or am I on my own?"

"Sorry, Akira, you're screwed for a costume."

Akira grimaced. Perhaps staying home would be the smart thing to do after all. "Wonderful…"

Shirogane came into the room moments later, bags under his eyes and looking even paler than he normally did – if that was even possible. Akira shot up from the bed instantly. A million questions were swarming his mind.

_Why is he late?_

_Why does he look so tired?_

_Why do I care?_

There were a lot of whys, but not enough answers to satisfy them.

Shirogane nodded meekly, too tired to feel embarrassed by the excessive staring. His bed was calling out to him! It wanted him to collapse on those fluffy white sheets, voluptuous pillows, and just fall into that blissful world of sleep. After a good, long shower of course.

"Good evening," Shirogane mumbled as he maneuvered his way towards the bathroom. He was so close to gripping onto the bathroom handle and entering into the world of pure white when Akira's hand shot out and grabbed his elbow. On any normal day Shirogane would have blushed vividly and used the opportunity to throw in a casual flirt or two.

Not today, though. Today Shirogane was in no mood to deal with Akira's attitude.

"Is there something you wanted, Akira-kun?"

Shirogane's words, they were colder than usual. They held no life, no teasing remarks, and no dash of femininity. His words were just empty… like his eyes. Akira dropped his grip on Shirogane's hand and mumbled, "Nothing." He watched with hopeless eyes as Shirogane disappeared into the bathroom, completely shutting him off.

"Okay…" Kengo said, looking back between Akira and the bathroom door. "What the hell just happened here?"

+Lyrica+

"Shit." Shirogane fell back against the shower wall, the water running down his scarred, snow white skin. Every fiber of his body hurt. He felt like someone had run him over with a steamroller, reversed, and did the process all over again. A painful jab danced along his spine, almost sending Shirogane on to his knees and a groan to escape his lips. He felt bad blowing Akira off like that. Those lost eyes were forever engrained in Shirogane's memory, and he wished he could have gone back in time and changed it.

Fatigue had taken him over more than he wanted to admit. Pain had clouded his mind and screwed up his judgments. Explaining the reason for his appearance was the furthest thing from Shirogane's mind. But he knew Akira would prod for answers eventually. Although he never expected to get _that _expression from him.

'What does this mean?' Shirogane sighed and dropped his head forward; the water from the shower spray rushed down his hair and clung to his skin in the form of water droplets. His heartbeat was pounding loudly in his ears; he felt like it could burst any moment. 'I can't get my expectations up. I just… I can't. No, not again.'

Shirogane bent down and turned off the faucet. Normally water cleared his head and allowed him to gather his thoughts, but today was different. Akira was constantly on his mind and the pain that emerged around his abdomen seemed to intensify. Trying to sort out his feelings right now was brining more pain than answers, so he simply washed off and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a fluffy white towel around his waste, Shirogane decided he would let his turbulent emotions until after the ball. Something was screaming at him that he would need all his energy for tonight. And worry about mixed signals he was getting from his favorite brunette wouldn't help him at all.

Once he stepped outside the bathroom, he was pushed roughly against the door. A pair of arms held him still, and green eyes refused to relinquish his blue ones from their gaze.

"You wanted something?" he had to keep his voice calm and evened in fear that the littlest crack would shatter the illusion he was desperately attempting to create.

"Yes. Answers," Akira answered simply. His eyes were searching for some sort of hint, a clue, as to why Shirogane was acting so… strange. Usually the man would have used this opportunity to make some sort of sexual advance, or a flirty comment, but none of that came. All he got was icy blue eyes glaring daggers at him.

"Answers to what? I have nothing to tell you." Shirogane replied gruffly, attempting to break free from his captor's hold. But as always, he was always weak whenever it came to Akira…

"Don't give me that bull. Tell me what's wrong."

"Like I said: I have nothing to tell you."

"And like _I _said: Don't give me that bull. I'm not moving until you spill."

The two were at a stalemate, neither side willing to give up. They were both stubborn oxen refusing to budge. Akira was hoping that his intimidating glare and body position would crack the barrier Shirogane had put around himself. While Shirogane was praying that his icy demeanor would be too cold for even Akira to handle and he would back off. Surprisingly, instead of Akira moving away as he wished for, Akira was moving closer and a pair of lips pressed tentatively against his own.

What… the… hell…?

The kiss was shy and hesitant, almost as if Akira had acted on the spur of the moment. Which probably was the case since Akira's brain had refused to operate properly after his lips brushed Shirogane's. He could feel his translucent wings start to flutter, wanting to break free from their glamour and materialize into the open. This kiss was different from the last one they shared. It got his blood boiling, yes, but for all _different _reasons. It wasn't because his inner guardian was awakening. No… it was like something… _deeper _was starting to breakthrough and Akira could do nothing to stop it. The feeling wanted him to press his lips harder against Shirogane's, permanently mark the man as his own. It wanted his body to completely embrace the man that acted so tough but in reality was as fragile as glass. And his mind… hell, his mind had flown out for vacation it couldn't comprehend the contradictions that were going through Akira.

One part was screaming at him that he was being stupid, a moron, a bloody idiot for acting so impulsive. That the kiss was wrong. So, very, wrong, but it felt _oh _so right. Akira found that he couldn't stop himself. He know longer had any control of his body. Instincts took over as his body pressed closer to Shirogane's, feeling every squirm, twitch of desire, and throbbing heartbeat his captive made. A sly tongue sneaked out and teasingly licked a rosy, plump, lip. Akira relished in the reaction he was able to draw out from Shirogane. The man's hips bucked upwards, rubbing against his slowly growing erection. His body wracked with tiny tremors of pleasure. A moan – so seductively sweet – escaped those devilish lips, leaving them wide open for Akira to mark and map with his tongue. He coaxed Shirogane out to play. At first, Shirogane made no reaction whatsoever except for his body stiffening, but slowly he started to melt in the pleasure he secretly longed for. He gave into his selfish desires and wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck. Akira sighed in bliss when Shirogane's tongue finally came out to play. Their tongues touched, electricity danced along both man's spine causing them to moan.

Akira needed more contact. He needed to feel Shirogane against him, withering and squirming in pleasure that he was inflicting. Wrapping his arms around the man's lithe waist, he pulled him even closer, grinding against him. They swallowed each other's moans and devoured one another until the need for the air was becoming obnoxiously apparent. Reluctantly, the two pulled apart. Shirogane's face was colored red, and Akira's was pretty much the same. Both had bruised and plumped lips from their make out session, and their heartbeats were quickening too much to be healthy.

For a split second, Shirogane felt at peace…

And for a second… Akira felt something stir inside of him. But what is was he couldn't place. Automatically his hand reached out to stroke Shirogane's blushing cheek. He didn't know why, but all he wanted to do was touch Shirogane. Just… touch him, mark him, and get a feel of that beautiful body he always hid. He wanted Shirogane more than he could admit… and that scared him. Abruptly he pushed himself away from Shirogane, the contradicting emotions becoming too much to bear. The look of pure confusion and hurt that flashed through Shirogane's beautiful blue eyes was more than Akira could handle. Without much of a word, Akira dashed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Shirogane was all alone now. Alone to face the confused and swirling emotions Akira had left in his wake. His legs trembled violently and Shirogane slid to the floor unable to support his weight. His heartbeat was threatening to explode from his chest. Why did Akira make him feel so… defenseless? Like a love-struck teenager? It wasn't fair! None of this was fair. Yes, he would admit he had some feelings for the brunette, but until recently he had associated those emotions with mistaking Akira for his brother. Now, though, after that kiss – and a lot of time – Shirogane was certain that his feelings for Akira were not based solely on the resemblance to Ryuko. Instead… they went much deeper than anything superficial Shirogane could think of.

And that's why it hurt so much to see Akira run away…

+Lyrica: The Ball+

Akira was leaning against a column, watching the students mingle with one another. Every once in a while a smirk found its way onto his face as he spotted a creature not of this world float in and out dancing or causing mischief. It was weird, seeing two different worlds converge with one another. He was certain that no one else could see the world of Lyrica for what it really was, and that just added more of the magic to it. That, and Akira was feeling rather smug about himself.

He chuckled watching a sprite – probably proficient in the art of producing weapons – float over to an unsuspecting student and swipe a strawberry from underneath his nose. The student's expression, though masked, was still hilarious as he wiped his head back and forth in search for the missing strawberry.

'There is no way he'll be able to figure it out.'

"You see it too, huh?" Kengo asked, joining Akira in his 'I'm-an-outsider-looking-in' spot. There was a smile on his face as he watched the shock cross Akira's face, followed by a million questions being shot out rapidly. "Whoa! Too many questions at once." The blonde raised his hands in surrender, only to have them slapped down by a less-than-happy brunette.

"Since when were you able to see them?" Akira actually sounded… offended. They were best friends, right? Well, as Kengo liked to believe and attempt to sway Akira to believe. So that meant they told each other everything, right? 'Though I shouldn't really talk since I never told Kengo about my wings…' Speaking of wings, Akira narrowed his eyes at the golden wings fluttering into his view. At first he thought they were translucent, invisible to the human's eyes, and that's why he wasn't able to spot it. Until he realized it was the act of his own carelessness. The wings were very much present, and very, _very_, real.

"Baka!" Akira hissed, cuffing Kengo on the back of the head. "What are you doing flaunting those around out in the _open_. Do you _want _everyone to know you're a guardian?"

"Ow, first of all that _hurt_, you bastard." Kengo rubbed the back of his abused head, using the rest of his strength to shoot Akira a glare. "And secondly, no one's going to know they're real. Everyone thinks it's apart of my costume."

The brunette widened his eyes a fraction, before scanning the crowds for any sense of mass hysteria. He only got a few gapes and mutters of awes as people passed by to give their appreciation to Kengo's costume. People truly were blind…

Akira shook his head in defeat. He really couldn't win against Kengo's logic this time. Though there was a sick, twisting, feeling in his gut telling him that things were going to turn a lot worse by the end of the night.

"So is that you're guardian outfit?" the brunette asked, taking into account Kengo's costume. It looked vaguely familiar, until Akira remembered that it was the same outfit Kengo had worn in his dream when he… died. The same golden yellow tailored with black. It was almost like his costume, except it lacked the ribbons and, in Akira's opinion, the sheer elegance his black and white costume held.

The blonde nodded. "Yup! Kou thought it would be funny if I went in my actual guardian uniform." A stray blush conquered his face at the very recent memories of his transformation. The feeling of Kio's canines sinking into his neck was still new, and his hand unconsciously went to the spot Kou bit in order to bring out his inner guardian. Oh yes, it had taken a long amount of protests, pushes, and promises but Kengo had finally got Kio to relent enough for him to actually attend the ball tonight.

Akira scoffed, "Figures. That guy is nothing but trouble." And again, Akira couldn't really talk since he pretty much activated his Guardian Blood by himself to transform for tonight. You couldn't blame him, though! Buying a costume last minute was _not _how he rolled. And his Guardian outfit was rather tempting…

"Speaking of trouble… how's Shirogane? You sort of forced me out of the room before I could ask anything."

"He's… okay." He added silently. Glad that he had the mask on to hide the hurt that shined proudly in his eyes.

"_Really_?"

"Yes." Akira answered curtly. He was in no mood to talk about Shirogane when the man was the only thing on his mind, at the moment. And that irked him immensely. He wasn't supposed to be feeling and acting this way over him. Not at all. The man was… weird. No, that's not the word to describe it. At first he couldn't stand Shirogane. The man was just so, _different_. And his personality drove him up a wall. Always flirtatious, giving round about answers that were never solid. And now… after the kiss, his Guardian Blood activating, the moment on the rooftop… Akira's initial feelings of hate had progressed into something… more. What it was, he really didn't want to acknowledge. Whether that was out of pure fear of the unknown or simply his stubborn streak coming into play he didn't know.

"I don't believe you." Kengo stated.

"What's not to believe?" Akira shot back. "We talked. Nothing got answered. I walked out. Simple."

"Knowing you, Akira, nothing is _ever _simple. So spill. What _really _happened?"

Before Akira could answer, the lights dimmed and Homurabi stepped out onto the main balcony. His hair was tied into a ponytail and thrown over his shoulder. That weird, diamond mark stood out prominently on his skin. For tonight, he was dressed in a simple black trench coat with a white _H _adorned on the chest. Just like Kengo, Akira could see the man's red wings tainted with black at the tips. Now you must understand that if it was one thing Homurabi absolutely detested about humans it was their inability to actually _see_. To the man, humans were blind creatures that only wanted to acknowledge what they wished to see and know, and not what they _could _see and know. That's why, tonight, he had decided to play a little game and materialize his wings out into the open. It was a risky move, one Homurabi would never play under normal circumstances, but tonight was different.

Because tonight he was going to make all Hell break lose.

He passed a glance to his two minions that flanked his sides: Lulu and Sawaki. Lulu's tail wagged in anticipation, much like a dog's waiting to eat its favorite treat. She didn't have wings because she had no Guardian Blood in her. Shame, really. But she was still immensely powerful and that's why Homurabi kept her at his side. Sawaki on the other hand has his pure, gray, wings standing at full attention, flapping to the beat of their own music. Sawaki was off old blood. His line went back for generations, ever since the beginning of Lyrica's monarchy. He was powerful, had connections, and a strong sense of awareness when it came to things of a more… magical nature. So that's why Homurabi kept him by his side as well.

They would be key pawns in his plans later tonight.

"Everyone, I am pleased to announce that this years Lyrica's ball has gone on without a hitch!" Roars from the crowd echoed around the ballroom, and Homurabi soaked in all the praise. His wings fluttered lightly from the attention. "This year's ball holds many new and old traditions, such as the costumes you must wear and the classical music being played. As for new traditions, we will be spending time giving thanks to our wonderful Muse in the form of a sacrifice…"

The lights dimmed eerily and Akira and Kengo were instantly on the alert. Their wings ruffled with the anxiety that something bad was going to happen, and soon. Unconsciously Akira searched for Shirogane in the crowd. He didn't know _why _but something inside him wanted to know the man was safe. Then something clicked. Ever since he left the room, he hadn't seen Shirogane at all. Not even when he returned, the room was empty. And at the ball too, not one single sight of that snow white hair…

"Shirogane," Akira whispered into the darkness. Fortunately the crowd was hushed by the atmosphere and magic of the whole event, thinking it was just a little act the headmaster had come up with to make the night more memorable. Silly humans…

"Tonight, we offer the Muse the essence of a Guardian in hopes of a Resurrection! The veil that you blindly let cover your eyes shall be lifted tonight, humans, so you may feast upon the ritual with your own sight! Too long you hide yourself under that blasted safety net you are too scared to remove. But not tonight… Tonight I shall show you first hand the world you have been too afraid to see…"

The light came one again, but this time it was a spotlight centered on slab placed on the balcony. A man, with snow white hair, eyes closed, and body tied to the slab was the main attraction. Akira recognized the body immediately.

"Shirogane!"

Homurabi chuckled darkly; a wicked grin scarred his face. "Under the guidance of the full moon, I offer this poor soul up as a sacrifice for the Muse's Resurrection!" the man unsheathed a small dagger decorated with runes on the blade. He stared at the blade intensely, before licking the object from top to bottom. He had been waiting for this night for the past thirty years and finally… the time has come. Though the Resurrection surely wouldn't be for the Muse everyone believed it to be.

"Akira, something is seriously wrong here. The creatures… they're freaking out."

Fairies had random spasms, flying into the air only to plummet like a rocket to the ground. The creatures that walked on two legs were running around like mad animals with no sense of direction. The room was in chaos. And soon the humans started to freak out as well seeing as the veil was finally lifted.

"I offer this Innocents blood to you, my Muse! May you accept it with open arms!" the dagger was about to plunge into Shirogane's chest when Akira shot forward, wings beating haphazardly in an attempt to reach the man before he… No! Akira couldn't think like that. He _refused _to think like that. He didn't understand what was going on, what Homurabi's plans were, but he would stop them before they even got started.

Shirogane's name fell from Akira's mouth over and over again. Time seemed to slow to a turtle's pace with Akira's hand outstretched for Shirogane's still form. He was so close… so very close… just a little bit further…

"Noooo!"

Akira was frozen in mid-flight, eyes wide in fear as the knife plunged into Shirogane's chest. The blood flood immensely before a blast of blue light escaped the wound. Followed by music lines and musical notes flowing the air. The music that escaped the cut was dark, depressing and eerily demonic. It sent visible shivers wracking Akira's body and plunged the world in a hazy purple. This was not the Resurrection of a Muse that was supposed to be benevolent and majestic being. This was the Resurrection of a beast that had no soul… no kind bone in his body.

This beast's stench reeked of pure evil…

"Akira, get down there!" Kengo screamed and attempted to fly up there to bring Akira down, but Kou was holding him steady. His wings, though small, were fluttering from the fear and anxiousness of what was happening today. No matter how much he had worked from behind the scenes, nothing could prepare him for tonight…

An earthquake erupted, releasing fumes and clouds of smoke. A few students were swallowed by the hole, but Homurabi merely smirked. Just another pair of offerings to his Muse. His plan was going rather well. So _well_. He simply had to watch the story play out before him until tonight, and no one suspected a thing. Sure, things were a little quicker than expected but… world domination waited for no one. And if he was supposed to purge the world of incompetent humans and allow Lyrica to rule he needed to start the process as quickly as possible.

Wicked laughter filled the room; screams were the music that pumped through the beast's veins. A terrifying smile found its way onto the beast's face as he began his ascends to Earth. Too long he was trapped in that prison. Far too long had it been since he'd heard the screams of human's quaking at his power, the sight of the fear flashing before their eyes. His black wings streaked in blood ruffled in pure pleasure of finally being able to stretch and fly.

The beast's ascend was slow, but all the scarier. He was wearing nothing more than a black suit. A red rose pinned to the chest. His eyes were closed, for he did not wish to open then until there was the perfect scenery awaiting him to see. Once his ascend was complete, his eyes slowly cracked open… scarlet red. A dark chuckle escaped his throat at the beautiful chaos surrounding him. It was so… intoxicating. He wanted more. With a flick of a wrist the glasses shattered and even more screams filled his ears. He trembled from the pleasure of the screams floating around his body.

Beautiful.

"My Muse!" Homurabi bowed to the creature before him, an obedient look glazed over his eyes. His two lackeys looked at one another in shock and fear. This wasn't their beloved Muse! No… this man was much… _much_ worse!

"Homurabi, you _lied!_" Sawaki hissed. A magical sword found its way into his hands as he got ready to attack the liar. "You said we were bringing back the Muse! Not this… this… heathen!"

Said "heathen" chuckled humorlessly and allowed his eyes to wash over the twit who dared to call him such words. "I was hoping the welcoming committee would be a little more… hospitable."

"I am sorry, my Muse. I will dispose of them quickly if you wish."

"That won't be necessary. They will bow to my spirit once enough. As will everyone else." Cold eyes gazed at the two, scared, creatures and with a smirk they were on their knees bowing to him. See? Simple. His eyes then gazed on the body covered with runes and musical notes on the slab. A strange emotion fluttered through him, one he stamped out and threw away into the deepest regions of his soul. It was _him_. He had to give his subject credit – when he said he had found the suitable sacrifice, he was not kidding. 'Our reunion was long overdue anyway… Shirogane.' The name still sent a shiver flooding down his spine, but it was small and barely noticeable.

A gasp brought him out of his thoughts, and another presence made itself known. It was weak at first, that's why he never pinpointed it. But now that it was out in the open… a small smile found its way to his face and his wings fluttered in anticipation. It seemed like this was the night for reunions…

"Y-You…" Akira's voice was broken – music to the beast's ears. "You are…"

The beast turned, his scarlet eyes dancing with devilish mirth as he gazed at the form of the boy he knew all too well. "It's nice to see you again… little brother."

* * *

Ohhh my. Is that who I think it is? 8D. Mwahahahah!

Till next time. I don't know when the next chapter will be out... but I'll try to make it speedy :3.


End file.
